Im Awake Now
by SeekerofAura
Summary: Its been 6 months since Officer Judy Hopps and Con-artist Nick Wilde formed the most unlikely pairing in order to solve the now infamous Night Howler. Chief Bogo has now assigned Judy to a new case, one that requires her to keep it a secret from everyone even Nick. But when Nick makes his own discovery some old habits of his begin to resurface. Habits he long since thought dead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Undercover Hare

Zootopia, the place where anyone can be anything! Or at least that is what it said on the postcard on her fridge. Judy Hopps, the police officer extraordinaire who solved the Night Howler case within her first week of duty. Judy is now seen as a hero all across Zootopia, to predator and prey alike, but to Judy she just calls that Tuesday.

 _BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… Thunk_

The room was dark only illuminated by the red flashing numbers that read 6:00am. With a big stretch and a loud yawn it was time for Judy Hopps to begin another day at the ZPD. With unrivaled optimism Judy hopped from bed and went about her morning routine. She grabbed her favorite bottle of carrot-scented body wash and was in the shower with the blink of an eye. She hummed Gazelle (The best singer around obviously) and made extra sure to clean behind her ears. After drying from her shower she donned her ZPD uniform and grabbed two Catkins brand advantage bars as she head out the door.

"The sun is shining and the birds are tweeting, another beautiful day in Zootopia!" Judy exclaimed beginning her walk to ZPD headquarters. The walk was long enough where she begun daydreaming and the first thing to pop into her mind was Nick Wilde, her partner and best friend. She thought about what crazy adventure they would go on today, he just better not be late this time!

* * *

Nicolas P. Wilde, con-man turned police officer, his life changed the moment that Judy Hopps hopped her way into it. Now by changed he just means he began to see life in a more positive way and Zootopia wasn't has much as a dystopia that he originally thought. Unfortunately though, just because he as a much more positive attitude it doesn't mean that his living conditions would instantly get better as well.

"Yo… Nick"

The voice dark, raspy, and could strike fear into the heart of any animal

"YO WILDE!"

Nick knew who it was, but that didn't mean he had to wake up.

"YO CARROT BREATH WAKE UP!" Nick felt an unknown force smack him and with the least amount of energy possible opened his eyes to a very unhappy Finnick.

"Morning Darling, What? No kiss to break my sleeping spell?" Nick said with a coy smile sneaking across his face.

"Don't think I was kidding when I said I'd bite your face off. I got fucking pawpsicles to sell, by myself might I add, and you being a lazy bum is costing me bucks." Finnick was already dressed as though he was a small kit. Once Nick joined the force Finnick had to rethink on how he would get a steady supply of jumbo pops and pretending to be a lost kid was the easiest thing to think of. "Oh, and Wilde yer ceiling is leaking again moron, I'll be in the van, If you ain't there in ten minutes I'm leaving yer ass behind and you'll be late to being a pig."

"But of course my size challenged friend, I'll be done faster than a weasel stealing moldy onions from the grocery store." Nick chimed now out of bed heading towards his makeshift wardrobe.

 _Drip… Drip… Drip… Drip_

The warehouse was dark and hadn't seen electricity since it was still Wild Times. Good thing Nick and Finnick were foxes and finding their way around in the dark was the least of their worries. But since it had rained the night before the ceiling was leaking and what do ya know it dripped right on his police uniform.

 _Greeeaaatt now Carrots is gonna be on my case about smelling like rainwater._ Nick hadn't told Judy about his less than stellar living conditions and knowing Judy would find where his mother lived and then he would be getting non-stop phone calls begging him to come home. It's not like Nick never saw his mother, but he didn't have enough money to be taking care of both him and his mother and without question chose to care for his mother above all else. What did you think he made $200 a day 365 days a year and still choose to live in a warehouse? Nick slipped on his now wet uniform and lightly jogged towards Finnick's van. He hopped in wearing a huge smile because he was ready for another adventure with Judy.

"What did you do, shower in rainwater?" Finnick said pinching his nose trying not to inhale too much of Nick's scent.

"I'm surprised you think that I showered at all, I was just gonna do it when I got to the station, lookie I even bought the limited edition Derek Cheetah Shampoo." Nick said as he threw on his absolute favorite pair of shades.

"How have you made it this far" murmured Finnick as he began to drive towards the heart of Zootopia.

* * *

Judy was impatiently thumping her foot outside of ZPD headquarters feeling her patience wearing thin.

"That gosh darn lazy fox is going to be late again!"

"Um actually Carrots you're just always really early, Chief Bogo doesn't begin handing out assignments for another half an hour." Judy was startled as Nick laid a paw on her seemingly popping in out of nowhere.

"Dumb fox if I get here early that means we get any of emergency cases called in and efficiently avoid any chances of being put on parking duty." Judy shivered at just mentioning parking duty that had been the worst first day ever. "Anyway, Nick do you smell rainwater?"

"Silly bunny it obviously rained last night of course it's gonna smell like rainwat-"

"It's you isn't it Nick." Nick's eyes went wide, how had she figured it out so quickly she must be supernatural. A descendant of Sherlock Bones perhaps. Nick chuckled at the thought forgetting the situation at hand. "Oh jeez Nick your uniform is drenched and it reeks worse than that time we went to Anteater farm and you fell in the-"

"HEY! You promised not to mention that anymore. Chief Bogo wouldn't let me inside HQ the rest of the day."

"Haha, sorry Nick, but seriously let's get inside so you can get cleaned up before the meeting so Officer Fangmire doesn't pass out."

"D'oh It's just rainwater I don't smell that bad" Nick took a sniff of his uniform and his face scrunched up like he had taken a huge bite of a lemon. Judy began laughing hysterically as Nick calmly regained. Nick clapped his hands together "So about that shower, best if we go now." With that Nick and Judy entered the big double doors leading into HQ. Judy thought it would be fair to tease Nick one last time before he showered.

"Man I can't wait to see the Chief's face when he gets a wiff of –"

"HOOOOOOPPPPSSS MY OFFICE NOW!" That was Chief Bogo's voice and he sounded angrier than he has been in a very long time. Judy's ears dropped and her face became that of a little bunny who just dropped her carrot cone.

"Haha I can't wait either, but I'll settle for this one right in front of me for now." Nick said holding back most of his laughter. Judy coming to her senses kicked Nick right in the shin and his voice became a combination of both laughter and pain.

"Woooooowww hunny bun I think that's a new record for how fast someone has gotten the chief mad in a day." Judy spun around and saw Clawhauser setting up at his desk munching on a vanilla frosted donut.

"Hi Ben, any idea what this is about? I don't remember doing anything that would get the chief this mad" Judy was starting to get worried.

"Sorry Judy, All I've heard is that it was classified so it must be baaaaaaad." Clawhauser was starting to bite his claws; he was not good under pressure. Judy was way past worried and instead now was terrified. Then she felt a warm paw land on her head. She looked up and it was Nick giving her one of his goofy "you're gonna be alright" smiles.

"C'mon Judy get a grip, there is no way you're in that much trouble. You're the number one officer in Precinct 1, the ol' Chief is probably jealous of you getting another award." Judy hadn't thought of it like that. Judy was constantly receiving awards after the Night Howler case and Chief Bogo had to present them all to her it could be considered annoying after a few months.

"Hey maybe you are right Nick, look at you with the moral support I remember when you told me I was gonna be a pathetic meter maid when we first met." Nick frowned he wasn't one for dwelling on the past, but he quickly changed it to a cocky smirk.

"Yea yea yea whatever you say Carrots, now get up there before Chief Bogo actually gets mad." With that Judy scurried off towards the chief's office getting the good luck thumbs up from both Nick and Clawhauser.

"Oh, before I forget Nick my uh main homie." Nick questionally turns around to see Clawhauser tightly pinching his nose. "You really, really-"

"Stink yes I've been told"

"But I mean WOW it's so bad, like-"

"THANK YOU BEN!" Nick interrupted as he decide to start a mad dash for the showers.

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in" came Chief Bogo's commanding voice. As if it was an order Judy quickly shuffled in, closed the door and saluted the chief. "Ah Officer Hopps I'm glad you could finally join me." Bogo was extremely calm and it was very off putting to Judy.

"Um, sir you aren't mad at me?" Judy questioned

"That was just for show Officer Hopps, or should I say Love the cat burglar." Judy had a very confused look and reasonably so.

"Who is Love the cat burglar?"

"HAHA you are Officer Hopps you're going undercover."

"what?"

"Don't fret it's only for about 5-6 months"  
"WHAT!?"

 **A/N: Welp this has been the first chapter of my new story I super loved zootopia and just got to writing this story go figure. I appreciate any and all feedback. Just a quick thing there will be some OCs in this story, but the focus is on Nick and Judy so they are just supporting characters mostly. I might make this NickxJudy eventually if I can get it to fit the theme. There will be some questionable scenes later on which is why this is getting a M rating better safe than sorry hope you all enjoyed and hit me up with any suggestions that I can think about thanks!**

 **(Will Be updated every Wednesday or Saturday Hopefully)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Hopps, Skip, and Jump

"Sir! U-u-u-undercover? Me?, but I- I mean- its just-… whyyyy" Judy pouted. Judy was starting to wonder whether it would have been better if the chief was just mad at her. While she saw it as necessary; going undercover was against all of her morals as a ZPD officer. They even had a specific division of the ZPD that dealt with any and all undercover missions that were requested by the government so why her and why now. Judy was starting to get lost between the never-ending loops of questions that were rattling off in her brain. Thankfully, Chief Bogo finally answered her original question.

"Well officer Hopps, it's simple really; this operation isn't sanctified by the ZPD or the government." Bogo's face let on that he was being dead serious and Judy truly wasn't prepared for that answer. She began to sweat, but putting on her game face was ready to hear the chief out to the last word.

"What do you mean by that sir, all undercover operations must be approved for the safety of the officer and those involved." Bogo's face darkened Judy was the best cop on the force, of course she would ask all the right questions.

"Officer Hopps allow me to ask you an important question." Judy nodded her head signaling for Bogo to continue. "Do you think that an ideal disappears with the person who started it?" Judy was perplexed, where did this question come from and why did it pertain to this current situation. Nevertheless she had her answer ready it wasn't hard when she really thought about it.

"Um…well sir if the riots in the Canal district taught me anything it was that if enough animals believe in something those ideas will never die." Bogo made a snort that sounded like the result of many sleepless nights.

"Exactly, Hopps and so while we consider a case closed; we never consider it dead." Judy was now enthralled, what exactly was the chief getting at here. "Well, it would seem that Bellweather's ideals were not her's alone. I've gotten reports recently from multiple officers of savage predators being found spread throughout every district of Zootopia." Judy's mind flashed with scenes from those very first days at the ZPD. The pressure and tension of the whole investigation was enough for a normal officer to quit on the spot, but not Judy Hopps. "I can tell by your face that you already know that I'm referring to potential terrorists attack using the Night Howler flower and you would be right, but unfortunately it would seem that this is just the tip of the iceberg this time around." Judy couldn't believe that the situation could be any worse than savage animals running around out in the open… wait

"Sir why haven't I seen any of this in the news? More animals could be in danger why withhold information?"

"Because Hopps, we believe that Bellweather has a benefactor still deep within the very core of our government so I've kept this cases between me and the officers that captured the savage animals. Now please keep your questions till the end knowing Wilde he could bust in here any second making some snarky comments and he can't be involved in this operation." Judy was offended not only by Bogo's enemy, but how she was supposed to keep this a secret from her closest friend. Judy told herself she would let Bogo finish, but she will have her questions answered especially regarding all the secrecy. "Ready, good, so after delivering the antidote to the savages we had one of our doctors here at the ZPD convince the patients that they suffered from waking nightmare disease and that they were to explain their dreams in full detail." Judy couldn't contain her disappointment at this statement.

"Sir we lied to several patients at the doctor's office! On what grounds!"

"On the grounds that if they talk about what occurred to them everyone in Zootopia would find out and the riots would occur all over again! More lives will be lost and the problem will be no closer to being solved" Chief Bogo hadn't raised his voice like that in a very long time. After the riots the Chief never truly recovered from the shock of losing an officer. Now, the safety of the people and his officers override his own well-being which was evident from his change in posture and less forgiving attitude. Judy fell quiet and look at the clock. She had only been in there for 10 minutes, but it truly felt like an eternity. "As I was saying after we questioned the patients we came to a shocking revelation. Each victim remembers two things, being injected with a blue serum on a lab table and having their species called out followed by a number. We believe the second part refers to an underground gang that calls itself the Paws of the Suns. This gang has several members on the ZPD's most wanted list for the heinous crime of animal trafficking." Judy's mouth flew agape, quickly being covered by her soft, dainty paws. Tears started forming in her eyes. The stealing of young animals, usually in their teens – mid thirties, and then the selling of those animals like at an auction house. "Based on the description given to us by one of the victims one of the buyers fit the exact same description of former Mayor Bellweather's assistant, the rabbit Skippy W. Celeriac. Celeriac is still the assistant to the current Mayor of our city, but we have no idea how much of a hold Celeriac truly has within the government. So finally we come to where you fit into this whole situation." Judy had just absorbed so much information that she felt like her head was ready to burst. She had come this far no turning back now this was bigger than just her personal morals and she was ready to protect Zootopia once more.

"Sir! While I may not agree with the methods the ZPD has employed I do understand the reason for secrecy and will whole heartedly accept this mission for the sake of Zootopia." Chief Bogo after delivering so much detrimental news finally was able to crack a small smile at the bravery of his number 1 officer. Chief Bogo slammed two items on his desk. After quick inspection it was a fake injury makeup tutorial kit and… Oh no. "Um fur dye sir?" Chief Bogo looked puzzled at her question.

"Hopps you're the most well-known rabbit in all of Zootopia you're going to be changing your entire look in order make this a complete success. Your fur will be dyed brown and with a few fake scars here and there to make you Jessica Jumper aka Love." This was all so surreal for Judy, being given a new identity that she would have to live by until the case is completed. And if her parents ever found out about her dying her fur she would be picking blueberries for the rest of eternity. "Officer Hopps your official objectives for this case are as follows; find out who is recreating the night-howler serum, infiltrate the Paws of the Sun to identify their leader, and finally to provide evidence towards the corruption of the government and how deep it goes."

"Sir Yes Sir" Judy saluted with no hesitation to ensure the chief she was in fact ready to undertake this dangerous job. The only thing left now was for Bogo to finally answer her questions. "So sir I have three questions to ask of you as of this moment." Bogo nodded signaling he was ready. "First why chose me for this job, surely there are other officers who could pull of this operation with less effort."

"You were chosen for the sole fact that you are ZPD's number 1 officer. So with you randomly off the streets for a time our enemies will be more likely to make stupid choices and search for help in order to pull off bigger one time jobs. Your status here in Zootopia is not only a weakness in this case, but also a huge asset." Judy hadn't thought about that, the chief rarely bragged about it, but his decision making and ability to assess a situation was why he was the Chief Officer of the entirety of the ZPD.

"Next, since this isn't a sanctioned infiltration what does that mean for my resources while investigating?" Bogo made a face of disappointment and helplessness. Judy knew the answer, but she had hoped he would shatter the thought instead he reinforced it.

"The second you check out of work today, you will be on your own and unable to access any ZPD resources. You may still text and talk from your phone, but make sure you delete any and all messages that aren't involved with the mission since they can blow your cover. I also demand for the duration of the mission you uninstall FurTime from your phone." Judy knew her parents weren't going to like that. They called 4 times a week from FurTime and to suddenly have to stop for the better of six months would not sit well with them at all. Judy proceeded with her final question.

"Why is Nick being left out of this operation, he is my partner and knows Zootopia's underground we better than I do." At this Bogo wiped the sweat from his brow and put on a very stern face. Judy was confused, Nick was a great officer, sure he was friends with a con-artist, but Chief Bogo didn't know that.

"Originally Officer Wilde was going to be my first choice for this mission, but I was advised against it by the psychiatrist here at ZPD HQ." Judy's face contorted into one of confusion. "Since it is against the law for the doctor to tell me why exactly he is against this decision he did tell me that Nick didn't pass the psych evaluation required for an undercover mission." Judy was dumbstruck at first, but then realized how unstable Nick truly was since he only recently learned that it was okay for some of one's emotions to show. He had an amazing poker face and could bear the pain of getting muzzled and beaten all with a smile on his face and spring to his step. How has in not burst from all this pain was beyond her comprehension, but after he joined the ZPD he had been getting noticeably better and finally began showing genuine happiness again. Chief Bogo did a slight coughed in order to regain Judy's attention. "Our last piece of business Hopps is to go over your cover story so that no one is worrying about where you magically disappeared to." Judy was attentive and took out her notepad and favorite carrot pen. Basically Judy was being transferred to the Police Academy found in Zootropolis a neighboring city in order to train a bunch of rookie police officers. Judy was ready a new case file has been opened and it was time for her to once again protect Zootopia. With a firm salute and a hardy goodbye Judy walked out of Bogo's office for the last time for at least 6 months.

* * *

Judy spotted a freshly showered Nick, and with her superior sense of smell caught a whiff of his shampoo, it was obviously the brand of some Furball player it, hopefully Mice Harper her favorite! He was chatting it up with Clawhauser and a rookie whom Judy had become close with named Trout. Trout was a Caracal ( **kind of large cat)** and with Judy being the outgoing bunny that she prided on being quickly made friends with one of the only other females on the force. As she approached she found herself listening into one of Nick's I'm bored as fuck jokes as she so lovingly named them cause she had to listen to them every day.

"Okay so Clawhauser why was the rubber band pistol confiscated from algebra class?" Nick said a coy smile appearing on his face.

"Uh I don't know Nick why was it?" Clawhauser looked like he was actually trying to figure out the answer.

"Because it was a weapon of math disruption!" Nick gave a quick howl of laughter, while Trout gave a slight chuckle. On the other hand Clawhauser was rolling on the floor with laughter. The three all noticed Judy at the same time as she casually strolled over.

"Clawhauser please tell me Officer Wilde's terrible jokes have you on the floor because of the sheer pain they cause." Nick placed a paw on his heart and like an actor in a play fell to the ground

"Oh officer your adorable glare has seen through my clever ruse of causing pain through jokes, whatever shall I do."

"Don't worry Nick I'm pretty sure they can't throw you in jail for telling terrible joke" Trout said now struggling to hold back her laughter.

"I'm sure I can figure out something." Judy proudly said pretending to be flipping through a rulebook.

"Oh Pah-lease! You know I tell the best jokes in the entire force!" Nick said now standing with his arms crossed wearing his signature smile. Judy smiled back at him.

"Do I know that? Yes, Yes I do." Judy gave Nick a huge hug, she was going to miss these moments and eventually she would have to abandon her partner for a long time in order to protect him along with everyone else on her own this time.

"Um Carrots, this hug as gone on long enough dontcha think, I'm pretty sure I can actually feel Clawhauser's Tweeter exploding with pictures and gossip." Judy instantly turned to Clawhauser and began blushing maddeningly. She was just so emotional Nick was right about that believe it or not.

"Let's just go to the bullpen!" Judy stated with full authority as she started walking with the embarrassment from the events that just transpired. Trout casually followed behind. Nick wasn't stupid, but he also didn't know what was going on. Judy's attitude seemed normal, but something had to have happened in Bogo's office. Seeing Judy already so far away made his stomach feel like butterflies were trapped inside. He felt like this was his last day with Carrots.

 **(A/n: Hi everybody nothing too special to say at the end of this chapter. Just want to thank you again for reading and I'm sure some of you can see where this story is going already. Please Review, Follow and Favorite if you are enjoying this story it truly means a lot to me. I'd also love to read and review your guys' fanfics as well so as always stay classy! side note: If you like editing or just are a grammar Nazi I could really use someone to double check my work I am absolutely terrible with grammar and I know most of you out there are much better than I. Message me X3)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: This is Hardly a Goodbye**

The city saw major improvements after the Night howler case. A severe reduction in criminal activity, the divide in the populace caused by racism had become nearly non-existent and the city truly became a place where anyone could be anything. All of this was made possible by the constant protection by the ZPD and its small army of talented officers who saw any case through to the end. The city, as a show of gratitude and affection, renovated Precinct 1 and along with those renovations came a bullpen even larger in size. While the old bullpen was around the size of your average sized class room this new bullpen came equipped with state of the art technology and was the size was that of a small college lecture hall which comfortably seated at least 100 animals. Every time Judy walked into this room she would sigh with pride at all the ZPD had managed to accomplish and this room was a testament to how much the city appreciated their work. Today though her mind was to full of questions to even consider taking a moment to observe the room. Nick on the other hand…

"Wowie every time I see it all I can think is what a dashing rogue." Nick said with a tone of praise. Judy turned around to see what he was talking about and she was already about to step on his tail. In a gold frame on a wall right by the door they walked in was a picture of Nick in is shiny uniform, brand new at the time with the words September written beneath. "What? Speechless Carrots? That's okay I would be to if I had to look at such a beautiful picture everyday too." Nick said with his signature smirk. Nick had been the employee of the month in September solving a case that ZPD had long given up on by using his knowledge as a criminal and his way around the criminal underground. Judy wouldn't give him the satisfaction though.

"Of course not Nick, I'm speechless at the fact that you took a picture with a piece of spinach in your mouth." Judy smiled.

"What?! I did not that picture is a beauty!" Nick turned around in order to tell off the bunny, but when he did she was no longer there. "Huh? Where did you go?" Nick was looking left and right, but Judy was nowhere to be found.

"I'm behind you dumb fox." Nick whirled around to see Judy giggling with a green sharpie coloring in one of Nick's pearly white.

"Ash! You rotten rabbit!" Nick snatched the picture out of Judy's grasps and began furiously cleaning it with his tail hoping it wasn't too late. Judy unable to control her laughter broke down and was reminded how good it feels to not have a care in the world.

"Oh, come on Nick you love the color green" Judy said in between laughs. Nick satisfied with the condition of picture hung it back up before turning to Judy.

"Yea, but not for the color of my teeth Carrots, besides apparently having food stuck in their teeth seems to be more your thing." Nick said as he casually pointed out a piece of bright orange in between Judy's teeth. Judy gasped and quickly closed her mouth. How long had that been there? It must have been from the carrot she ate on the way to work. That means everyone she talked to today must've seen it. Her face was starting to turn as red as a tomato. Nick then kneeled over and with a coy smile said "Aw did somebody fowget to bwush their teeth this mowning?" Judy was hot with embarrassment and anger.

"Nick I oughta –"but before she could finish her sentence a loud banging had encompassed the room. All the animals were banging on their desks in unison. That could only mean one thing and that was that Chief Bogo had finally entered the room. Nick and Judy decided it was time to drop the shenanigans and take a seat in the area that had seat suitable for the smaller mammals on the force. Chief Bogo had already taken his spot at the podium, but the banging had not ceased in the slightest. Then with just a tap of his microphone and a grumble in his voice he had quieted down an entire hall filled with around 80 animals.

"Alright I only have 2 items on the docket for today so you had better listen carefully maggots." All the animals were now completely silent and attentively awaiting for the news that their Chief had to tell them. "First things first, I'd rather start with the bad news then move from there. One of our officer is being temporarily transferred to New Bork City in order to help train the new Police division they have stationed there." Judy's eyes went wide as can be, he was gonna tell the whole department here!? Now!? Judy hadn't even gotten the chance to tell Nick yet he is going to be heartbroken. Judy's memories went back to a time when Nick had first joined the force and her and Clawhauser thought it would've been funny to play a prank on Nick to make him believe that Judy was quitting the ZPD. Instead of Nick getting mad he cried a lot saying that she couldn't leave him just like that and gave her the most loving hug she had ever been given. When she told him it was only a prank he lashed out and screamed at her about how goodbyes should never be seen as a joke. He hadn't talked to for a week after that at the time she had wondered if he would ever speak to her again. "Officer Hopps could you please come down here and address the department." The room gasped and practically every animal was murmuring to their neighbor about what was just said. Judy nodded and rose from her seat and begun her walk down to the podium. She couldn't look at Nick, not yet anyway, it was taking all she had to not breakdown and cry right at this moment and seeing Nick's face would instantly nullify all of this. He was the only one who could do these things to her and for the life of her she didn't have the answer as to why, but that wasn't important now she had a job to do. Judy positioned herself and cleared her throat.

"What Chief Bogo has just said is true, effective tomorrow I will be away for the next 5-6 months give or take on a mission to assist in the training of the police in New Bork City. Compared to Zootopia they have an increased crime rate and have been dealing with a strange new species known who refer to themselves as Reptiles. Little is known about them, but we are hoping to become friends with them. They believed I was the one for the job because of the effect I had on discrimination here in Zootopia so they are hoping I can cause the same affect there as well. Thank you for listening and I will miss each one of you greatly. I already can't wait to work with you all again please keep the city safe in my absence." Usually after big events in her life Judy would feel as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, but instead it felt as though someone dropped a super extra-large jumbo pop on her back and it was slowly crushing her. As she began her walk back to her seat she could hear the sniffling of many animals as she passed by them. She was seen as an idol to many of these people and to see her pulled away from them must've been heartbreaking. But these were all child's play compared to the expression that was on Nick's face as she returned to the seat next to him. It was something she wasn't expecting in the slightest. It was a blank smile with a single tear dripping down his face. It wasn't coy, it wasn't happy, it was just blank and for some reason the sight of it terrified her. She didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything for once she had no idea what Nick was thinking. Then as if he read her mind Nick murmured in a broken voice

"So… I guess this isn't a joke this time huh?" Judy couldn't keep her composure and was about to burst, but luckily Chief Bogo took control once more.

"Yes, yes it is very sad, but the loss of one officer won't halt the problems of this city b as officers you have a duty to fill in the gap that will be left by Officer Hopps. On to the second item on my lists starting tomorrow we will be performing a partner rotation as to partner up more experienced officers with our newer recruits to increase the overall ability of our department. That is all for now. All of you with a squad car report to them, I'll have Clawhauser send out your orders via radio. Now for our newest pair of officers Trout Finch and Rookie De Marini you two are on parking duty… again." A raccoon very quickly rose from his seat in protest, but the caracal had put a hand on his shoulder shaking her head causing the raccoon to instead return to sitting. "Alright maggots, dismissed get going." With Chief Bogo's dismissal all the animals made their way to their squad cars all except Judy and Nick, they stayed behind and were the only two left in the bullpen at this point. They sat in silence, Nick had dropped his smile and his expression seemed more normal looking now to Judy. Judy was not looking forward to the rest of this day cooped up in the squad car while both her and Nick were depressed, but neither the less they had a job to do.

* * *

It was already 6 in the afternoon, the sun was setting on another dull day and Judy hadn't tried to explain herself at all. Nick was not going to be the first one to break the silence he felt so betrayed at that very moment he almost lost it in front of everyone. Losing Judy was second only to losing Finnick or his Mother, but what would have happened if he snapped. It has been so long since…

"I'm really sorry Nick!" Judy's eyes were full of tears. Nick was broken from his trance to see the bunny's crying face. Tears were falling onto her uniform. Nick hated seeing Judy cry, she was basically his little sister that he never got the chance to have. That also means that no matter how much it hurt to see her go he had to support her and be happy for her. Nick would not make her regret trying to make the world a better place like she had Zootopia.

"Hey there Carrots don't be upset I'm not mad or anything just shocked that my dumb bunny is moving on from Zootopia in order to save the world." He choked back some tears, never let them see they get to you, words he lived by for many years and he wasn't about stop now. Even though he thought this to himself he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye. Judy just continued crying she didn't want to say goodbye either. Nick was her dumb fox it was at this very moment she realized that something was special about the fox and that he was the reason why Zootopia had turned into the place that she dreamt about as a kid. She owed him so much, but all she managed to do was cause him pain. "Oh jeez you bunnies are so emotional." Nick pulled Judy in for the tightest hug that he could muster and squeezed her tight as if he was never going to let her go. Judy sobbed into his chest. It wasn't fair that she had to choose between her life and her job, sometimes being a hero wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Then she felt little drops of water splash atop her head. She was confused she looked up to see that tears had formed in Nick's eyes as well. She couldn't take it anymore and pulled away from the hug and with firm eyes stared into Nick's. He looked a little surprised, but seemed ready for what she had to say.

"Nick, I promise you that once I come back I'll make this all right again. We will still be the number 1 pair in Zootopia and still be the best of friends. Then You, Finnick, Trout, Clawhauser and I are all going to our favorite theater to see Gazelle's new movie that is coming out you got that!" Nick had a confused expression on his face, tears still in his eyes Judy continued. "So…So… you aren't allowed to cry for me and say that everything is alright. We are best friends till the end you idiot. I won't ever forget you or stop believing in you so you have to do the same for me while you take care of Zootopia. I…I…" Judy couldn't finish as the tears finally caught up to her she couldn't abandon Nick not here not now, why was saving the day up to her. Through the tears she finished what she had to say to make sure Nick knew this was real. "Nick, this is goodbye for now okay." Upon her finishing Nick began howling with laughter and sadness. Now it was Judy's turn to be confused.

"After all the things you just said, you're calling this a goodbye?" Nick continued laugh crying while Judy thought Nick had finally lost his mind, but she allowed him to continue with his craziness.

"Ha! That's hardly a goodbye! You said you're coming back right? You said that we are going to believe in each other and do all those fun things when you get back right? That's not a goodbye dumb rabbit, it's more of a see you later kind of thing." Judy couldn't control herself anymore re-entering the tight hug that Nick had initiated earlier. Nick now had no more tears, but instead wore a huge smile. "Yea Carrots, I'll see ya later okay your first carrot cake back is on me and don't you forget it!"

"Oh Nick, I'll see you later you sly fox!" Nick's hugged tightened, but Judy didn't mind.

"I'll miss you a lot you know" Nick said in a somber tone

"I'll miss you more" Judy retorted earning a chuckle out of Nick.

The sun has set the day is done.

* * *

Judy took a step into her new apartment in the meadowlands. It was bigger than her usual one, but reeked of sweat and body odor. Obviously the person previously living here didn't take good care of it. There was a small bathroom that had a toilet, shower, and a sink missing its knobs, greeeeaaat. The bedroom was the only room that was cleaned it would seem and she was too drained to even look at the kitchen and living room, but the smell definitely came from one of those rooms. Judy plopped on the bed and began staring at the ceiling. She had to find the Paws of the Sun and put an end to their game once and for all. Tomorrow was a new day and she would ensure the safety of animals all over Zootopia. Her first step was finding a way into the organization, but she put that thought to rest for now. She began to remember all the people she wouldn't be in contact with for a while. Nick, Finnick, Clawhauser, Trout, gosh even Chief Bogo. She couldn't get their goodbyes out of her head. Even Finnick gave her a free pawpsicle in hopes she would find good luck in her new home. Wait! She thought those weren't goodbyes! They were just see you laters! She would make sure to pay Finnick for the pawpsicle once she returned he had really grown on her. Yea that's it she would get done with this case and simply see them later. As she kept saying this in her head she drifted off to sleep where time and space had no rule and Judy could be with her friends forever.

 **A/N: Thanks For Reading Everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! The Next Chapter focuses mainly on Nick so look forward to that! Again if you are enjoying this story Follow and Review what I've done so far! And if you Really enjoyed it drop a favorite I would feel very humbled. Also send me your Fanfics I'd love to read and review them have a good week everyone**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What Makes You Lose Control?

 _A few hours earlier…_

Rain, lots and lots of rain. _Pitter patter pitter patter._ How long had it been now? An hour? Two? None of that mattered anyway. Gone, betrayed, abandoned. These words filled his head taking their place within his thoughts. He hurt, but wasn't bruised; He smiled, but wasn't happy. He felt it tittering, stumbling, and ready to snap. It wouldn't be long now.

"Hey…Nicky are you uh, are you good?" The dark raspy voice invaded his thoughts causing him to turn towards his diminutive friend. Finnick noticed immediately that the usually the glow that was ever present now in Nick's eyes was extinguished. Nick's smile was obviously forced and was obviously causing him pain.

"I don't know, I won't last much longer though." Finnick chuckled at this and his face became that of a scowl. Even though there was no light Finnick put on his shades it seemed like he was hiding something.

"I thought we were passed this Nick, after what happened last time and now that you have a real career I honestly thought it was done." Nick's expression didn't change the dead smile remained but his tears began streaming once more.

"It has been so long since last time, I guess I thought that too. I know that I don't have to ask, but if something happens will you help me big guy?" Finnick's fur was drenched, but Nick could've sworn he saw tears dripping from Finnick face.

"Of course man, best buds till we die. Now what do say we take a trip to the bar! Maybe some alcohol and flirting with a cute broad well settle you down." Nick's ear perked up a bit he could always go for a drink, but now especially a Jaguar Bomb sounded really delicious.

"Alright man, but last one to the van buys the first round!" Nick began sprinting to the van leaving Finnick shocked and in the dust. Once Nick was out of sight Finnick removed his shades, his eyes now a deep red. Finnick began walking towards the van; He used to win all their races, but ever since Nick went to the academy he hasn't come close to beating him. Finnick began laughing to himself thinking about events of the past and the start of all of Nick's problems.

"Damnit, bunny I really thought that you would be the one to stop this, not make it worse." He said under his breath. Finnick finally reached his van seeing Nick just leaning against it with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Aw c'mon Finnick you didn't even try that time. I can't accept this double or nothing?" Nick placed a coy smile on his face and a little bit of color returned to his eyes. Finnick knew better though, nothing had changed in his walk over and that was the most frightening thing about Nicholas P. Wilde. Having such control over his emotions made him able to use them like a switchboard, easily going sad to happy in a matter of seconds. The only thing is that emotions hate being controlled. Finnick knew this better than anyone and dealt with his own sort of anger issues that he decided to embrace rather than control. Nick on the other hand was the most controlling, but when that control is lost even Finnick's anger seemed like nothing more than a child's temper tantrum. "Um helllooo earth to short stuff you gonna take this bet or what?" Speaking of anger, Finnick was feeling another surge coming on.

"Ya know what Wilde I'll take on your bet and beat you so bad you'll feel it for weeks!" Nick began laughing before returning to his normal composure.

"I don't know Finnick you didn't even hear what I said it would seem"

"Then tell me Wilde my answer is going to be bring it on fuckface either way!" Nick's eyes came to life for real this time, he was always a sucker for some friendly competition.

"You and I are going shot for shot runt! And if I win I get free rides to work for a month!" Finnick's anger was reaching its peak as he hopped into the van and began revving the engine.

"Oh yea bitch! Well if I win you introduce me to that cute artic fox Sally and you pay for our first date!"

"Big talk coming from a fox's whose last date ended short because someone couldn't get it up!" Nick jeered as he hopped into the passenger's seat.

"WILDE!" With that finally Finnick slammed on the gas and his van made a screeching sound before flying off at full speed towards the most popular bar in Zootopia, The Den.

 _One hour drive later_ …

Nick and Finnick were now walking towards the entrance to the bar. Finnick was still fuming and Nick wore an expression similar to when he was stuck in the back of Mr. Big's car.

"So that's what a week worth of fresh produce looks like squashed." Nick said in a shocked and confused tone

"That was my light and you know it! Stupid fucking brats should watch where they are going." Finnick was obviously still upset about the comments from earlier and was ready as can be for Nick's challenge. Nick gave Finnick a very questioning look which Finnick noticed immediately.

"Listen Nicky first I'm gonna destroy you in this challenge and then I'm gonna score with Sally, Let fucking go!" And with that Finnick stormed into the bar and over the sounds of countless animals Nick could hear Finnick yelling "Yo! Katie! Get me and Nicky a table and a full handle of whiskey!" Nick chuckled at the sight of it.

"Jeez I wish I had that kind of control over my emotions." Nick mumbled under his breath. As he walked into the bar his silhouette disappeared in a flash of noise and music.

* * *

Light, shining light, bright obnoxious light! Why was it so bright right now?

"The sun?" Nick dizzily mumbled. He was in a bed, wait bed? What happened to the bar? This wasn't even his bed nor was it his house. Was it his hangover? His head definitely hurt, but it would cause illusions would it? After a quick observation it was definitely a male's apartment. There were clothes sprawled about, a bunch of video games and consoles in front of the TV and were those… action figures? The sun was shining through a small window and Nick could hear what sounded like someone frantically running about. Nick entered his officer mode and was preparing for the worst. Whose house was this and when had they got their grubby hands on him. Some people wanted to hurt him, but more people wanted him dead. The footsteps grew louder rushing towards the room he was in; Nick braced for the confrontation not sure what to expect next. All of a sudden a young raccoon burst into room slamming the door into the wall

"Officer Wilde wake up! Oh." The Raccoon was in nothing, but his boxers (they had little trash cans on them!) and it seemed like he hadn't realized it until just now. His cheeks went red and continued on with his previous sentence. "We… um are gonna be late for work." Nick was confused who was this raccoon and how did he know him. Nick was staring at the raccoon very intensely try to ascertain why he was so familiar looking. "Um… uhhh what are you doing Officer Wilde?" Nick didn't hear him he was too busy analyzing his situation and was blocking out the Raccoon's voice. "Officer Wilde I uhh… I'm not like that… uhh why do you keep staring. I'm sorry I barged in with just my boxers on I didn't… I wasn't… Ah jeez." Nick broken from his daze gave the raccoon an 'are you serious' face and the raccoon's face continued to get redder and redder.

"Calm down kid I'm not checking you out, I'm trying to figure out who you are and why you kidnapped me." The raccoon's face changed from one of embarrassment to one more comedic in variety with tears streaming down his face. ( **A/N: Think that crying face in most comedy animes)** "Huh? What? Why are you crying?"

"Well for one you think that I kidnapped you, but mostly because you don't recognize me at all." Nick was confused, should he recognize this animal? "My name is Rookie De Marini and I'm the one of the two new recruits that joined the ZPD."

"Not ringing any bells."

"I graduated at the top of my class!"

"Nothing kid."

"I'm currently partners with Officer Finch"

"Ooooh, you're that dumb wild kid that Trout is always talks about!" Rookie face dropped he hadn't expected his morning to start off like this.

"You're my idol Officer Wilde! Criminal gone good guy, it gave me the courage to at least try, we talk at my commencement ceremony!" Once again realizing his current situation Nick's face dropped into one of fear.

"Uhh this isn't some creepy stalker thing is it?" Rookie started blushing again

"No way man you being here is all you!"

"Whatcha talkin bout squirt" Rookie's facial expression went to a more neutral position and Nick was able to notice that one of his ears was chipped, but other than that he just looked like a raccoon with the same build as himself.

"You were absolutely trashed mumbling about how some Finnick guy cheated and that you hoped he popped a hole in his condom." Nick's face went sour.

"Aw no way I lost, how don't I remember any of this, that god damn that fennec." Rookie laughed at this earning an unimpressed stare from Nick. "All right Rookie well that doesn't explain why I'm half naked in your bed and you're standing half naked as well."

"Gah! I'm getting dressed we are going to be late for the morning briefing I hope your my partner for the next rotation!"

"Don't get your hopes up kid there are plenty of people I can get partnered with."

"Aww, but you promised last night!" Nick's ears dropped. Did he make drunk promises again? "You said you would talk to Chief Bogo today because I helped you in your time of need!"

"Look Rookie, can I call ya Rook." Rookie furiously nodded his head "Great, now I was absolutely plastered last night obviously some of the things I said weren't true and I'm just not ready for another partner yet." Rookie face turned into something more conniving as if he was up to something.

"Well Jeez Officer Wilde then what am I ever going to do with this video tape of Zootopia's #2 police officer stumbling drunkenly through the streets." Nick's eyes widened, not good.

"Are you trying to blackmail me Officer De Marini?" The raccoon placed his own coy smile on his face.

"Of course not sir, just call it a little insurance in order to be partnered up with my personal hero for the next six months. You ain't the only hustler on this force anymore." Nick put on his own smile which confused Rookie.

"Oh a hustle very impressive sweetheart I can respect that, buuutt you got a long ways to buddy." Rookie started sweating.

"What… are you… talking about?"

"Well ya see I got some friends who you don't want to meet so if you threaten me with that weak shit I'll have someone personally introduce you to the ground. Capiche?" Rookie had the opposite reaction Nick was expecting.

"Holy cow you are the real deal, #1 hustler in all of Zootopia and one of the best cops on the force!" Rookie's smile was beaming. "There was no tape anyway, but man what an intimidating guy, you're the coolest!"

"You're a weird kid you know that."

"Very much so yes sir. Oh feel free to use that bathroom down the hall I live by myself so no worries about waking any one up. The morning brief starts in around 1 hour so we gotta be fast as can be. I parked my car right outside! Meetcha there!" Rookie then scurried off to a different room of the house in order to get changed. With that Nick finally got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom that Rookie had mentioned. What a strange kid Nick thought, but he only wondered one thing about the kid. As an ex-criminal, what would make him lose control? Nick decided to splash some water on his face and quietly stared at the mirror. It took him a second, but he realized a big purple bruise underneath his left eye. Just now processing what happened he screamed.

"Gaaaaahhhh! What happened to my eye?!" Nick heard a door open and following that came Rookie's voice in a terrified tone

"I uh may have tripped and dropped you down some stairs." Nick's eye began twitching uncontrollably as he continued to stare into the mirror. "It wasn't on pur-"

"Rooooookkkkkiiieeeee!"

* * *

 **(A/N: Enter Rookie the raccoon. Rookie is an OC of mine, but as I hopefully demonstrated here he is mostly a supporting character, but still play a big part in the story. One more thing I wanted to note was that I was considering doing Side stories that Branch off of this one. Three that I had in mind were the Riots (Chapter 2) that took place prior to the story, The Night in the Bar along with Rookie finding Nick and a Finnick & Nick prequel fic. Let me know what you guys think and as always stay awesome thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fates Intertwined

 _Later that same day…_

"… And finally Office Wilde and De Marini, Now get out there and keep our streets safe." Chief Bogo had just finished assigning the new rotation and Nick was left in an all-encompassing daze. Had he misheard the Cape buffalo or had he drank more than he should've last night. Nick was snapped back into reality, but a high pitch shriek that shouldn't be a sound any mammal is able of producing.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yesssssssss!" Rookie had launched up from his seat in extreme fervor and immediately his eyes were replaced with stars and a smile as wide as when Clawhauser received a deluxe box of donuts on his birthday. Chief Bogo had already left the room, but many of the officers who remained had begun laughing at Rookie's excitement. Nick placed his head in his hands and began to blush so hard that the red still showed on his deep orange fur. Trout walked by and saw Nick's reaction. Trout had been assigned as Clawhauser's assistant and while it wasn't something she was completely looking forward to she had been Rookie's partner prior to the rotation and man was she happy to get away from his very… interesting personality.

"Don't worry Officer Wilde, he is umm… well Rookie is…" Trout had gone silent and had begun to stare at the raccoon who was now desperately trying to stop the other officers who were laughing at his reaction. Nick looked up from his hands with an expression that showed how ridiculous he found this series of events. Nick was waiting for Trout to finish the rest of her sentence. When Trout finally returned her attention to Nick, she was wearing the most pained and nervous smile he had ever experienced. "Good Luck!" Trout immediately ran as fast as she could away from Nick's seat leaving Nick shocked that Rookie's former partner couldn't find a single redeeming quality about his new partner.

 _Great, this one's gonna be a handful_ Nick thought as he finally got up from his seat and began making his way to the exit of the bullpen. He would have to have a talk with Chief Bogo about this, he wasn't ready for another partner; no he didn't want another partner, Judy was the only animal on the force he could even tolerate working with. _I guess that wouldn't work since she is gone now though_ Nick was getting upset all over again. Nick looked over his shoulder to see Rookie now gathering the things at his desk in a very energetic manner. Was it wrong to be so judgmental of his new partner when he barely knows him? Nick thought about it and was he being a hypocrite? All he wanted to do when he was younger was to be a scout, but those assholes had treated him like shit just because he was a predator, that hadn't even given him a chance! Then as if all at once Judy's words began to reverberate throughout his mind.

 _Life's a little bit messy. We all make mistakes. No matter what type of animal you are, change starts with you._ Nick's droopy frown was replaced by his signature smile and he began chuckling to himself.

"Heh, whatever you say Judy" A tear started forming in his eyes. "Hey Rook, let's get going we gotta streets to keep safe a blueberries to eat!" Rookie began to fumbled his notebooks in order to give Nick a sharp salute

"Yes sir, Officer Wilde sir!" Nick began laughing as he walked out of the bullpen with Rookie close behind.

"So Rook we got free patrol today where do you wanna go?" Rookie in his excitement began to yell

"Oh! I know sir! One of my connection in the under-" Nick quickly covered Rookie muzzle making a shhh motion with his free hand.

"Are you trying to get your buddy busted? You can't just go blurting out about criminals inside a police station dummy." Rookie's face turned red and nodded his head. Nick released his paw and the raccoon turned down the volume of his voice

"Ah jeez… well one of my old running buds said something big was going on today in the Meadowlands."

"How big we talkin?"

"Big enough that he didn't even want to be apart of whatever it was. He said his cousin Duke was the only reason he got invited to help with it. He turned it down after hearing the details though, apparently it was baaaaaad."

"Duke? Duke Weaselton? When did that son of a bitch get released from his cell?"

"No idea, but I think we should go to the Meadowlands and stop whatever he is involved in."

"Aren't you afraid of your friend being mad at you for arresting his cousin?"

"I'm an officer now sir and he knows that. If he was letting me know about what his cousin was up to it must be bigger than just protecting his family."

"Well I can't ignore that logic I guess. Alright! Let's go check out the Meadowlands, besides even if your tip turns out to be worth nothing I got some questions for Duke any way. C'mon Rook time to rock n' roll!"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Judy's alarm clock was blaring not allowing its owner to receive even another moment's worth of rest. Judy rolled over to her side and slightly opened her eyes to observe the red numbers on her alarm clock.

 _Oh carrots its 10:00am already I never would have slept in this late on the job!_ Judy thoughts jolted her body awake and she moved to get ready for the first day of being undercover bunny. Judy walked over to her bathroom and picked up the bag of make-up given to her by the ZPD. It contained several bottles of fur dye, a dozen cases of assorted make up with instructions on how to create realistic scarring. _I'd better shower first_ Judy got to thinking, the oils in her hair would prevent the dye from penetrating deep enough for it to retain. She couldn't risk her cover being blow by such a slight oversight. Judy usually enjoyed showers since she would use the alone time to think, but now however her thoughts were filled by images of all the friends she had left behind for the next 6 months, maybe more. Judy applies her carrot scented 2 in 1 Shampoo and Conditioner and cleansed her body. She couldn't keep them out of her mind, why was he always there now. Nick's goofy smile, Finnick's burst of anger, Clawhauser, Trout.

 _That's hardly a good bye! It's more of a see you later._ Judy felt tears welled up in her eyes once more, but quickly blinked them away as she turned off the shower.

"Alright time to change identities, see ya later Judy Hopps and hello Jessica Jumper!"

 _An hour later…_

"Annnnd done!" Judy looked into the mirror and admired her work. Her once silky silver fur was now a deep brown that would remind one of a chocolate bar. Over her right eyes was a fake scar and looked as if someone had slashed it. The coup de grace and her personal favorite touch was two fake piercings, with one in her nose and one in her mouth. If her mom saw her right now she would have a heart attack and force her to live back home forever. A thought that Judy definitely wasn't relishing. Judy decided to take a look at the clock, it now read 12:30pm. "Alright! No more time to waste!" Judy exclaimed as she made her way for the door. "The quicker I get this done, the quicker I get to see all my friends again!" Judy walked outside and was immediately surprised by the sight. Flowers were everywhere, and the sun was shining bright. She wasn't able to tell last night because it was so dark, but this was the most beautiful neighborhood in all of Zootopia! The animals living there seemed to all be of the prey variety and everyone had large smiles and it seemed like nothing could ever go wrong here. Judy started to wander down the street in order to familiarize herself with the layout in case anything went south on the job. The buildings were all bright colors and the way the sun shined could make you believe that it was shining just for this town. _Could a crime syndicate really be placed here? It's so peaceful here; did I get sent to the wrong place? I need to get a lead! All these critters look too peaceful to be a part of –_

 _THWACK!_

Judy felt her butt hit the ground and she heard a grunt from whatever it was that she walked into. Judy focused ahead of her and saw a weasel wearing a white wife-beater shirt and a pair of black shorts with a red and white design. Judy thought it would only be right to apologize and be along her way.

"Are you –"What was she doing, she was supposed to act like a criminal she almost blew her cover already. Judy knew she was going to regret acting like this later, but it was all for the job at hand and she wouldn't let the chief down. "Are you kidding me?! Watch where you are going weasel!" The weasel holding his head shot the bunny a glare, he was prepared to fire back.

"Alright Flat Foot what's the big idea, you tryna fight me or sometin!" Judy could recognize that accent anywhere. When had he gotten out of jail? "Hey you still wit me toots, do you even know who you're dealing wit right now." Judy smiled; this was good, very good. Time to milk this blessing for some info.

"Well, well, well… you're the infamous Duke Weaselton aren't you?" Duke's face went from a frown to a conniving smile. "I didn't know you got out of prison, who woulda thought you were let out after playing such an important role in that night howler job. Duke began to laughing weezing and coughing as he did; signs of a heavy smoker she could use this.

"How'd I get out?! Well I'd have to be put in the prison first doll face." This took Judy by surprise.

"How is that possible I… I thought that pair of cops caught you" Duke began laughing again.

"Oh they caught me alright, but let's just say I have some very, VERY powerful friends sweetheart. Besides I still owe those cops a few presents for the trouble they caused me." With this statement Duke brandished what look like a butterfly knife and began twirling it in his paws. Judy was becoming increasingly nervous. This man wanted to kill her in cold blood what was she gonna do, how could she continue on knowing that this weasel was out to kill her and Nick. She was ready to panic, ready to drop her cover and arrest Duke on the spot. What was she to do now?

 _C'mon Carrots, it's just a hustle sweetheart_

Judy could've sworn that she had heard Nick just now, but he was nowhere to be seen was she just imagining things? No matter what just happened Nick's words had calmed her down and she was ready to move forward she needed to solve this case.

"Oh my, such a strong and intelligent man, let me buy you a pack of cigarettes I'd love to hear more about what kind of dangerous activities you're apart of now." Judy winked at him and she could see Duke falling for the bait.

"Sounds good to me Mrs. Uhhh…"  
"Love." Duke didn't even finish his sentence, but instead whistled and made a motion for Judy to lead the way.

* * *

 _In a random alleyway_

"C'mon darling it's no fun smoking by myself" Duke took a puff of his cig and blew the smoke into Judy's face; she thought she was gonna be sick.

"No thanks Duke I don't smoke, but I am looking for a different kind of fun." Duke gave Judy a questionable look and began to inspect her body. Judy instantly realized her mistake and quickly corrected herself. "Not that kind of fun you dumb weasel! Look I'm a little short on cash and I need to score a job aight!" Duke chuckled a little and flashed an evil smile showing off his sharp teeth.

"Ah so that's what this is, I thought you were a bit curious rabbit" Judy's eyes went wide. Had she said something that would blow her cover?

"What do you mean Duke?" Duke brandished his butterfly knife again and flipped it open. Judy was beginning to sweat; should she run? How much longer could she play this out, she wasn't expecting this to be so hard so quickly. She was awoken from her thoughts from Duke placing a paw on her shoulder and staring deeply into her eyes.

"You heard about the job didn't you." Duke flashed Judy his canines. He was to close and armed there was no easy way out of the situation, she would have to roll with the current situation.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Duke continued to twirl the knife in his other paw it coming dangerously close to Judy's face.

"You don't have to play dumb anymore toots, you must be the contact sent to us by our benefactor and here I thought you had met with a tragic fate by the hands of ." Judy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Duke really mistaking her for this 'contact' person? Whatever the reason Judy would need to investigate this, Duke obviously has connections that spread deep into Zootopia's underground. This would give her a foot in the door and put her on the right path.

"Dang, you are smart weasel, now let's get this show on the road, our mutual friend doesn't like to be kept waiting." Judy had seen plenty of undercover detective drama shows with Trout. Hopefully some of the cheesy stuff in there was somewhat true and would work here. Duke hid his knife once more and backed off a bit from the rabbit.

"What? You're the one who was wasting time, you knew who I was and everything! I was on my way to the meeting before you bumped in to me rabbit!" The weasel looked irritated now, but Judy knew she was in now.

"I had to make sure you weren't some imposter I had heard you were in the slammer I haven't been in contact thanks to ." The weasel looked like he thought for a second before placing a paw out for a handshake. Judy grasped it and shook it firmly

"Aight, Aight no doubt, well let's get a move on then Walt and Jesse are probably fuming that we are 30 minutes late." Duke began leading Judy to the meeting place. Where had Judy heard those names before that were very familiar especially because they worked with Duke. Judy felt has though she was about to be on the wrong side of something big. With an uneasy queasiness in her stomach she followed Duke down the street neither of them noticing the pair of eyes fixated upon them.

* * *

 _On the same street farther down_

"Oh Officer Wilde, Officer Wilde!" Rookie was shouting at the fox who decided to take a peaceful nap while Rookie commenced his first stakeout.

"Ugh what's up Rook" Nick groggily answered. Rookie smiled wide in response.

"I've got identification on one Duke Weaselton sir!" Nick fixed his chair from its lounging position and took Rookie's binoculars. "They are about two blocks ahead of us!"

"They?" Nick questioned before focusing in on where Rookie was talking about and he couldn't believe it, but the kid was right. There he was one of the most small time criminals ever who should still be in prison for assisting the atrocities that occurred six months back, but with him a dark brown rabbit. That was all he could tell from this distance, but she seemed familiar somehow.

"Are we gonna arrest him Officer Wilde? Oh Boy! I can't wait to make my first arrest!"

"Hold your horses Rookie, he hasn't done anything yet and it looks like him and that rabbit are off to do something, I have no idea what, but I got a bad feeling about all this."

"Ah! As expected as the number one police officer on the force, then I'll keep an eye on them sir!" Nick made a tired face a Rookie, this kid really needed to calm down some.

"Alright Rook make sure not to lose them! Time to catch us some criminals!" And with a revitalized spirit Nick started up the cruiser and began to tail what he thought to be wannabe criminals. He would show Judy that he could keep the streets safe and she wouldn't need to worry. The bunny worried him though, he definitely had seen her before, but where, where was this bunny from and why couldn't he put a name to the fur.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: No Control

 _Meadowlands: Unknown Warehouse_

It was dark and she couldn't see a thing. Duke was leading her to the meeting, but she hadn't expected it to be in a place as dark and damp as this. She could barely see the outline of Duke's body anymore, how was a meeting supposed to take place in utter darkness?

"Duke, do you have any idea where we are going?" Judy was wondering how the weasel was even navigating the pitch black warehouse. She could see Duke's outline shift ever so slightly, he must be looking her way now.

"Of course toots, I may be no fox, but my night vision is still pretty decent. Besides, it's not like we are having the meeting in here." This raised Judy's suspicions; why go into an abandoned warehouse if this wasn't the meeting place? All of a sudden Duke stopped short causing Judy to bump into him.

"What's the big idea weasel?!" Judy mentally kicked herself. Even if Duke was a known criminal, if her parents ever found out about her lack of manners today she would have a bar of soap with every single one of her meals. The weasel scoffed in response.

"Fuck off bunny, you got any idea how hard it is to find a tiny button in a place like this?!" A button? Why was Duke looking for a button? Judy noticed his outline scurrying along the floor his paws stretching out in every direction. This went on for another five minutes until Judy heard what sounded like a lock unlocking, ready to release any secrets that it held inside. "That damn Jesse always being so paranoid! The button gets harder to find every fucking time." It hadn't been apparent before, but Duke was starting to display some very colorful vocabulary; another sin in her parent's eyes and sometimes Judy's as well. "What are you doing rabbit? Get off the door." Judy was confused by this, but listened to the weasel. As soon as she hooped off the floor began to slide open creating the ear shattering sound of metal scratching against metal, well for here anyway, Duke seemed un-phased by the unholy sound. Once the metal came to a halt it was revealed to have be covering a small sized hole with a ladder leading down to a tiny light that seemed miles away. Most of ZPD's officers wouldn't be able to get down this hole let alone have the ability to find the button that activated the mechanism. A perfect hideout for some criminals who would need to make a quick getaway from the likes of Officer McHorn. "Hope you ain't claustrophobic doll" the weasel giggled at his comment.

"As if _doll_ " Judy had been in much scarier places; as if a little tunnel could frighten her. She could see the outline of Duke's arms make a smooth motion resembling the bow of young gentleman.

"Ladies first" Duke spoke in an obviously mocking tone. Judy quickly released air from her mouth producing a _Pfft_ sound. She began her descent down the ladder with Duke following close behind.

"I swear to God Duke if I feel your dirty feet even graze my ear I'm tossing you off!" Touching a rabbits ears was almost as bad as touching a sheep's wool. The weasel just laughed.

"Oh feisty!" Duke then pulled something that look like a remote out of his pants pocket. At the click of a button the metal layer began to cover the hole up again.

"Wait! If you had a remote why didn't you use that to open the door?!"

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that, maybe because it only closes it!" If sarcasm had a flavor then Judy would be an expert taste tester. Being around Nick practically 24/7 had just created a reflexive response that not even she knew she had.

"Dumb fox" Judy quickly used one hand to cover her mouth. She waited a moment to see if Duke would call her out on her foolish mistake, but he didn't say anything. He must not have heard what she said. She returned to descending the ladder using the time to get lost in her thoughts.

 _Damn it Judy! Get it together, no more slip ups! A big enough mistake and then you'll be seeing Grandpa Peter too soon for both your liking._

* * *

 _Meadowlands: Underground Hideout_

Two large rams were sitting at a round table with a multitude of documents sprawled across it. They were both roughly the same size and stature. The only way to tell these two apart other than their clothes was a mark on one of their arms. A standard paw mark encompassed by a circle with line protruding out in every direction. They had heard the opening of the door and their guests were bound to arrive any moment now. The markless ram began to organize the papers into four separate seating areas.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

The ram took his seat while his partner raised his voice at the noisy intruders.

"A thousand colored folds stretch towards the sky,  
Atop a tender strand,  
Rising from the land,  
'Til killed by a maiden hand,  
Perhaps a token of love, perhaps a goodbye  
Tell me intruder, What am I?"

On the other side of the door was Duke and Judy who had just reached the door to what Duke referred to as the safest place in all of Zootopia. Judy hadn't been prepared for something like this. The dimly lit hallways that felt as though any moment they could collapse upon her, suffocating her till her own light died out. Now there was a disembodied voice speaking riddles through a door in order to maintain secrecy and keep whoever was inside safe from any unwanted visitors. This couldn't be some small time operation could it? It was too organized, too secretive to just be some small time job. Duke cleared his throat and spoke with a very out of character clarity.

"You are a flower, destined to grow and die under the watchful guidance of the sun." Immediately Judy heard what sounded like at least a dozen locks come undone in an instant. The door steadily opened on its own, inviting in its two guests. Duke walked through the entrance with Judy following close behind and beyond that she couldn't believe her eyes as to what she saw. It was a full blown apartment down below the surface. It was bigger than her own place and seemed as though it could fit 6 or 7 people comfortable. She didn't have time to explore more though as upon entering her and Duke were approached by two rams. It didn't take Judy all that long to connect the names to the faces. Walter and Jesse Lanolin, brothers who played a pivotal role during the night howler as the minds behind creating the toxin that possessed the ability to turn any animal on the wrong side of the gun into a savage. The dots were all connected and Judy's mind placed them all together at once. The thief Duke Weaselton, The chemical masterminds of the Lanolin brothers, and the setting being the Meadowlands, known as the town of flowers; Chief Bogo was right just because Bellweather was behind bars, didn't mean her ideals would die! One of the rams finally spoke

"So good to see you Duke I am honored to be working with you again." The ram spoke with a tone that reminded her of all politicians who had come to meet their "hero".

"Likewise Walter. And Jesse! Baby! Been too long since I've seen your ugly mug!" Judy was perplexed, Duke was speaking to these two rams in completely different mannerisms. What made Walter a being to turn Duke into a much more respectful and well-mannered animal. Jesse began to walk off towards another room with Duke walking next to him. Judy could hear Jesse's faint response.

"Too soon if you ask me rodent, just try not to get caught this time." Judy hadn't realized until just now, but she was now alone in the main hall with Walter. Before she could even react, Walter had taken hold of Judy's hand and brought his lips down upon it placing a soft kiss. Judy's ears began to turn red and frantically began to avert her eyes away to anything that wasn't Walter's eyes. It may have been her natural talent for law enforcement, but her eyes gravitated to a mark that was firmly placed on the right shoulder. Was it a tattoo? No couldn't be upon closer inspection there was no coloring to the mark and it seemed to be welted. That could only mean one thing it was a –

"You like my branding Miss. Love?" Judy was released from her stupor and return her attention to the ram who was now staring deep into her eyes.

"How do you know my name?" The ram give a slight chuckle.

"Please Miss Love, had Duke not informed me over your arrival you would have been tranquilized and subject to various torture methods on how and why you came to find this place the second you entered this room. Although I'm not one for secrets amongst partners, so I humbly request you indulge me with your real name." Judy couldn't look away any longer, this man was different than all the other criminals she had dealt with so far. His mannerisms terrified her, she felt as though she had no choice, but to comply.

"It's Jessica Jumper a pleasure to meet you Mr. Walter." Walter began to clap his hand together.

"Ah! What a wonderful name, a fine name that rolls swiftly and casually off the tongue. Also please darling refer to me as Woolter, it is my given name after all. Unfortunately young Duke and Jesse prefer Walter, hopefully you don't follow suit." Judy could feel it deep down in her bones. This man was stringing her along, but she knew better than that. She was a master at turning people's words against them and she would use that skill to get the information she wanted.

"Of course Woolter, and since we aren't keeping secrets could you please tell me about your branding?" Woolter's demeanor hadn't changed in the slightest.

"Ah, this my dear is the sign of trust between society's elite. It took me many years to receive my branding, but working for the right people sped up the process significantly. This is the mark of the Paws of the Sun a name feared by all of Zootopia and I am one of its members. My work on the night howler serum made me and I quote 'One of the most promising candidates of our time'. Alas, now I'm curious my new accomplice, why do you wish to know about our organization." Judy reflexively smiled, _Jackpot!_ She thought. Following Duke, always lead her right where she wanted to be. She noticed Woolter's brow raise up high the first not forced emotional change the ram had shown.

"I want to join the Paws of the Sun sir, I've been searching for your organization for years." Walter's face adopted one of shock, which was the last thing he thought he would hear today. This didn't last long though as it was quickly replaced by a form of maniacal laughter. Judy took a hardy gulp, her request was rather foolish wasn't it.

"Oh Miss Jumper, you truly know how to stir up a man's emotions. I relish the feeling of seeing that dirty suit being abandoned by one of his agents in order to join a criminal organization, how splendid."

 _Dirty suit? Who was he referring to, could it be Skippy Celeriac? Did that mean he isn't a member of the Paws of the Sun? I need more info, but I'm pushing the limit here._ Judy was broken from her thoughts by a hoof being placed in her face.

"I barely know you Jessica Jumper and yet I'm intrigued by the unwavering confidence you just demonstrated to me. I can't give you any guarantees about gaining a spot in our organizations, but a private meeting with one of its leaders is something that isn't impossible. If your performance satisfies me I will personal arrange the meeting for you especially since this is one of our most crucial operations to date" Judy was ecstatic. She was making progress on her case already, at this rate she would have it all wrapped up in no time. Then, like a train with no breaks, the realization of the situation dawned upon her. In order to continue with her mission she would have to commit a crime under the authority of a member of such a detestable organization. This went against everything she stood for, why was she only thinking about this now? Not good! Not good! She had already seen too much she wouldn't be able to just leave. Drowning, she felt as though she was drowning. The water was closing in on her mouth, frantically try to swim up, get away, no way out except forward, and then nothing she fried her own brain and realized she would do whatever it took to keep the citizens of Zootopia safe, even if it costed her morals. Judy grasped the extending hoop and held on firmly.

"Deal!"

"Wonderful! Now let's get you briefed shall we? After all show time is only in two hours and we wouldn't want to keep the audience waiting." Judy realized she had no idea what she signed up for. She didn't even know the job why had she so willingly accepted. This man played her like a fiddle and now she was his toy.

"What is the job any Woolter?"

"I'm glad you asked Miss Jumper; you see there is this old ferret you runs a flower shop only a few blocks from here. The poor fellow has gone deaf you see and as such doesn't watch much television anymore. In the back of his store are two full packages of Night Howler seeds and we are going to steal them from right under his nose." Woolter cracked a mischievous smile and Judy fought hard to keep herself from gasping. She had agreed to help a bunch of criminals steal the most dangerous toxin in the history of Zootopia. It was at this point in time that Chief Bogo's word resonated inside her head.

 _Officer Hopps, do you believe ideals disappear with the person who started them?_

* * *

 _Meadowlands: Stakeout Point Alpha Two hours later_

"Hey Rook wake up and radio into Clawhauser, I finally got some movement in that warehouse the suspects disappeared into. Their numbers doubled I'm getting 4 heat signatures now. Based on their size and heat levels I'm gonna assume they are some kind of ram." Nick was at a vantage point across the street from the warehouse. His binoculars were experimental tech and utilized the heat of an animal's body in order to detect their movements inside of a building from the outside. The lead scientist at ZPD headquarters referred to it as thermal vision. Nick had to admit this gadget was pretty cool.

"I was never asleep sir! You just refused to talk to me the entire time!"

"Oh yeah, my bad!" Nick flashed Rookie a cocky smile causing the young raccoon to flail his arms up in an exasperated fashion. He clicked a button on his radio and began speaking

"Officer Clawhauser, This is Officer De Marini reporting in suspicious activity in the Meadowlands district. There are four suspects in total, one confirmed to be Duke Weaselton and one unconfirmed identity, a brown bunny with no match in the system, others are new additions and have yet to be identified. Officer Wilde and I are awaiting orders." There was an immediate answer through the static

"Roger that Officer De Marini, keep an eye on the suspects and official orders will be given in a few moments."

"I got movement Rook, suspects have begun to leave the building we get any orders?"

"Affirmative, keep an eye on the subjects and-"

"Stand down Officer Wilde!" Chief Bogo's voice boomed through the radio. "A four on two confrontation doesn't favor you very well I will not allow it!" On a normal day Nick would agree and comply with the orders of his superior, no matter how much he loved to tease him. Unfortunately, today was no normal day.

"Sorry Chief doesn't look like that's an option this time around if I lose these guy now we are gonna be in a lot of trouble." Rookie noticed sweat falling from Nick's fur and a slight twitch in his paw

"What?! Why?! Explain Wilde!"

"Sir I have confirmation, I repeat I have confirmation on the other two suspects in the party. We know them well Chief. Numbers 14 and 10 on the ZPD Most Wanted List for biochemical crimes against the citizens of Zootopia. Jesse and Walter Linolin have finally come out of hiding and that can't be good." Rookie could hear Bogo slam his desk through the radio.

"Wilde! New orders engage immediately, do not let them get away, permission granted to use high dosage darts, I don't care how long you knock them out as long as I get them in a cell for questioning! I'll have two more units move to your area so keep us updated on your status, expect a thirty minute wait time before reinforcements arrive."

"Roger sir, Wilde out." Nick clicked off his radio and began packing up the equipment that he and Rookie had brought to vantage point. Rookie was hopping up and down like a little kid.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! My first arrest is gonna be of two of Zootopia's most wanted criminals. Everyone won't be able to laugh at me after this, I'm pumped!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Rookie its 4 on 2 so we gotta play this smart. This isn't a game this is a life or death situation and a screw-up means we lose innocent lives." Rookie started laughing immediately. "Oh great you're so stressed out your randomly laughing such a rookie move."

"It's not that I'm scared Officer Wilde it's just I find it funny you're telling me to take it seriously when you have a bigger smile on than I do." Nick was confused and quickly felt his face which had become a wide grin from cheek to cheek, all of his canines shining brightly. Nick now aware of his own expression became consumed by a singular thought, a singular word. A word he thought had finally left his vocabulary. The word that cursed his life ever since that traumatic experience with the scouts. The word that caused his family to fall apart. The word that made him give up for a long time. He felt it coming back ever since Judy left, he wouldn't be able to contain the urge much longer. He couldn't let go of his urge to…

 _ **HUNT**_

* * *

 **(A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has read this far and I'm humbled to have so many of you read my story. I hope you all stick with me for many more. I have no idea how long this story is gonna be, but I feel like I've only just begun. Please if there is anything you'd like to see more of or you noticed some mistakes let me know in a review. Thanks again and happy reading)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: High Frequency

 _Meadowlands: The Happy Petal_

Judy couldn't believe they were just casually walking down the street; with the sun still providing enough light for any random pedestrian to be able to identify them should anything get messy. Judy of course had brought that topic up during the meeting for the job, but only received laughter in response. She hadn't understood why until they actually had gotten to street level. No one was batting an eye towards the group even though two of Zootopia's most wanted criminals were walking freely in the street.

 _Is this an everyday occurrence? How many criminals just freely walk the streets like this?_ Judy was getting lost in her thoughts once more as she cautiously followed the three criminals to their destination. She was due to report daily activities to Chief Bogo so he stay informed, but what would he do when he hears about this. Judy raised her eyes up to the target which finally came into view. The Happy Petal, a family owned flower shop run by an old ferret named Timothy with help from his two grandkids. Thankfully it was made apparent that Woolter was not looking to start a conflict and picked a day where the store was closed. This would mean the family of ferrets wouldn't be present and no one would get hurt. The group slipped into an alleyway and had placed itself under what seemed to be the shop's hanging garden.

"Alright Miss Jumper, let's see if you can live up to your namesake." Woolter motioned toward the open window on the second floor of the flower shop. Judy observed the building it was the basic square shape with walls consisting of multi-colored bricks. There were several vines hanging down just low enough that they would allow for her to grab on and climb up to the window. Judy began to stretch and prepare herself for a mighty jump.

"Oh Woolter, Please call me Love on missions, I made the name for a reason." Woolter placed a smile on his face once more.

"Of course Love, I'll be less careless from now on." Approving of the answer Judy leaped up and quickly grabbed onto one of the vines. It was sturdier than she was expecting, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she began to climb up to the window. Within a few moments she was inside the building. All she would have to do is open the back door and the seeds would be good as stolen. Judy was smarter than this though and had a long to think about it as they went over Woolter's plans. Judy had decided that if she couldn't stop the crime altogether she would instead sabotage the plan and ensure it failed. She ran down the stairs of the shop, past the first floor and rather into the basement where all the supplies was stored. Woolter had provided a map that consisted of the entire shops lay out. How he got this information, Judy was worried to find out, but she would use it against him. Judy figured she'd have around five minutes to open the door before the other three would get suspicious of her actions or rather, lack thereof. Judy quickly found herself in a room filled with gardening tools and bags of seeds with many different flowers. Judy grabbed the sharpest tool she could see and began searching the many bags of seeds for the Night Howlers. After a minute or two she finally had found the two sacks in question and quickly slashed a hole in both, the contents of the bags began to flood onto the floor. It wouldn't stop Woolter from obtaining the seeds, but rather the amount would be reduced significantly, potentially setting the plan back months. Judy, now satisfied with her work quickly ran back upstairs and went to unlock the door. The door creaked as it opened and suddenly the other three criminals dashed in as if their lives depended on it.

"What took you so long rabbit?!" Duke's eyes were frantically looking around and his breathing was erratic. Jesse had brought a knapsack with him and was not quickly sorting through its contents. The only one with an air of normalcy was Woolter still wearing a calm smile.

"Yes I was wondering that as well, it should have only taken a minute or two, but you came close to four." Judy was dumbstruck, he was right about the time, but should he really be so suspicious over a two minute difference? Judy was prepared though, she wouldn't lose to Woolter again in a battle of wits.

"The door is locked with a key, had to rummage through the drawers to find it. Anyway what's got you guys so scared?" Truth be told the key was already in the door when she had got to it, but it made a good excuse for the extra time she used. Woolter just made an affirmative grunt.

"Duke spotted a ZPD cruiser parking across the street with its lights on, they must've spotted me and are coming to make the arrest. You and Duke are going to hold off whoever it is until Jesse and I get the seeds out of the basement." Judy began to lose her cool, she prayed for it to be anybody, but Nick she wouldn't be able to stay in character if he showed up. Jesse finally stopped rummaging through his sack.

"I've got them Walter what now?" Woolter quickly walked over to his brother and took the item out from his brother's hooves. He then walked back over to Judy and placed the item in her hand along with what seemed to be two darts. Judy's eyes widened to a ridiculous size.

"Are these ZPD issued tranq guns! How did you guys get your hooves on these?!" Judy took another look at the darts handed to her and noticed the dosage. This was enough drug to take down an elephant. A dosage that strong would kill her if shot by it, thankfully she was the only officer of her size at the ZPD. Judy was beginning to get scared, how had these criminals gotten access to all of this dangerous ZPD gear? Woolter remained silent as he placed similar items in the hands of his weasel ally.

"Hear the story another time, my brother is in danger and I'd like to get out of here as soon as possible." It was Jesse who answered her this time. He was usually very quiet, but obviously very dedicated to his brother and would most likely die for him. She honestly couldn't imagine Woolter being the same way. Duke had now loaded his gun and begun pointing it at the door where the cops would come in. Judy mimicked the action as to not arouse suspicion.

"Right, sorry. Now hurry up the officers of the ZPD are probably already headed down the alley!" Woolter and Jesse nodded at the rabbit in unison as they began a quick descent to the basement. Judy subtly smiled; all they were going to find down there was disappointment. Judy calmed down and readied her stance. Her mind was already filling with I'm sorries aimed at whichever officer came through that door.

* * *

 _Meadowlands: ZPD Police Cruiser 001_

"Targets slipped into an alleyway sir" A young raccoon spoke, his eyes behind a pair of binoculars fixated at a group of four animals huddled under a hanging garden. The four criminals began to talk amongst themselves.

"Love?" The raccoon removed his binoculars to flash a questionable look at his vulpine partner.

"Excuse me sir?"

"It's what the rabbit said I'm pretty sure." The fox removed his own pair of binoculars and turned to his partner. "Radio that in see if we got that that name in the system anywhere." Rookie placed a hand to his forehead demonstrating a hardy salute before flipping on the radio.

"Office Clawhauser, this is Office De Marini can you please run a system log for a rabbit by the name Love." It was quiet for a moment until static was heard, indicating the incoming response.

"Roger that, I'll have Officer Finch run it to Central. Give me five minutes."

"Affirmative!" He placed the mic for the radio back in its resting position and turned back to his partner. The vulpine was once again staring down the alleyway with his binoculars. "Any change to the situation Officer Wilde?" Nick let a breath of air escape his lungs.

"The rabbit climbed her way into an open window on the second floor. Probably going to open some kind of backdoor." Rookie could see the gears turning in Nick's head. He was formulating a plan and that his something he was famous for. Rookie was constantly hearing about it throughout his time at training camp. While Judy Hopps was seen as the role model for all officers everywhere, Nick Wilde was feared by criminals everywhere. His personal experience and his natural cleverness as a fox made him crime's worst nightmare.

 _He's sooooooo cooooolll!_ Rookie cracked a wide smile, now awaiting Nick's orders.

"I'm gonna turn on the sirens" Nick stated casually. Rookie's smiling face now hung agape at the crazy idea Nick had just suggested.

"What?! We have the upper hand with a surprise attack! Why let them know we are here!" Nick didn't turn away from his binoculars.

"I know the three who are still outside. Walter Linolin won't care, but Duke Weaselton and Jesse Linolin will become panicked. Also based on the way the rabbit got bossed around I'm assuming she's new to the group. Getting 3 out of the 4 in a nervous state of mind will cause them to make mistakes. The best part is, they won't run away. He may not look it, but Walter Linolin is the definition of stubborn and will still try to commit the crime. Game Set Match, easier than hustling candy from a 25 year old fennec." Rookie was awe struck, this is what it meant to be Zootopia's finest. "Rookie, keep an eye on them I'm gonna flip the – "Static interrupted his words.

"What's this about love?!" Chief Bogo's voice boomed Nick placed a paw to his face slowly dragging it down his face in a comical fashion. "You better not be fooling around Wilde! You're little love stories can wait until after you get me the Linolin brothers." Nick checked the time on the dashboard. Nick quickly got to thinking.

 _6:38 it's been three minutes already since the rabbit went in, pfft amateur. Still can't banter with the Chief and miss this shot._

"Sorry Chief I'm just a fox in love I'll tell ya bout it later! Going radio silent for the remainder of the mission!" Nick motioned to flick off the transmitter stopping short only due to the loud sirens that now could be heard overhead. Rookie's foot had flipped the switch by accident earning an apologetic smile coming across the raccoon's face.

"Hey you were right! Look at Duke scramble!" Even without binoculars Nick was able to see Duke's smaller shape begin bouncing around the alleyway.

"Too bad I don't have my gun loaded Rook! Gimme a sec and keep me updated!"

"I got an eye on them Officer Wilde, let me know when to move out!"

"Wilde!" Chief Bogo's voice boomed through the radio once more. Nick flinched he already forgot about turning the transmitter off. The Chief didn't wait for Nick's response. "If you by any chance were earlier referring to a brown rabbit that goes by the name Love, please disengage immediately." This was one of the rare times where Nick was genuinely shocked. Was he wrong in his assumption that this rabbit was an amateur?

"If I may ask, why sir? She looks like an amateur."

"It's a trick, she has the highest officer kill count in ZPD history and I won't lose two more!"

"Officer Wilde they just ran into the store!" Rookie quickly commented removing his eyes from the binoculars.

"If not yourself think about your partner's life and think about what Officer Hopps would have to say!" Nick turned to Rookie who now had a slight sense of fear in his eyes.

 _That's right it's the kid's first real arrest, I would be scared too if such a dangerous person was a potential suspect._ Nick was ready to call off the attack. Carrots would be mad at him for dying any way might as well wait for those reinforcements.

"Roger th-" Nick felt the radio mic get swiped from his paws and quickly turned to the thief.

"We can't comply with that order sir! I won't put other officers at risk just because I'm scared!"

"Officer DeMarini you are in no position to-"Now it was Nick's turn to interrupt.

"Sorry Chief you heard the kid, and you know me can't ever let the little guys down."

"Wilde don't you dare!" That was all Bogo got to say though as Nick flipped the transmitter off and began to get out of the car. Rookie's eyes were filled with a much more substantial fear than before. Rookie spoke the fear now coming out of his voice.

"He's going to be so mad when we get back!" Nick started to laugh, Rookie was more scared of Bogo than a cop killer that was true comedy. Nick was readying his _ **HUNT**_ pistol loading in one of the _**HUNT**_ elephant tranqs, those rams would be out for atleast _**HUNT**_ a day or two. Nick could feel his _**HUNT**_ senses heighten ever so slightly. This always happened _**Kill**_ when he got into dangerous situations.

"Are you ready Rook?"

"I'm right behind you sir, ready to _**Kill**_ me some criminals!" Nick was shocked by what Rookie said.

"We aren't gonna kill em Rook, we are gonna detain them for questioning." Rookie once again gave Nick a confused glance.

"What are you talking about Officer Wilde? I never said I'm gonna kill anyone" Nick began to hold his head, he could've sworn he heard that. Nick nose was then alerted of a sweet scent that had just entered his nostrils.

"Hey Rookie? Do you smells carrots?" _**For him, For her, Kill**_ Rookie quickly took a sniff

"Nah man, just some flowers I think. Can we just charge down this alley already" Nick was somehow getting _**For him**_ distracted.

"Yea sorry I'll take point let's rock and roll!" Nick began running down the alleyway taking his position on one side of the door while _**For her**_ Rookie took his on the other side. _**Kill**_ The smell of carrots was even stronger than before now. It had a more soapy smell, like shampoo now though, _**HUNT**_ it reminded him of Judy's. Nick began to provide Rookie with a count from his _**Bloody**_ paws. 3, 2, 1…

Nick kicked open the door as a dart whizzed by his head. They were obviously expecting a lot taller officers it would seem. Nick _**I'm here**_ quickly surveyed the now visible room. All four perpetrators were present. The ram known as Jesse was holding a little bag with about 10 nighthowler seeds inside and Walter was holding a _**Don't cry**_ small packet that read _Dendrocnide moroides._ Duke was frantically trying to reload his gun as the two rams made a break for it out the front door by busting it down. _**Don't Run Away**_. He turned to quickly give Rookie directions, but he _**Everyone has demons**_ was already turning to run after the two rams with a look of filthy bloodlust spread across his face. The whole situation was falling apart in the strangest way possible, but he took advantage of it and quickly released a dart from his gun into the neck of Duke Weaselton. The weasel began to scratch at the dart trying to quickly get it out of his neck rolling around and trying all different angles, but it was too little too late. _**Everyone has fears**_ Duke's erratic movement ceased slowly and the weasel quickly passed out. That's when he noticed the smell once more. Carrot shampoo a sweet brand that only one person in his life ever wore every day. _**Everyone has an agenda**_ A brown rabbit was staring at him with eyes that he couldn't ever forget even if he wanted to. The dart gun in the rabbit's hand was shaking rapidly until it dropped to the floor. Nick's eyes began to tear up, even the ears were the exact same as his best friend. _**Nobody knows everything about everyone**_

"Judy?" The rabbit just nodded her head, tears starting to stream down. A multitude of words and sentences had begun to fill Nick's head.

 _Don't listen to them sweetie_

 _As if we'd ever trust a fox_

 _Just when I thought someone actually believed in me_

 _Do you think we all bleed the same?_

 _Never let them see they get to you_

 _Nicky I won't ice you today, but after today I can't have you involved with my family anymore you're too dangerous_

 _It hurts more when you believe in someone else ya know?_

All the voices were ringing in Nick's ears and suddenly he was on the ground desperately grabbing at them. Judy rushed to his side and began calling his name, but her voice was completely droned out. The voice all came together and somehow formed one cohesive voice that made the image of a rough looking vulpine pop up in his mind. Clutching a bloody hole that seemed to have been recently placed there.

 _You know Nick, I don't understand where the stereotype for us foxes came from. They say we lie, we cheat, and we are all around evil animals that have no right to live. I tried to live an honest life and serve this growing city, but if there is anything I've learned from this city its one singular thing. Nicky, my son, we foxes may be branded with the stereotypes, but more than 99% percent of the time it's others who try to harm us first. They hunt us, kill us. You have to be strong for your mother Nicky, for_ _ **her**_ _, and for_ _ **him**_ _too. Nicky don't-_

Silence, all the sounds had stopped. Nick let go of his ears and stared at the rabbit before his eyes, her tears dripping on his face. Nick quickly got up from the spot he laid in just a moment ago. He pointed his dart gun at the still kneeling rabbit. He had loaded another elephant dart into the gun after shooting Duke. The shot would most certainly kill her if it made contact. Judy's big eyes stared up at him now being filled with fear.

"Judy _**I'm**_ Please _**Awake**_ Run **N** _ **o**_ **w!"** Judy grabbed her dart gun and quickly dashed for the same door the two rams had before. A dart whizzed past her face and she turned to where Nick was standing. His gun was empty now he had actually fired at her. Tears once again formed in Judy eyes, but she continued out the door running towards the raccoon police officer in the distance.

"It's happened again dad, sometimes I wonder whether I should scorn your very existence or praise it." Nick whipped out his phone and began to quickly dial Finnick's number. There was a lack of anything in his soul as he stared at the now sleeping body of Duke Weaselton who remained clumped in the corner. _**Bad habits die hard huh, Nicky**_.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Ghosts

 _Meadowlands: IZOD Street_

Judy was hot on their tracks, but the three she was chasing were still just small specs in her field of vision. Judy still had tears dripping down her face, no matter how hard she tried to focus all that came to her mind was the scene that had just played out. Not only had she potentially scarred her best friend emotionally, but that same friend had pointed a gun and shot at her. Sure he was doing his job and she was proud of him, but judging by the make of and the size of the dart that was loaded into his gun was definitely not made for a bunny. He couldn't have been trying to kill her, could he? Judy would've continued to be lost in thought, but she was brought back to reality by a snarl that could only be made by a savage animal. Judy hadn't realized it, but she had caught up to the other three. The snarl had been produced by the black and gray mammal that was in hot pursuit of both Woolter and Jesse. Judy reached into her pocket to grab a dart that she had taken off of Nick when he collapsed. The dart wouldn't kill the officer so she didn't have to be afraid to take the shot now. She just needed to get a little closer and line up a shot that would produce her desired outcome. Judy tried her hardest to concentrate even with the images of a broken Nick still fresh in her mind. Her efforts were fruitless though as the raccoon ahead of her easily broke her focus.

"You bastards! I'll never forgive you for what you've done!" The raccoon was screaming at the top of his lungs and Judy could now hear how choked up he was. The officer definitely crying, but he bore the face that even Officer McHorn would be afraid of. The raccoon now lifting his dart gun and aimed it at the two rams. She didn't know how she could tell, but this officer was beyond a doubt aiming for Woolter. She had conflicting feelings, she wanted nothing more than for the dart to hit its mark, but if it did that would mean she was back at square one losing her only connection to the Paws of the Sun. Judy hadn't expected this task to be such a painful one and this was only Day 1 of her operation. Does it get easier from here or worse? The raccoon certainly wasn't waiting for Judy to finish her thought and was already pulling the trigger that would let the dart fly. Judy mentally said a quick sorry and with a strong leap launched herself at the officer. She collided with him, but apparently she was too late as she heard the sound of the dart beginning released from its chamber. She and the raccoon subsequently fell in a pile of garbage bags that were left on the street.

"Jesse!" Judy could her Woolter's panicked scream, something very out of character for him. She quickly situated herself so she would be on top of the raccoon who was still a bit dazed from her surprise attack. Judy quickly reached for her gun, which she had dropped in the collision, as the raccoon began to gather his bearings. The first thing he noticed was her.

"You! Get outta my – "

 _Fwip_

"Gah!" The raccoon screamed, a freshly placed dart had been fired into her hip and he could already feel himself losing consciousness. "No! I can't die here!" Judy got off the raccoon, his words beginning to slur. She made eye contact with raccoon who was beginning to fade, big mistake. "You bitch! Helping the likes of them! Those filthy kidnappers!" The words burned deep, but Judy wouldn't let it show. "I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you! Where's my mother dammit! I'll- I'll-" the raccoon finally had succumbed to the dart's contents and was now asleep, tears dripping down his now dirty face.

Judy wasn't expecting that and got her thinking train rolling once more

 _What about this has to do with his –_ Her thought train crashed just as soon as it started. She quickly remembered her whole reason for going undercover. The Paws of the Sun were involved in some sort of animal trafficking, was his mother a victim of that? Judy's chest began to burn hot. She was so in the wrong it was physically hurting her, she shouldn't be here, and she already wanted out or was she too far in already? She took another look at her victim who now laid still at her feet. She felt her resolve storm up again. She owed it to this mammal to bring the Paws to justice and to free him of the shackles of revenge. Revenge made animals do dangerous things, just look at Bellwether. Judy didn't want kids like this to turn out this raccoon because of forces beyond their control. Judy decided she would be the one to act out the revenge for all the victims of the Paws and that would mean falling even deeper into Zootopia's underground. After all, had it been her mother that was kidnapped Judy probably wouldn't have turned out much better. She couldn't stop now, but she would leave this young man with a present to hopefully hold him over for now.

"Jesse wake up you fool! You don't expect me to carry that backpack do you?!" Woolter was shaking a now unconscious Jesse who wouldn't even budge. Judy ran over to the two rams.

"What are you doing Woolter?! We gotta split!" Woolter shot an angry glance at Judy.

"Are you suggesting I leave my dear brother so that we may escape?"

"Yea I am, Duke's been arrested and I'm out of darts. That fox is gonna be coming down the street any moment! I mean look at this, they aren't fooling around!" Judy then directed Woolter's attention to the dart that was sticking out of Jesse's shoulder. It was an EX2 round, the most potent round used by members of the ZPD, used to purposefully knockout large sized mammals for 2 days so they can easily be transported to an appropriate facility for questioning and detainment. Woolter regained his posture at a speed that Judy found unsettling.

"Hmm, guess you're right oh well win some lose some I suppose." Woolter then took Jesse's bag and tossed it to Judy. "Here take this, let's getting moving then shall we?" Judy couldn't believe her ears. Woolter didn't seem the least bit broken up about leaving behind his brother who would easily be spending a few years in the ZCF (Zootopia Correctional Facility).

"If you're so eager to leave him behind then why did you stop in the first place?" Judy stated, placed the comically oversized bag on her back. They once again began to run down the streets of the Meadowlands and Woolter lead the way.

"He was a useful tool and I wasn't ready for him to be broken. I'm a bit of a child when it comes to my toys you see I like to use them for as long as possible, but life doesn't always work out that way unfortunately." Judy took a large gulp and felt a hole form in her stomach. Her survival instincts had never activated towards another prey species before. Her nose began to twitch uncontrollably, an image of that unfortunate incident with Gideon Grey popped into her head. Truth be told, Judy was now terrified of this individual more so than before, but this was quickly replaced by an unrelenting anger that must of become apparent on Judy's face because Woolter turned his head and snickered at her.

"Worry not Miss Love, I see you as a toy too and I will make sure you last."

* * *

 _Nocturnal District: Lost Child Reclamation Center_

 _A few moments earlier_

"Aw you poor little guy is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" A young opossum was holding the hand of a familiar fennec fox who was giving the best waterworks display he could manage. The little fox pulled out a photo of a blue Jumbo Pop and began to frantically point at it. The pair stopped in front of a building label Lost Child Reclamation Center. "A jumbo pop? Okay here's $15 bucks for your special treat to turn that frown upside down. Now wait right here and we will try to call mom okay?" The crying fox nodded his head taking the cash offered by the opossum. As soon as the opossum disappeared into the building the little fox scurried off into a van that was parked just around the corner. Ditching is makeshift scout's uniform for a rather nice black polo and cargo shorts. Finnick started his engine slamming a fist promptly into the driver's wheel.

"Goddamn it that took fucking forever, fucking Nick getting a real job." Finnick checked the time and it was already passed what Nick used to call "primetime" of some of his best sellers. "Those goddamn hamsters should start working on my fucking schedule!" Finnick pulled out a newspaper opening to the job hunt section. Finnick was tired of all the scamming and he was insanely jealous of the comfy job that Nick had landed. "This fucking gig ain't even fun no more anyways; might as well find something new to do."

 _Ring Ring Ring_

Finnick heard the annoying sound of his phone ringing and looked to see you was calling. His phone displayed a picture of an obnoxious fox lifting him off the ground and giving him a huge hug. Underneath the picture the words Nick the Dick had appeared. Finnick slightly smiled and clicked the accept button.

"Yo Nick, I was just thinking about you, I'm in the mood to win another bet!" The fennec laughed, but it certainly wasn't returned by the mammal he was talking to.

"Hey… Finnick" Nick sounded like he was in pain not a good sign.

"Oh shit, you sound terrible. Are you okay?" Finnick heard a deep sigh and a slight whimper escape Nick's voice

"I mean I could say I'm fine, but then I'd be breaking our number 1 rule" Finnick and Nick's number one rule was that under no circumstances would they ever lie to each other. They were lied to enough by Zootopia and her citizens and being a fox having a friend who you can trust meant the world to them. Finnick knew this of course, but Nick was obviously desperate for a pick me up and Finnick, though he would never say it, loved the playful banter between him and Nick.

"Bros before hoes?" He could hear the chuckle escape Nick's side of the line causing him to give a slight chuckle as well. The chuckle became a sob and even though he wasn't there in person he could tell the pain Nick was in.

"He came back Finnick, My dad… I almost made a terrible mistake right now and it's all his fault! But the worst part is he is protecting me so I don't go completely insane I'm losing my mind." Finnick winced. It was finally happening again, the doctors were wrong, this wasn't something that was going to just go away.

The result of a constant exposure to traumatic experiences in his early childhood and his mind's final defense mechanism. Nick Wilde was diagnosed with "Latching Ghost" syndrome ever since he was 11 years old. Nick in order to protect his sanity created his own mental image of his father which he believes to share a body with him. When under extreme mental stress Nick will fall into his thoughts and will relive any and all traumatic experiences that he had ever encountered. Nick loses control of his body and claimed it's like watching your life through a theater screen. Nick believes it to be his father trying to protect him. According to Nick's mother this is due to a predator's biological necessity for survival and Nick's survival instincts were placed permanently on accelerate and Nick associated the fear with his father, his co-pilot essentially.

"You know it's just your mind man, He is actually-"

"NO! He is! He is! I heard him, I- I- I-… I need your help Finnick" Finnick could feel the tears forming in his eyes. Nick was like a brother to him and was basically the only family he had. Nick's suffering was basically his own and he would do anything to make him return to the old sarcastic asshole he knew and loved.

"I'm here bud. What do you need me to do?" He could hear a quick murmur from Nick that sound like a quick string of thank yous.

"I have a body at the Happy Petal in the Meadowlands, I need you to take it to the warehouse."

"Nick you can't do this anymore, you're a cop now and I don't want you to resort to conning again. What would Judy-"

"Don't!" Finnick immediately caught on. Nick had certain things he believed to be triggers and would cause his "father" to lash out in rage and Nick would lose control once more.

"My bad man, have you been taking the pills?"

"I stopped because I was finally feeling better, everything was looking up!"

"Nick!"

"I'm sorry Finnick I shoulda known dad would still try to protect me, he does love me after all" Finnick wanted to shout at Nick that his father was long gone and six feet under, but that was a talk for another day once Nick got this attack out of his system.

"We will talk about this later, I'll come pick up the body it'll take me 15 minutes to get there though, make sure you got the fuzz looking the other way."

"Yea I'll be at the warehouse right after I make sure this case is settled. I wish I didn't have to involve you in this stuff Finnick, I'm really sorry"

"Eh, you little brothers are always a pain in the ass, but I'm serious about this being the last time. I'm so proud of how you've gone straight and I'll be damned if I ruin that any further. So next time… next… time… Ah! I'll tell you later, now go solve your stupid case or whatever see you tonight." Finnick hung up without even letting Nick voice his goodbye. Finnick couldn't hold back the tears and let them loose. He decided that if no one could see him then he actually had never cried.

* * *

 _Meadowlands: IZOD Street_

"Officer De Marini is down I repeat Officer down" Nick had run up the street to find his partner faced down in a pile of trash with one of the Lanolin brothers passed out a little farther ahead.

"Officer Wilde hold position! What about the suspects?!" It was Trout's voice, Clawhauser was taking a bathroom break. Nick could hear the distant sirens of the backup he had requested 30 minutes ago. Those cruisers were not very traffic friendly.

"Three of the suspects escaped, but Officer De Marini successfully capture rank #14 Jesse Lanolin." _**It's not good to lie Nicky**_ Nick ignored the voice now clearly speaking in his mind. He prayed that Bogo wouldn't arrive at the scene because he could not handle giving a report at this moment. _**My little Nicky a cop, I'm so proud**_ The mind could truly be a scary place. He felt as though his dad was standing right next to him. Three cruisers quickly came around the corner, followed by an ambulance.

"Officer Wilde, I have your order from the Chief!"

 _Yes! That means he isn't here_

"Go ahead Officer Finch"

"Officer McHorn is to relive you of duty and you are to be escorted back to your residence by Officer Francine. You are to have a full report written for tomorrow morning, Good luck Wilde!" The fox made a huge sigh of relief no long winded conversation, the quicker he got home the better.

 _ **Nicky you aren't going to do it again are you?**_

Nick whole-heartedly accepted that he had a problem, but he just continued to ignore the voice. It would be gone soon enough.

* * *

 _Zootopia Outskirts: Wilde Times Warehouse_

 _ **Nicky, don't ignore your father! You're not making me happy son**_

 _What do you mean dad I'm doing it for her and for him too, besides I know this is the only way you'll rest in peace_

"Nick?"

 _ **Don't ignore your father!**_

 _You're the one ignoring me I don't want this anymore stop trying to take over my life I'm a good guy now and I do honest work for Zootopia_

"Hey Nicky?!"

 _ **Hunt him for her**_

 _I'm trying dad, I haven't forgotten your words at all, but please stop this you're hurting me_

 _ **But I'm not even here**_

"Nick!" Nick was startled by the powerful voice that invaded his inner thoughts.

"Finnick! My…uh…my bad" The fennec was sitting on a tire that laid in front of the warehouse. It was an imposing building when it was pitch black like it is now.

"Dude I asked where did you get such an ugly looking antique, you'd get jail for life if someone knew you were stashing one of those." Finnick was referring to the slender metallic item Nick had in his hands.

"It's called a revolver apparently. Dear old' Dad left it to me"

 _ **Family**_

"I know what it is, that thing can cause some serious damage, poor guy. He's all tied up in there by the way so shows all yours pal."

 _ **Please Nicky, stop ignoring me**_

"I only have two bullets though, and one is going through that fucking bastard once I find him!"

 _ **Hunt Him**_

"He is the only scumbag I'm okay with you going all wild on. Although that doesn't explain why you're using this one right now for Duke."

 _ **Let Go**_

"Since this is the last time, I was thinking I'd learn how to shoot with this thing. Make sure I find the best spot once I get my shot at the real deal" Finnick just grunted in response.

"I'll stay out here and keep watch."

"Thanks Finnick, I'll make this up to you one day." Nick walked into the warehouse the door loudly squeaking as it open and closed. Nick came face to face with an unconscious Duke Weaselton tied to a wooden chair.

 _ **Who are you, Where's my Nicky**_

 _Stop Dad You changed me_

 _ **I'll protect him, He's my son**_

 _Dad just watch I'll make everything okay, I'll get rid of Zootopia's scum_

 _ **Protect**_

 _Protect?_

 _ **Hunt Him For Her**_

 _For her?_

 _ **Who will you protect?**_

 _Everyone, I'm a cop it's kinda my job_

 _ **Who will protect them?**_

 _I just said I will, I'm about to save a bunch of lives_

 _ **So many kinds of animals**_

"Do you think we all bleed the same?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Pain

"All around the mulberry bush, the foxy chased the weasel" Nick was singing. He was circling the limp body of a weasel named Duke. A pool of Duke's sweat had formed at his feet and he was waiting for his guest to wake up. "The fox won't stop so now he'll get shot" Duke began to stir, his eyelids opening to see a blob of orange and cream staring at him. As his view began to focus he could make out the shape of a fox wearing a very familiar combo of a Hawaiian shirt and Khakis.

"Wi-Wilde?" Duke slurred out. The fox remained still with both paws behind his back. Duke then noticed the pool of sweat by his feet. There was enough that at first he thought it was rain. Why was he sweating so much? He looked back up to ask the fox in front of him and was surprised to find the fox's face as close to him as possible. "Gah!" The weasel tried to recoil away, but realized he was tied down rather forcefully to a wooden chair. The thought hadn't lasted however as he felt a strange cold metal was suddenly placed to his cheek. His eyes, no longer under his control, danced over to the foreign object sending his brain into a frenzy.

 _Gun! Gun! Gun!_

*Click

Duke hadn't registered what was going on when he heard the sound of the trigger being pulled. His fight or flight reflexes kicked in and immediately chose flight. Duke started to scream has if he'd been stabbed, but in fact nothing had happened. Nick was just smiling at him watching him scream at nothing.

"Pop! Goes the weasel" Nick removed the gun from Duke's cheek and casually let it rest at his side. Duke's eyes became frantic and still couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He needed answers.

"What did you do to me Wilde?! I don't think I've ever sweat this much in my life!" Nick face remained the same, but he provided the weasel with an answer.

"Just a little gift from Kozlov after I got back in 's good graces. It's called a Flush and the Mafia uses them when someone gets shot by the ZPD. It causes your body to sweat as though you're standing in the middle of Sahara Square during the dead of summer resulting in the toxin of our darts begin taken out of one's system. Really effective if you ask me, I got you up in 5 minutes."

"You drugged me! Wouldn't be the first time I suppose" The weasel chuckled, forgetting his current situation. Nick just smiled, but was now demonstrating his sharp canines

"Of course, couldn't have you sleep through my little game." Nick twirled the gun around his finger and popped open the chamber. In the other he produced a single bullet and loaded it into one of the slots. Duke had only heard rumors about them, but here he was staring at one of the most deadly weapons in Zootopia's history. He had heard that unlike a dart or stun gun the ammo could pierce through any animal and put them in the hands of death. Nick spun the chamber and with a flick of the wrist it locked into place. "The game is called Roulette. I'm gonna ask you a question and then you're gonna give me the answer I wanna hear. If you answer a question right I spin this here chamber again and we start over from there. If you answer wrong though…" Nick placed the gun right in face the cold metal once again touching the weasel. Duke already had tears in his eyes out of fear. Nick eyes seemed to have become bored.

 _Oh man no fun, he already is about to cry where's the fun in that._

"Do you understand Duke?" Duke couldn't believe what he was hearing. That pawpsicle sucker was threatening him. All Duke wanted to do was grab his knife and cut Wilde right in his smug face.

"You can't touch me Wilde! You're a fucking pig now so I know you won't-"

*Click

Duke's heart rate skyrocketed. Nick Wilde had just pulled the trigger on him before he even finished his sentence. A tear streamed down his face, he could've died right there and then. This wasn't the same Nick Wilde.

"Oh! Lucky you! Even though you gave the wrong answer you get another chance! I'll repeat myself just this once for you buddy. Do you understand?" Duke felt broken. He would die tonight if he didn't follow Nick's every order.

"Yes sir." Nick noticed the tone in Duke's voice and even the sir he added at the end. Nick felt a strange rush over emotions. It had been a long time since he forced another mammal into submission. Nick flicked out the chamber once more and chuckled to himself as he looked at where the bullet was placed. He turned the gun towards Duke.

"Hey good job, If I had fired one more time you'd be just another stain in the ground!" Nick watched the realization dawn upon Duke once more. Simply killing them wasn't enough. He had to kill them both mentally and physically just like Zootopia did his father. That way his poor father could rest and not keep coming back to haunt him. "Okay! Next question, why choose today to go rob some poor guy's flower store?"

"We got word that Hopps was out of town. Be as good a time as any." There was no sign of the real Duke Weaselton, but instead a puppet with his memories and body. Nick clasped his hands together.

"See! Isn't this easy!" Duke just nodded his head. Nick could hear the sobs that Duke was trying to suppress. Nick decided to put on a serious face. Easy questions were done time to get to what he really wanted to know.

"Who was the rabbit?" Duke almost said huh, but rather bit his tongue. Wilde would see that as an answer and then that could be the end for the weasel. Blood began to trickle from his mouth, he had bitten too hard.

"Name's Love, she was sent to us by our employer, but it was so obvious that she was a newbie. It seemed as though it was her first day on the streets despite her physical appearance." This answer confirmed something that Nick was trying to push to the back of his mind. Why has Judy Hopps turned to a life a crime? Should he keep it a secret and figure it out on his own or should he inform the Chief? Either way, now was not the time or just the thought would filled him with rage

*Click

Duke looked stunned, Even though he answered the question Nick Wilde had once again pulled the trigger. This made three times now and each progressive pull he felt his heart rate shoot up harder each time. Nick then spun the chamber and once again locked it in place. Duke began to scream, his tears now flowing freely.

"I answered the question right! Why did you shoot?! You're a fucking psychopath!" Nick's eyes seemed to glow in the dark room. The eyes that usually held some form of love or comfort now contained nothing. They were empty.

"I didn't like the answer, doesn't matter if its right." Duke was violently trying to run and began to hyperventilate seeing that his binding wouldn't give in the slightest. Duke didn't understand how, but he was positive that he could feel himself dying. His mind was almost completely shut down. "You mentioned an employer, who is that?"

"Some guy Walter and Jesse know. Apparently he was a former acquaintance of the little lamb Bellwether. The only reason I was there is because Jesse owed me a favor and I had worked with them previously." Nick just nodded his head. He flicked open the chamber once more. He reached into his back pocket to reveal a second bullet. He loaded it across from the first one. He watched Duke once again have a panic attack; any more of that and Duke would be dead long before Nick would get to him.

"Now these last two questions are super important so I've decided to raise the stakes a little. Look on the Brightside though! You answer my questions and you just might not die tonight!"

"Please… Stop… I feel like I'm…dying…" The smile Nick had been wearing this entire time had disappeared. It was replaced by a face that held no emotions. It showed that he truly didn't care.

"Where's the meetup point Duke? Tell me where I can find Walter." It might have been the extreme stress he has been placed under or the fact that he held some shred of loyalty.

"Up yours" Duke said weakly

*Click

Nick watched Duke flinch ever so slightly. He was definitely still scared so why wouldn't he spill the beans.

"Try again weasel"

"I ain't telling, nothing you do can be worse than Walter finding out I betrayed him. At least I can look forward to death if I don't follow your rules." Nick was understandably shocked at what Duke said. This Walter guy must be more dangerous than he originally thought. Unfortunately for Duke though, it still wasn't the answer he wanted.

*Click

"Dang you are one lucky fuck! No wonder you've gotten in and out of jail so easy" Nick was genuinely impressed. He then noticed that Duke was mumbling like a mad man. Duke Weaselton was broken and Nick Wilde was the one who lead him to it. He opened the chamber and now place the two bullets in two adjacent slots. "I guess we can skip that one pal, besides I need you alive until you answer this last question for me." It would appear that Duke hadn't even heard him, but he slightly nodded his head. Nick for the first time of the night let his face contort into one of rage and aggression. "Where is he?!"

"Where is who?"

*Click

"Tell me were that fucker is I know you know weasel"

"I don't know what you're talking about please!"

*Click

"Don't make me say his name! That bastard needs to taste my revenge!"

"Please Wilde, I need a name I don't want to die! I'm not ready!"

*Click

"I saw you're fucking sheep buddy with his little organization's tattoo branded on his arm!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

*Click

The next shot would be sure death and Duke knew this. Nick all of a sudden became irrational and wouldn't give him an answerable question. He was going to die.

"Where is Lionheart?!" Then, as if someone shot him, Nick fell to the ground holding his head tight. He began to scream at the top of his lungs. His head felt ready to explode as his surroundings began to shift. He could hear Duke screaming help in hopes that someone would free him before he got shot. Nick could hear the large warehouse doors open followed by what sounded like a very distressed Finnick, but before he could answer is consciousness had already shifted.

* * *

Nick opened his eyes and quickly took a scan of his surroundings. It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on, he had come here before. Nick stood in the middle of his childhood home. He knew the events that would come next, but what he didn't understand was why he kept seeing it. He felt as though he was watching a movie through the eyes of his younger self. A hardy lion, a rabbit who seemed to be a politician of sorts and a very rugged looking fox all came into view. The fox spoke to Nick.

"Hey! There's my superstar! Dad's finally making a difference buddy!" Nick's attention was immediately brought to the collars that were firmly placed around the neck of both the fox and the lion. The Lion gave a hardy laugh and gave the fox a slap on the back

"Ohoh! Look at this little man! With a father like you James I wouldn't be surprised if he ran for mayor one day!" Hearing his voice made Nick sick. Every time his mind took him here he would have to hear that bastard's voice. The rabbit coughed ever so slightly as a signal for the three of them to get on their way. Nick could never remember what the rabbit looked like only his very fancy clothes.

"I'll meet you outside James!" James provided a quick nod of approval as the lion walked out after the bunny. Nick was staring up at his father, who was most certainly dead, but continued to haunt him for some reason. His father pulled him into a strong hug.

"Goodbye Slick! Next time you see me I'll be collar free along with you and the rest of Zootopia. Dad's gonna make the world a better place for both prey and predators." Nick once again looked at the collar around his Dad's neck. "I love you bud"

"I love you too"

* * *

 _Zootopia Outskirts: Warehouse_

Nick got up quickly, his head was cleared the voice had gone away, this had never happened before he actually killed his victim. Maybe he had finally beaten it! Maybe he could live a normal-

Nick turned to left and saw Finnick plopped on the ground. Splashes of blood coated his fur he was shivering and looking at Nick with wide eyes. Nick now looked at his own fur and it was drenched in freshly splattered blood. Nick finally looked to the right to see the smoking barrel of his gun gently waving. He followed the smoke trail up until his eyes made contact with Duke's body. Duke's wife beater was now soaked and red in color. A hole was prominent right where his heart used to be. Nick took a look at Duke's lifeless eyes as his body lay limp. All the information rushed to Nick's head at once as he continued to observe his latest tragedy. Tear started to drench his fur at an alarming rate.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Nick screamed at the top of his lungs.

Nothing has changed

* * *

 _Meadowlands: Jessica Jumper's Apartment_

The room was pitch black as the bunny lay in her bed. Events of the day swarming through her head unable to escape. She looked towards the bright red numbers that were the only source of light that could survive in the room. They read 11:45 which meant she was to report to Chief Bogo in 15 minutes using the unmarked phone he gave her. Her thoughts returned to Nick, She was proud of him for doing his job, but also saddened by the fact that he had almost killed her. She contemplated texting him about the situation, but that would risk her cover being blown and she couldn't take that chance. Her mind then drifted to Nick's reaction after he had found out about her. He had dropped to the ground so fast and was screaming what had happened. All of a sudden her phone sprung to life displaying an envelope with the number 1 next to it. She clicked open

[Jumper Status Report Now!] Yep that was definitely the chief. No one else would open the conversation without at least saying hello.

[I've made contact with one Walter Lanolin a current member of the Paws of the Sun]

[I gathered that based on your presence at the little skirmish that took place earlier today. What was stolen and where's it being stashed?]

[A fair amount of night howler seeds and one small package of a currently unknown plant as well. As for where they were stashed, I haven't the faintest idea. Jesse Lanolin or Duke Weaselton who should be in your holding cells may know.] This brought Judy back to just after Woolter had casually called her a toy. Woolter stopped running in front of her and signaled to her that this was where they split in order to avoid capture. He handed Judy a piece of paper with an address on it. She was to report there in 1 week and claim her reward of meeting with one of the core members of the Paws. It was a bittersweet victory in her eyes, even though she had gotten what she wanted, she now placed a multitude of animals in danger by allowing Woolter to walk freely.

[Great… no location and a bunch of psychopaths now have the means to recreate the night howler serum. I'll have Finch quickly run the records and see where Weaselton and Lanolin are being held. Anything else I should know? ]

[Actually yes sir, in a week I've been granted an audience with a core member of the Paws, I'll need to be fitted with a wire and other necessary gadgets in order to get this bastard]

[Splendid, I'll have you picked up three days from now and brought to a secure location where you'll be able to get properly outfitted for the job.] Judy let out a sigh of relief. Reports to the Chief were always stressful and it always relaxed her to get them out of the way as quickly as possible.

[You sure you meant Weaselton? I only have record of Lanolin being brought in for detainment] Judy had an air of confusion about her. Nick had most certainly shot Duke or did the stress of the situation cause her to imagine it?

[Officer Wilde downed the suspect upon entering the room, he then tried to shoot me with a lethal dosage dart.]

[He What!] Judy winced, oh great now she had gotten Nick in trouble.

[That's not all sir, he knows who I am, he saw right through me]

[Shit… Looks like I'll have to have a talk with Officer Wilde then. Also try not to down anymore of my fucking officers please. Officer De Marini has been out all day and won't wake up until tomorrow. Delete all these messages as well. Good work today Jumper.] Judy had regretted shooting the poor guy, but what choice did she have? She quickly deleted the conversation from her phone which left it empty once again. One thought remained though. What had Nick done with Duke Weaselton?

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 _Zootopia Outskirts: Warehouse_

Nick woke up slowly and his eyes were blood shot red, he had cried himself to sleep it would seem. Nick tried to get up, but he felt a weight against his stomach that would refuse his movement. He looked to see the obstruction and found the body of Finnick leaning against him, still asleep. He realized he was on the cold ground of the warehouse. He went to go rub his face in order to maybe wake himself up, but as he touched his cheek he felt a sharp pain shoot through it earning a yelp out of him. The pain jogging his memory of last night's events and the disturbing end that it brought. He could even hear the voices as though it was currently happening

 _Finnick! Finnick! Help me! I don't wanna kill anymore! Make the voices go away! The little fox woke from his shocked stupor and climbed on top of the much larger fox and with a sudden wind-up slammed Nick's face with his fist. The fennec was always the stronger of the two._

 _I won't let you do this anymore buddy don't worry! I've made up my mind if this happens again you're gonna have to choose! I can't see you like this anymore! The crazy look in your eye when you shot him! It's like you're a different person!_

 _Nick noticed tears streaming down the Finnick's face as he continued to throw more and more punches_

 _Next time it's either me or nobody! You'll have to decide what's more important to you, your friends or the crazy delusions in your head!_

 _With one more swing Nick was out like a light, the last sounds he heard was the sobbing of his best friend._

Nick brought back to reality noticed his friend's eye were open as well, the same painful red color that his were. Finnick had cried himself to sleep as well it would seem. Although he was now aware of the severe pain in his cheek, he had a much clearer head. He checked to see the body of the now late Duke Weaselton, but it was gone. Finnick must've taken care of it.

"Nicky what I said last night, I mean it I'm your best friend" Nick looked towards the fox a look of pure determination spread across his face. It caused Nick to chuckle ever so slightly.

"You've got a weird choice in friends"

 **(A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the delay on uploading this one I've been really busy with finals, but all that shit is finally over WOOHOO! I should be able to update this a lot more depending on whether or not I have something to do each day. I just wanted to say thanks to all my readers and I truly appreciate the support, you guys are the Best! Let me know what you think! Have a good day!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Like Carrots and Blueberries

 _Savanna Central: Central Street_

"Argh! Come on! These fucking schmucks have no idea how to drive!" An angry fox was slamming his horn with an irritated fist. If anyone saw the sight it must've looked hilarious. A tiny fox in a big van shouting profanities at the top of his lungs. To his right came a heavy sigh from his larger fox friend

"I told you to take Monotreme way, but nooooo I'm Finnick Fox I know what I'm doing" The fox took to teasing his friend. It was one of his favorite activities. The smaller fox's eyebrow began to twitch a deceiving smile plastered across his face.

"The fastest way to your destination is a straight line! Monotreme way takes us farther away from the station! Why do I still drive you?!"

"Obviously because you love me, isn't that right little toot-toot" Nick could've sworn he heard something snap. Finnick's eye was now twitching as well, he knew darn well he fucked up. Finnick always became livid when Nick mentioned his costumes. He saw it as degrading to his entire species and would often take his prized baseball bat to the side of whatever was closest at the time. Unfortunately for Nick he was currently the closest thing to Finnick. "Uh actually, I've decide to walk the rest of the way, you know me gotta get that blood flowing to catch the bad guys" Finnick's expression hadn't changed, the uncomfortable smile still on his face.

"Nah its fine Nicky, just chill and relax." Nick took a big gulp. Finnick was acting strange. Finnick never just dropped his anger without venting in some way. It was unsettling to say the least. Nick, being the calm observer that he is, noticed that Finnick only had one paw on the steering wheel now. He quickly located the other wrapped around a beige baseball bat, a tight grip placed upon it. Nick knew what comes next and decided it was time for a preemptive strike.

"Uhhhhhhh… Bye!" Nick quickly opened the passenger door and jumped out; almost colliding headfirst with a car that was stuck in the same bumper to bumper traffic. He heard a strong _Thwack_ land on the seat where he had been only a moment prior. He slammed the door shut and began to run in between all the cars. Nick's paw rubbed against the new bandage he placed on his cheek from the bruise he received from Finnick last night.

"I will end you Wilde!" Nick chuckled, man could that little guy scream. Nick's mind flashed to memories of Finnick, Clawhauser, and a few others. All to be overtaken by a single bunny and her unforgettable purple eyes.

 _I have the weirdest taste in friends_

* * *

 _ZPD Headquarters: Front Desk_

Bogo was pacing back and forth in front of Clawhauser's desk. He didn't usually wait around just to see one of his officers, but he had to make sure that he was the first one to talk to Officer Wilde. Clawhauser was quietly munching on donut, his eyes following Bogo go back and forth. He had obviously never seen the Chief so agitated before.

"Uh Chief? Are you doing alright?" Bogo stopped to take a quick look towards the chubby cheetah, the concern spread across his face like an open book. This was the exact reason why he was positioned at the front desk. His personality was so genuine and inviting it made him the perfect mammal for a victim to see upon entering the massive headquarters.

"Just stressed Clawhauser" Bogo was about to return to pacing when he saw Clawhauser's face light up and saw the cheetah to begin rummaging through his desk.

"I've got just the thing Chief!" Bogo was now intrigued by Clawhauser's supposed epiphany. He suddenly pulled out a DVD case. Clawhauser was now glowing as if holding something sacred. "This here is Gazelle's limited edition Zumba de-stressing workout video, guaranteed to get those hips-a-movin!" Chief Bogo forgetting his high position of authority quickly grabbed the DVD case and began to praise the item.

"With the step by step tutorial of the official dance to She Wolf?" Clawhauser began to squeal like the fanboy his knew he was.

"The very same, I've never actually done the workout though, I just wanted to see Gazelle dance some more!" The Chief now coming back to reality quickly straightened himself out and with an embarrassing cough slid the DVD into a pocket on the inside of his uniform.

"Thank you Clawhauser, I owe you." Clawhauser just squealed in response. Then, as if on cue, the large doors of the building swung open revealing a stout red fox casually strolling in. The fox and the buffalo locked eyes with one another. The fox took the initiative

"Chief"

"Wilde" The two just continued to stare at one another. Both had questions and both needed answers. "My Office. Now." The Chief slowly turned around and begun the walk up the stairs towards his office. The fox placed a smirk on his face.

"With pleasure sir" Clawhauser was quickly looking back and forth between the two as if he had missed something. It wasn't only Clawhauser though, it would seem most of the precinct had notice as mumbles began to arise. A pair of deep, cold eyes staring intently at the fox who lazily followed the Chief.

* * *

 _ZPD Headquarters: Chief Bogo's Office_

"Have a seat Wilde" The chief said calmly, already having placed himself behind his desk. Nick hopped into one of the chairs that were obviously made for a much larger mammal. They really should consider investing in taking care of the best two officers on the force. They sat in silence for quite some time. Neither knew where to begin or how much the other knew about the current situation. Bogo decided that there was no point in beating around the bush and the quicker they got to the point the quicker they address their next steps. "So let's just cut to the chase." Nick just nodded his head. "First as you know the brown rabbit I identified to you as Love is in fact Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD" Nick's ears flattened against his head, he could feel the anger and sadness rising up once more. His self-made walls desperately trying to hold them back. "The criminal record I informed you with however, was a product of forgery on my part. I sincerely apologize for jeopardizing the well-being of both you and your partner for the sake of the mission." Nick was shocked, this was not answers he was expecting. Why would the records need to be forged? Then Nick was brought attention to the last word in Bogo's sentence.

"A mission sir?" Bogo released a heavy huff of air. Nick mind was filled with the images of Judy crying at his feet and over his body, as well as the heart shattering expression Judy's face made after his life ending shot whizzed by her face.

"Currently Officer Hopps is on a top-secret undercover mission not even sanctioned by the government. I wanted to keep it a secret from everyone, even her closest friend, but apparently I both underestimated and overestimated you Officer Wilde. You should know damn well that lethal force was never authorized, but I never expected you to see right through Officer Hopps' disguise." Chief Bogo plopped a small case file on the desk with a label that read 'Operation: Black Out The Sun' "Inside this file is probably the answer to most of your… Wilde?" Bogo got a good look at Nick, he was wide eyed and was shaking uncontrollably. "Wilde are you okay?" Nick snapped out of whatever thought was in his mind

"I…I…I almost killed her sir, in cold blood I almost ended her life. Oh god I almost killed my partner! I didn't even give her a chance to explain! I…I…" Bogo placed a strong hoof on Nick's shoulder. He had seen his officers break down before, but that doesn't mean it became any easier.

"She told me that she was proud of you Wilde and quite frankly so am I." Nick looked up at the much larger mammal genuine concern in his eyes. "Choosing to uphold the law over your own personal relation is very admirable, even if it would have ended in a terrible fashion. I'm immensely proud of you." Nick distastefully looked towards the ground. He hadn't shot at Judy because he wanted to uphold the law, he did it because he lost control of himself and truly wanted to kill her. He felt as though he was gonna throw up. The chief noticed this and knew that his words would not be enough to make Nick feel better about his misunderstanding. He walked back around to his side of the desk and returned to a sitting position.

"Sir I-"Nick started, but was cut short by a large hoof that was raised signaling that he was to stop talking. Nick had a confused look as Bogo just pointed to the case file.

"Inside is a number, it is a text only number unfortunately and any conversations with said number should be deleted immediately upon completion. I'm not the one to go crying to with sorrys Wilde." Nick's face had adopted a complacent smile. The Chief could be a real great guy when he wanted to be. Nick only had one more question.

"Sir, why is this mission so secretive. I understand not wanting to get those conniving suits involved, but why not her fellow officers. We all care for her deeply, why keep us in the dark?" Bogo put his hooves in his face, Nick could see the stress appear in Bogo's face.

"There's a rat in the ZPD"

"Um sir I don't see what Detective Remy has to do with this" genuine concern plastered on Nick's face. Bogo let out a strong huff

"Not. The. Mammal. You Twit! There is a traitor amongst my valiant and brave officers!" Nick's face showed anger now. Even though he had only been a part of the force for a short amount of time, he saw the officers at the prescient as a second family. They didn't see him as a fox, but instead as a fellow member of the team who worked hard to become an agent of justice. He finally got to be a part of his own pack. The thought of someone betraying that trust made his blood boil.

"Are you absolutely positive sir?" Bogo nodded his head.

"The reason I made the big announcement to the entire precinct about Hopps' departure was to confirm that suspicion. Officers were the only one made known about Hopps' transfer and yet some criminals were able to get that information and stage a robbery conveniently after Hopps' supposedly left. You're the only Officer that knows about this Wilde and I intend to keep it that way."

"Thank you for trusting in me Chief. The details of this op are safe with me." It was rare for Nick to be serious for such an extend period of time. Comes with the territory he supposed.

"Now it's your turn Wilde. Officer Hopps reported to me that before confronting her you had neutralized Duke Weaselton, but his body was not found at the crime scene. Do you know what happened to him?" Nick almost got tripped up at the question. He didn't know that Judy was undercover, feeding Bogo information. He was silently panicking, but playing it off as if he was trying to recall yesterday's events. Time to break out the hustling skills.

"Did I neutralize Duke Weaselton? Yes, Yes I did. I shot him with a strong dosage dart, it should've knocked him out for two days, same as Lanolin. If his body wasn't at the crime scene then that means that, that darn weasel is sneakier than I expected." Bogo eyed him suspiciously, he wasn't buying it. "You see Chief among the lowlifes of Zootopia is a pill called a Flush."

"I know what a Flush is Wilde, The ZPD isn't that out of the loop. Not to mention the effect a high dosage dart has on the body, how would he have had a chance to use it if the only other person there was Officer Hopps?" Nick mentally kicked himself. This buffalo was the chief of the ZPD and shitty lie like that wouldn't convince him. Nick could recover though, he wasn't called silver tongue for nothing. Nick reached into his mouth and pulled out one of his teeth showing it to the Chief. The tooth was hallowed out and looked as though it could fit a small item inside. The Chief clicked his tongue, it was one of the oldest tricks in the book.

"This is probably how sir, Duke probably has a fake tooth and carries a Flush inside. He must've escaped the scene of the crime after I went to pursuit the other suspects." Nick popped the fake tooth back into its rightful place and smirked at the Chief. He had to be composed at this moment. He wasn't ready to spend the rest of his life in jail for the multiple homicides he committed. He had no idea what Finnick did with the bodies, but somehow they never got caught. It was the definition of bittersweet. He lived free, but those he victimized would never see justice. Bogo just nodded his head.

"I see, I expect a full report on my desk by the end of the day Wilde. Now my next order of business is this." Bogo tossed a criminal record file onto the desk. The name and picture invisible to Nick at the moment. He picked up the file in order to get a better look and immediately dropped the file on the ground in shock. It was a picture of a short fox with beige fur and humongous ears. The name underneath the picture said Finnick Fox. Nick felt his stomach twist and turn. Was Finnick in trouble? Maybe they hadn't gotten away with it and now they were going to pay for it. "Do you know this fox? And don't lie to me Wilde cause I will find out." Nick's ears drooped Finnick was not going to be happy.

"Yes sir, he's my roommate actually." Nick was expecting the Chief to lose his mind. Who has ever heard of a cop living with a common criminal? However, Bogo's face looked as though he made a sudden realization. Nick patiently awaited his answer

"Now it makes sense, that damn fox really gave me an earful about this." Nick was growing increasingly nervous. Had Finnick drunkenly called the ZPD and yelled at the Chief?

"Listen sir, I know he can be a little crude, but he is actually a really good fox I'm sure he didn't mean anything that he said." Now it was Bogo's turn to be confused.

"What are you on about Wilde? I would've thought he informed you this morning since your roommates." It was like a game where Nick and Bogo took turns being confused at what the other said.

"Uhhh excuse me sir?"

"Finnick Fox yesterday at 2am demanded an audience with me in order to volunteer as a criminal informant for the ZPD." Nick's muzzle dropped, he was ready to check and see if the world was ending. "We had done a background check and only found some minor disturbance charges so we accepted his offer. His condition though was that he work with Nick, and I quote, that stupid fuck face Wilde." Nick laughed at the Finnick-esque nickname. "I told him to arrive at 10:00am sharp to attend a debriefing for your next case." Nick couldn't believe his ears, was this Finnick's attempt at going legit? He couldn't wait to tease him the first chance he got. Then as a bat outta hell, in rushed Officer Finch. She looked as though she had ran a marathon.

"Officer DeMarini just woke up sir!" Nick and Bogo both rose from their seats and started to hustle towards the infirmary.

* * *

 _ZPD Headquarters: Infirmary_

"Rook!" Nick was the first one to reach the room which held his new partner. Nick was so thankful when he found out that Rookie was shot with a low dose dart and was only taking a nap.

"Oh hey Officer Wilde! Did we catch the bad guys?" Rookie still sounded loopy, most likely an aftereffect of the dart. Bogo had just caught up and entered the room.

"Well 1 for 4 is 25% so I think we failed in that regard hot stuff." Nick adopted his usual smirk, his ears flat against his head. He noticed the raccoon tightly grip his sheets and tiny drops of water were forming in his eyes.

"Yes, but that one was Rank #14 on the ZPD's most wanted list so I'd say that evens it out. Good work DeMarini" Bogo's booming voice startled the young raccoon.

"Oh sir! Thank you Sir!" Rookie's voice broke on the second sir causing the three in the room to laugh. Nick wasn't fooled though. He know what he saw yesterday and blood lust like that doesn't appear out of desire to capture the criminal. Rookie most certainly had a grudge.

"Hey Chief, I gotta have a conversation with ol' Rook so would you mind sceedattlin back to your office" Rookie's paws moved to cover his shocked muzzle and Bogo's anger was reaching an all-time high. Nick just used his classic smug look, the perfect defense against Bogo "I'm just looking out for ya Chief you left some pretty important shit on your desk and the door wide open." Bogo anger became fear as he quickly rushed out of the room praying he wasn't too late. Nick then turned to his bedridden partner and crossed his arms, face unchanged. "Alright Rook, talk."

"I don't know what you're talking about Officer Wilde." Rookie placed the most fake smile on his face. As though he was trying to convince even himself that everything was alright. Nick saw his younger self in the raccoon.

"You can't fool these eyes Rook, I saw that face you made when you noticed the brothers, what happened. Oh and please call me Nick off-duty the whole Officer Wilde thing is getting old." Rookie's smile dropped and returned to tightly gripping the bed sheet.

"One of the brothers had their mark Nick. The Paws of the Sun, that damn cultist organization who treats their fellow mammals like toys!" Nick noticed Rookie's sadness immediately become rage just thinking about the organization.

"So you noticed the branding too." Nick stated. Rookie chuckled darkly

"How could I not, I see that fucking brand in my dreams every day. It haunts me and laughs at me any chance it get." Nick was now sitting in a chair next to the bed, a paw placed on the shoulder of his partner

"Rook…what happened?" Rookie's eyes looked at Nick, tears now flowing freely.

"Do you know what the Paws' main export is Nick?" Nick knew fully well what they dealt in. The most despicable of all crimes. Animal Trafficking, the trading and selling of animals as slaves. Nick nodded so Rookie shook his paw off his shoulder and lifted the shirt he was wearing to reveal his back to Nick. Nick was disgusted at the sight, it was a symbol of everything wrong with the world. On the young raccoon's back was a branding, the fur there would never grow back. The branding was mostly a combination of letters and numbers that spelt out: RR11B $1000

"Rook… were you?"

"Captured by the Paws of the Sun along with the rest of family and branded?! Watch my dad and sister die after one too many whippings?! Watch my mother be sold to the highest bidder?! Cause the answer is yes! I'm a fucking slave who somehow managed to escape from the grip of the most psychopathic group of mammals to ever exist! I-"Nick cut off his partner by pulling him into a strong hug. As if a signal to let loose, the raccoon started to cry at the top of his lungs, the emotional stress finally bursting. Nick on the other hand seemed to have adopted Rookie's anger with one name circling his mind

 _Lionheart_

Rookie continued to sob and didn't show any sign of stopping. Nick wanted to comfort the poor raccoon even if just a little, but that really wasn't his thing. Judy was the one who could comfort even the saddest of souls. Wait! That's it! He could just say something that Judy would say, her words were some of the most caring he ever heard. Nick broke the hug that he felt was lasting a little too long.

"Rookie De Marini you silly trash panda, you're not just some slave, you're worth so much than that. You're a member of our little family here at the ZPD and I swear we will find your mom. After all I am Nicholas Piberius Wilde, greatest fox cop in history!" Rookie was now laughing as well as crying it was more of a laughing-crying combo.

"Your middle name is Piberius!" Nick hadn't meant to say his full name, it just came out that way.

"Please don't tell anyone. My mom really liked that name, but my dad managed to make it my middle name rather than my first." Rookie continued to laugh and soon a genuine smile rested on his face

"Thank you Nick, You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Not a problem Rook after all, what are friends for?" Rookie's muzzle drop and a short squeal escaped from it

"Oh My God! We're Friends Now!" Nick rolled his eyes. He forgot about this side of Rookie

"Yea, yea keep this up and I might have to put you in top 5 contacts on my phone." Rookie squealed so loud it would give Clawhauser a run for his money. Nick felt his eardrums shatter ever so slightly. "Dude!" Rookie started to laugh.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Nick placed a paw to his face and slowly wiped it down

"What am I gonna do with you Rook?" Bogo then returned, a scowl on his face. He couldn't still be mad a Nick could he?

"I think you're roommate is here Wilde." Nick gave Bogo a questioning look until he heard the yelling of a rough and intimidating disembodied voice.

"I AIN'T CUTE YOU CHUBBY CHEETAH PIECE OF SHIT! IF YOU TOUCH MY EARS AGAIN I SWEAR YOU'LL NEED THE EVERY FUCKING OFFICER HERE TO RESTRAIN ME!" The realization dawned upon Nick

 _Oh God what am I gonna do with both of them_

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

"I've got the data sir, you were right the rabbit is Judy Hopps in disguise" A shadowed figure was speaking into a Beavertooth headset

"Very good TC21N you're payment will before forwarded from my usual account" The shadowy figure shifted uncomfortably

"The deal is still on right? He's still safe right!"

"Of course SC06N is okay and as long as your follow orders he will stay that way. May the Sun guide your way"

"Up yours you filth!" The other voice just cackled and hung up leaving the shadowy figure on its own.

 **(A/N: Ohhh shiiittttt Judy's cover has been blown by so many people. Maybe she wasn't made for this kind of stuff. I really hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I'm excited for what the future holds, hopefully you are as well. Please leave a review! They are crucial for improving my writing, not too mention provide you guys with a more enticing experience. It's a win-win! See ya'll next chapter)**


	11. Chapter 11

( **A/N: Before this chapter starts I just wanted to thank everyone for taking the time to read my little story. I truly appreciate and it encourages me to continue writing. Also a bit of a disclaimer, I never really mentioned the age of the characters in this story so I wanted to mention them really quick right here. You'll understand why later in the chapter.**

 **Nick Wilde: 26**

 **Finnick Fox: 27**

 **Judy Hopps: 24**

 **Rookie DeMarini: 21**

 **Trout Finch: 22**

 **Benjamin Clawhauser: 27**

 **Chief Bogo: 35**

 **Other characters will have their ages disclosed in the chapter after their first appearance as to avoid spoilers.**

 **Without further ado please enjoy Chapter 11!)**

Chapter 11: Every Coin Has Two Sides

 _Tundratown: Outside 's Residence_

The frigid air of Tundratown had never been one of Judy's personal favorites. All it served to remind her of was the countless times she had fallen into the water during the Ice wall training at the Academy. However, today she had some important business to take care of with a shrew she really shouldn't be associated with as a cop. She was now staring at a chained fence; behind it a large villa that any mammal would be jealous of. Judy released a puff of air noting that she could see her breath.

"I hope he has the answers I'm looking for." Judy had been up all night thinking about what had happened to Nick. The way he acted during the incident and then the subsequent disappearance of Duke Weaselton. Judy needed to learn more about Nick's past, maybe then his actions would become clearer. Only two people came to mind when the subject of a conversation is Nick's past. Finnick who wouldn't tell her anything (She most certainly had tried before) and , a surprisingly intimidating shrew who commanded a legion of polar bears. Mr. Big had welcomed Nick into his own family so surely he had to have had some idea of Nick's background.

The ground around Judy began to shake, accompanied with some loud stomps and a growl. Judy knew only one mammal under Big's command capable of such a feat. A larger than average Polar Bear came into view. The dark rings under his eyes and demeanor of walking showed he was in one of his bad moods.

"State purpose" The bear mumbled.

"Hey Koslov its Judy I'm here to see ." The bear shot Judy a very questioning look as though he didn't believe her.

"Not funny rabbit, Judy is gray, not poop brown." Judy facepawed. She had totally forgotten about her recent palate swap. Koslov was now crossing his massive paws, obviously waiting for an explanation. Luckily for her, past Judy wasn't quite as dense. She had ask Fru Fru to provide her with a secret password just in case a situation like this occurred.

"Fru Fru's saying of the day is: Burning your Kooka in the Jacuzzi, Meatball Problems?" Judy was positive that she didn't understand a single word that just left her own mouth. Kozlov nodded his head in agreement, At least one of them knew what Judy had just said.

"Why change fur Miss Hopps, gray easily prettier on fair maiden." Judy began to blush.

"Jeez Kozlov you're quite the charmer when you want to be." The bear let out a hardy laugh at Judy's complement.

"Wife tells me same HO HO! Now please follow. Mr. Big eagerly awaits and is cold out for small bunny yes?" Judy quickly nodded her head. She swore, only a polar bear could love this weather.

* * *

 _Mr. Big's Residence: Mr. Big's Office_

"Undercover work? Very impressive Officer Hopps, but I certainly hope your job isn't to catch me!" The room was filled with laughter. There were four mammals present in the room. Judy, Mr. Big, Fru Fru, and her son Salvatore.

"Not this time sir and hopefully not anytime soon! What would my godson think of me then?!" They all began to laugh once more. Judy personally saw this as the weirdest part of her life. Having a casual lunch time with ZPD's #1 most wanted criminal Salvatore Big. Even Nick had commented on it saying that she had to have been either the most insane or smartest cop on the force.

"Then who are you afta Judes" Fru Fru asked excitedly.

"I'm trying to get some worthwhile evidence on the Paws of the Sun!" Immediately Mr. Big spat out the tea he was drinking and Fru Fru's face dropped with her mouth agape. Young Salvatore began to laugh, most likely because of the reactions of his two elders.

"Daddy I'm gonna take little Salvatore out of the room, Judes It was a pleasure to see you as always. Come on Sal your little sister Judy is probably looking for you." With that the mother and her son exited the room. Judy was left with a confused expression.

"Was it something I said?" Mr. Big regained his composure, but was still visibly nervous.

"It was everything you said Judy, You're going after the Paws. They have connections so deep in the government that you would question everything you know about Zootopia." Judy quickly got out her notepad, Mr. Big's words effecting her none.

"So you have info on the Paws?!" The shrew laughed.

"We may be family Judy, but you're a cop and I'm the most wanted criminal out there so I won't be giving out any information about the current state of the organization. The Otterton case was the exception based on the fact that I love that otter like a brother and wanted to help him out." Judy's ears drooped. She knew Mr. Big's disposition already, but it always disappointed her when he wouldn't help with a case unless it was personal. Judy was then hit with an idea.

"You said you wouldn't tell me about the current state of the organization, what about the past?" The shrew clapped for the officer.

"Nothing gets by you Miss Hopps, I shall tell you what I know about their past, but that's it." Judy's ears once again shot up in excitement. She motioned for the shrew to continue. "First things first, The Paws were not originally a criminal organization. They were a small group of mammals who protested the use of shock collars as a means to control the predator population of Zootopia." Judy was already entranced by the story.

"I think I've heard of those shock collars before, they were outlawed before I could even speak words."

"They were nasty little things. Gave a painful shock to any predator that felt any strong emotions. Someone like you Miss Hopps would most likely be shocked every second of every day. I still remember little Boris' taming party. A truly sad sight. Kozlov would lock himself away for days at a time, cursing himself for causing his son so much pain." A small tear appeared in the shrew's eyes. These collars caused so much pain, how could they be allowed in the first place. "At any rate the Paws succeeded in getting the collars outlawed, it was a victory for bettering Zootopia. Then they disappeared for quite some time, which made sense based on their goal being completed. That was until two years ago, when a teenaged ferret was found dying of hunger and starvation at my doorstep. We took him in to give the kid a fighting chance."

"That was very kind of you sir." The shrew chuckled to himself

"I have been getting soft in my later years. The terrifying part is what came next. On the chest of the ferret was a branding. It remains clear in my mind even to this day. A combination of letters and numbers the spelt TF16H followed by a price that read $2000." Judy gasped at this part. Brandings don't go away, that poor ferret would be stuck with it for the rest of his life. "When we asked him who did this to him, all he said were the Paws of the Sun. I have no idea why they turned to crime after creating a better Zootopia, but I do know the names of their founders."

"Mr. Big sir, before we continue would you mind providing me with the address of that ferret. He may have some valuable information that I can use to make an arrest." Mr. Big nodded

"I'll have Fru Fru email you the address, but please go easy on the kid. His body isn't the only thing that was scarred." Judy nodded in approval.

"Of course sir, now please the names of the founders."

"Right, the founders names were Leodore Lionheart, Skippy Celeriac, and James Wilde." The information hit Judy like a brick. One was a former mayor of Zootopia, the other was the prime suspect of the case, and the last one was – "That's right Nicky's dad was one of the mammals who rid Zootopia of the shock collar. He was the main reason I took that rookie criminal into my family in the first place." This jump-started Judy's memory, her whole reason for coming her was to talk about Nick's episode yesterday.

"Um sir could I ask you about Nick's past, it's for personal reasons this time." Mr. Big let out a huge sigh.

"Nicky was a very troubled youth my dear. I will tell you what I know, but I know you won't like it." Judy was confused.

"Why's that Mr. Big?"

"Nicky did not have the self-control he displayed when you met him. The Nicky Wilde I knew was a cold-blooded killer."

* * *

 _ZPD Headquarters: Special Operation Conference Room_

"If you would have told me 6 months ago that I would be putting the fate of Zootopia in the hands of two foxes and a raccoon I would have laughed in your face and placed you in solitary confinement." Bogo was pacing around the front of the room staring down at the three attendees of his little de-briefing.

"Well shucks sir, I love you too." Nick stated as though trying to woo a lover.

"Shut your mouth Wilde!" Bogo responded. The small fox next to Nick began to laugh manically

"Yea Wilde! Keep the money maker shut!" Nick flashed an agitated look to the small fox.

"You as well Fox!" Rookie was growing increasingly uncomfortable at the situation that was beginning to rear its ugly head.

"I don't take orders from you I ain't a cop!"

"Oh I can change that!" Nick exclaimed has he slapped a junior ZPD detective sticker onto Finnick's cheek. "There, all suited up and ready for duty!" Rookie gasped in horror.

"Officer Wilde! Those aren't supposed to be placed on bare fur! Whatever you do Finnick don't rip- " There was a loud ripping sound to cut off the poor raccoon followed by a loud scream of pain.

"Hahaha nice haircut Fin!" Nick was now clutching his stomach because he was laughing too hard. The shorter fox took a look at the freshly ripped sticker. A good chunk of fur was attached to the back part of it, infuriating the fennec.

"My fur! Wilde you're a Deadman!"

"SHUT UP!" Bogo's scream could be heard from down the block. It was the loudest scream that anyone in the ZPD had ever heard leave the Buffalo's mouth and there had been some loud ones. The three other mammals were frozen in fear, even Finnick listened to Bogo's commanded. "Finally they stop talking. Alright first order of business – Wilde what are you doing now?" Bogo was commenting on the fact that Nick was now waving a hand in front on Rookie's face.

"I think Officer DeMarini passed out sir." The little fox began to laugh once more while the larger one was displaying genuine concern.

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Bogo yelled as he slammed his mighty head into the podium in front of him.

* * *

 _Mr. Big's Residence: Big's Office_

Judy took a large gulp of air.

"A killer sir?" Mr. Big solemnly nodded his head. Judy couldn't deny that she had her suspicions about Nick's past work with the old shrew, but she never imagined something to that scale. "You ordered Nick to kill someone Mr. Big?"

"Never, I have that icing pool for a reason. By the time that young man had come into my family's care he already had a body count of four." Judy gasped placing both hands on her mouth. "I still remember that day clearer than anything, there aren't many things that terrify this old shrew, but my first time meeting that fox had my instincts screaming danger." Judy's world felt as though it began to collapse. Nick couldn't really be a murderer could he?

"Then why take him into your family? Do you know who he killed?" Judy was sub-consciously entering investigation mode. She needed to know more. The mafia boss let out a heavy sigh.

"As for who the victims were, I have no idea. That's a question that only Nicky and Little Finn have the answers to. As for why take him in, I honestly couldn't give you a solid reason. I only found out later that I would regret that decision." Judy hated when the shrew withdrew information.

"Right the skunk butt rug." The shrew flinched at Judy's mention of the rug that his grandmamma was buried in.

"Officer Hopps, how do you think Nick got his hand on the rug?" Judy was stumped by the question. She hadn't really considered it before.

"Uh I'm guess he bought it?" The shrew shook his head in disapproval.

"He made it…" Judy could feel the tears welling up inside. It was taking all she had to not break down and cry at that very moment.

"Sir Can you tell me the story of when you first met Nick? I need to know more about him." The shrew, visibly growing exhausted from the heavy conversation, nodded his head.

"It was in one of Kozlov's old loan shark headquarters, I was just checking on the progress of his little side gig…"

* * *

 _10 years ago Tundratown: Kozlov's Base of Operations_

"And how is collecting the loans coming along?" A much younger shrew was staring into the eyes of the largest polar bear in Zootopia.

"Beautiful boss, at this rate we have all of Zootopia wrapped around tiny finger!" The shrew clasped his hands together.

"Wonderful! Then we move on too…"

 _*BANG BANG BANG_

There were furious knocks at the entrance to the little base Kozlov had set up. The only problem being neither were expecting a visitor today. The shrew made a motion for the bear to go check who was there. The bear took a peek through the hole in the door to see the intruder. After a quick look around the bear began to scratch his head as he returned to Mr. Big's side.

"Well! Who was it?!" The shrew was impatient in his younger years.

"It is small fox with big ears, says friend needs help." Mr. Big stared at the bear in disbelief.

"What? Who cares send him away; we got better things to do than mess around with a sneaky fox!" The polar bear didn't seem to heed the order and placed a guilty look on his face.

"The little guy said his friend's name was Nick Wilde." The name caught the attention of the boss.

"Wilde? As in a relative of James Wilde?" The polar bear shrugged his shoulders signaling that he didn't know.

"I would like to help young fox. If this Nick Wilde is in fact son of James, I owe him much he got those torture devices removed from my children. I owe this much to him." The shrew acknowledging the feelings of his right hand man gave in even though they had no idea if this was in fact the son of James Wilde. Kozlov opened the door and the little fox scampered in more frantic than before.

"Please sir you need to help Nick! He…He isn't acting like himself. Those kids were trying to pick on him, but it all went really bad! I don't know what to do!" The bear placed a mighty paw on the fox's head in an attempt to calm him down.

"We will help little fox. Please lead way."

The ride wasn't long, according to the little fox the scuffle was only a few blocks down from where the hideout was located and only took a few minutes for them to reach the location. In alleyway Mr. Big noticed a red fox on his knees looking to be in pain.

"Is that him?" Big questioned the little fox.

"Yes…" The little fox seemed to have become more somber after seeing his friends condition. Mr. Big thought he would be a little more anxious or show any kind of emotion at all. They got out of the car and made their way over toward the red fox. Apparently the fox hadn't yet taken note of their presence. Kozlov decided to speak up in order to get the fox's attention.

"Young man, where are boys that beat you up?" The fox, without turning, responded to the question.

"Oh you know, a little bit over there, a little bit over there, a little bit of everywhere if you really think about it." Mr. Big and Kozlov were not expecting that response in the slightest. Fear, a feeling Mr. Big hadn't felt in a very long time. He noticed the little fox was clenching his fists, fighting back tears. "Oh by the way Finn! You were right!" Nick quickly turned around to look at his best friend. Kozlov looked as though he was going to throw up and Mr. Big's instincts ran wild

 _Danger, Predator, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN!_

Nick started at the three with the most innocent of smiles with blood splatter splashed all over his fur. His green eyes in the dark seemed as though they could pierce right through their soul.

"I feel a lot better now!"

* * *

 _Present Day Mr. Big's Office_

Judy couldn't believe her ears, her most reliable partner next to… never mind. Judy thought she was ready, but she was nowhere near ready. Had this been why Nick was keeping his past a secret from her. She already regretted knowing the truth and it was only the surface. Judy in a tizzy, began to gather her things and make her way out of the home. She was stopped only by the out of character soothing voice that left Mr. Big's lips.

"Judy, eventually you will have to make a choice." Judy once again looked towards Mr. Big. "Eventually you're going to have to decide what means more to you. Upholding the law or Nicky's life. Neither choice will leave a good taste in your mouth I assure you, especially since you consider Nicky to be a best friend." Judy already knew that and the two sides to that argument had begun to fight furiously in her head. She could throw up if she really wanted too. There was one thing though that had been in her head since her and the fox had started getting along.

"Nick's not just a best friend." Mr. Big shot her a concerned look

"What is he then Officer Hopps?" She couldn't find the word she was looking for. As though it had been deleted from her vocabulary

"He's someone more… Someone to…" No matter how hard she tried the word wouldn't leave her mouth. The word that described her true feelings for Nick.

* * *

 _Rainforest District: Forest Floor Residences_

 _*Ding Dong Bing Bong_

The chime of the doorbell was always pleasant to Nick's ears. They had a certain nostalgia effect on him. To his right and left were Finnick and Rookie respectively. The two cops were in uniform, while the fennec wore his normal black polo with a sleek red stripe. The case was simple, find and secure Walter Lanolin and his stash of stolen goods before they can be used against Zootopia and her citizens. Nick instantly got to thinking about how since Walter was a member of the Paws he would most likely use one of their hideouts. Lucky for him, he was pretty close with a guy who just so happened to be a founder of the little organization.

"Remind me what we're doing again here Nick?" Nick rolled his eyes at the raccoon who gave him a questionable look.

"Look My dad used to be a hustler like me right? Well back then they didn't have neato-burrito little phones with GPS and so he had to map out all of Zootopia. Places to go and places to avoid and such. Just trust me Rook, have I ever led you astray before?" Nick still amazed himself more and more every day how good he was at lying. Unfortunately he would have to keep Rookie in the dark. If he ever found out that Nick's dad was responsible for the creation of the Paws… well it was best not to think about.

"Come on trashcan, let the veteran cop do his job." Finnick always managed to find his way into a conversation. Rookie's face began to flare up, but before he answered the door to the home they had been standing in front of swung open. A vixen who didn't seem to be that much older than Nick flew into Nick's arms capturing him in a crushing hug.

"Oh my little Nicky has come home to see his poor mother once more!" The vixen shouted has she continued to hug her son. The air visibly draining from his face. Finnick began to snicker, while Rookie just wore a shy smile. "Oh my goodness! Is that little Finnick!" She quickly released her son who was now gasping for air to embrace the smaller fox. He didn't even try to struggle, he knew it was pointless. "You're as handsome as ever!"

"Thank you Mrs. Wilde." Finnick murmured, a slight shade of red appearing on his face. Mrs. Wilde placed Finnick down with a huff.

"Finnick Fox, I have known you for twenty years! You will refer to me as Marian or Mom, You're practically another son at this point!" She then turned to the young raccoon. He was a new face who she had never seen before. "Nicholas Piberius Wilde! I taught you better manners than this! Introduce me to this young man." Nick slapped a paw to his face.

"Geez Ma, We don't all move at the speed of light like you do. This is Officer Rookie DeMarini, he's my partner for the case I mentioned over the phone. He is slowly working his way up to friend status though." Marian grasped Rookie's paws much to his surprise, unable to hide his blush.

"Well Rookie, How would you like a slice of Mama Wilde's special blueberry pie?!" Rookie felt a tear start to form in his eye. He hadn't had a home cooked anything since before he could even remember. Marian took note of this, increasing the effect of her already inviting smile.

"I uh… I would like that a lot actually." Rookie managed to say without getting choked up. He then felt an arm swing around and hold him tight. It was Nick.

"Make that a double Ma! It's been too long since I've eaten you're delicious pie!" The vixen huffed once more

"Well it wouldn't be forever if you would come visit more than once every month!" Nick and his mother began to playfully banter amongst one another, while Rookie looked content just being there. Finnick just remained in the spot he was in before, just taking in the moment. He then felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out to see that he had one new message from an unmarked number. He opened it expecting it to just be some spam, but instead it caused his ears to droop.

[Finnick, I know about Nick Wilde's body count. I know you help him do it too.]

[Who is this?! If you try anything I will maim you fucker! You hear me, your body will unrecognizable!]

[I don't plan on doing anything… Not yet anyway. Come to the Red Panda Café and Lounge in the Canal District in 1 hour]

[What do you want?!]

[Answers]

Finnick didn't feel much of anything anymore, but fear was an emotion one never forgets. Your luck can only get you so far.

 **(A/N: Thank You for reading this chapter. If you have any questions about the story please send me a PM I'll happily answer said questions. I hope to have another chapter out in 4 days if everything goes well. Have a good day/night)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Before this chapter gets started I want to give a big thanks to Illabolixs for their wonderful review. It truly warms my heart to see someone enjoy reading my writing as much as I enjoy to write the actually story. Also before I get into the chapter a few more ages of reoccurring characters**

 **Marian Wilde: 56**

 **Mr. Big: 62**

 **Fru Fru: 30**

 **Koslov: 35**

 **Alrighty without further ado, please enjoy Chapter 12!)**

Chapter 12: Finnick's Battlefield

Finnick remained stunned, just staring at the words plastered on his screen. For the first time, his anger took a back seat for a different emotion. His ears began to twitch erratically, a tell that the fox was on high alert. In the distance he could hear Nick telling the other two mammals to go on in ahead of him. The little fox turned to see his larger friend lazily strolling towards him. Nick wasted no time.

"Alright radar ears, what's the problem?" Finnick cursed his instincts, they made it so obvious what the fox was feeling. He look cautiously at Nick and with a heavy sigh took to remembering their number 1 rule. Without so much as a response, Finnick tossed his phone to the fox and watched as his calm expression turned into fear. Nick's ears began to mimic Finnick's. On any other day the little fox would start laughing. "Well shit" Nick stated in a defeated tone.

"Well shit is right, but they said they don't plan on doing anything yet so I'm going to meet them." Nick wrote something down on a post-it note and promptly tossed the phone back.

"You said it, let's get moving." Nick began to move towards the van when all of a sudden he felt a small yet unbelievably strong paw stop his path. Nick placed on his hustling face and turned towards the fox. "Whatcha think you're doing Finnick?" The fennec scoffed in response.

"You really think I'm letting you come with? No chance, if they have my number they are most likely playing for the wrong side of the law. Let's be honest fistfights aren't really your forte."

"You think this is some kind of revenge thing?"

"Do you not?"

"It would make sense, especially based on two details if you think about it. One being that the police obviously haven't been notified about it, trust me I would know. The second one though, they somehow know you are involved and choose to target you first."

"If I was in their shoes I'd want to make the person suffer as much as possible. That would include family and friends so it's not all that hard to believe." Nick flashed the fennec a look.

"Okay Satan calm down, what I'm saying is it seems this person knows a lot about us. So maybe they texted you, knowing that you would show it to me. This is all speculation though of course."

"Regardless, you're not coming I'm just as guilty as you and I have my own battles to fight." Nick rolled his eyes and adopted a lazy expression once more.

"You and your pride holy shit. For all you know, you're about to waltz in to a trap and get killed over something that's not your fault." Finnick's eyes flashed red hot with anger. Did Nick truly forget about the day that started this entire fiasco? If it was anyone's fault it was his, no question. Nick might've been the killer, but the one who woke that killer was Finnick. It was a day that haunted him every night. Now though, was not the time for being consumed by guilt.

"I'm not having this argument right now Wilde!" Nick chuckled mockingly

"What are you gonna do, send me to my room?!" A devious grin now took its home on Finnick's face. Nick noticed and immediately regretted his words.

"Yo Marian! You should show Rookie Nick's kit photos!" Nick's eyes went wide as the word's echoed due to the large lungs of the little fox. Marian could be heard from the inside of the house.

"Oh! Wonderful Idea Fin! Nicky never brings his girlfriends home so I've never gotten to be the embarrassing mother! Come Officer DeMarini!" Nick's eyes were wider than when Judy had pegged him for tax evasion. If Rookie saw those pictures, the entire precinct would know and Nick's reputation would be ruined forever. Guess it was time to add a third tally mark to the Nick vs. Finnick board.

"No! Ma! Urgh!" Nick began sprinting towards the house in hopes of intercepting the lethal transaction. Finnick made his way for the van, taking one last look at his best friend. He always said he would take a dart for him and now…

"I just might have to."

* * *

 _Canal District: Red Panda Café_

Finnick walked into the café unsure of what was about to transpire. First off the location was strange. If you wanted to intimidate someone you would either go to the Nocturnal District or Happytown. Second, the Red Panda Café was just that, a café; witnesses in every direction. Why would someone attempt revenge here? Unless… could the whole café be in on it? The thought hadn't occurred to him. He wasn't getting any younger, so he decided to just use the best strategy he knew. Full Frontal Assault! He approached the more raccoonish looking mammal who currently was working the front door unaware of the small fox's presence.

"Hi" Finnick's deep voice rumble. The little panda took a large gasp of air and flatten out on his back. Finnick gave him a confused look. The panda, whose nametag said Cuvier, quickly got up and bowed at the fox.

"Oh Heavens! You gave me quite the scare there sir! May I have the name of your reservation?" Finnick immediately checked off this place as being a threat. He scared the poor mammal without even trying.

"Uhh I'm not sure I have one, but I think someone may be waiting for me" The fox said scratching his head. Cuvier pulled out a book that was riddled with names and times.

"Ah I see, well just give me a name and I'll see if I find anything."

"Finnick, that's with two ns and a k at the end." Immediately the mammal's eye went wide and he quickly grabbed hold of Finnick's paw and started to drag him into the café.

"Glorious you've finally arrived, your poor date has been waiting on you for 30 minutes!" Finnick was now more confused than ever. "We gave her a VIP booth at the back of the restaurant to make her feel better because we thought she had been stood up! It is very rude of you to be so late!" Was this easily frightened waiter really scolding Finnick for being late to a date he didn't even know about? This day was going from weird to weirder and thought it would continue that way until he saw her. A rabbit with dark brown fur, with a scar on her face and multiple piercings. Finnick's eyes began to glow, not out of affection, but out of respect and only one word circled his mind

 _Badass!_

The waiter quickly shuffled him into a seat and bowed at both of the mammals.

"It would seem your date has finally arrived! I will fetch some complimentary smoothies! Please take your time!" The red panda scampered off, with a gleeful look spread across his face. Once they were alone, Finnick noticed that the rabbit was just staring at him.

"Listen I know I'm good looking and all, but keep your damn eyes to yourself!" The rabbit came out of her trance and began to blush. Never mind this was still going to be a weird day.

"Sorry" the rabbit stated still not looking him in the face. Finnick was now irritated even more. Was this really the person who threatened him and Nick? Finnick would play along though and gather more information.

"So you're the one who sent the text right? Was this all too just get a date?" The rabbit instantly began to laugh at his statement.

"To get a date! Good one! I just needed a sob story to give the waiters in order to get this private room! So to answer your question Finnick, I'm doing all this for answers. Nothing more nothing less." The rabbit was now staring him dead in the eyes and beyond a doubt the shy act prior had all been a trick to force him to drop his guard. The fox placed a smirk on his face.

"Jeez, you bunnies are real sneaky like aren't ya. Maybe being hunted by us foxes wizened you up a little bit." The bunny chuckled.

"Please, you and I both know that stereotypes are bullshit, I mean look at Officer Wilde con-fox turned hero quite the story." Finnick almost slammed his fist on the table. He was be guilt-tripped by this stranger. It was impossible for this person to know exactly what buttons to push. "Oh where are my manners! Jessica Jumper pleasure to meet you!" The rabbit held out a paw for the fox to grasp and shake. The fox just looked at the extended paw and didn't even make a hint at a motion to grab it. The act actually kind of infuriated him.

"Listen rabbit, I didn't come her to make friends. I came here to answer your stupid fucking questions so that you leave Nick and me alone. Besides I already got a rabbit friend Mrs. Know-It-All and let me tell you, she is a million times better than you." Little did Finnick know that he had just warmed the heart of the rabbit sitting across from him her. This though, gave her an idea in order to get the fox talking.

"Of course Finnick, I'm not here to make friends either, but speaking of friends; how do you think Officer Hopps would feel about Nick's little spree." Judy hated to trick her friend like this, but it was the only way to ensure the fox told the truth. She noticed the effect immediately when the fox slammed his fist into the table. His silverware flying off it. True rage burning in his eyes.

"I swear on my life rabbit, if any of this reaches Hopps I'll kill you as slowly and as painfully as possible!" Judy had only heard stories from Nick about this side of Finnick. When his anger would completely take over and he wouldn't care about any of the consequences of his actions. "It took more than a decade for Nick to meet someone who finally brings out the best in him and anyone who threatens to ruin that will have to deal with me!" It was official, being undercover was the worst job ever.

"So it would seem, fine you answer my questions and Hopps never finds out. And I want the truth, if I find out you lied… well guess we will see each other another day eh killer?" The fox was still fuming and for a second Judy thought he hadn't heard her.

"You wouldn't even see me coming rabbit!" Judy felt her instincts yelling at her to run away. Who knew that Finnick would be one of the most intimidating mammals in Zootopia. She instead chuckled in order to maintain her composure.

"Right…so do we have a deal?" The rabbit just stared into the eyes of the fox. God she hoped he would accept or else this could go south real quick. The fox visibly began to calm down. His eyes seemed to lose the rage that once fueled them. His fists began to unclench as a small stream of blood began to drip from his right paw. He clenched at little too hard in an effort to control himself.

"Fine, deal I'll give you your fucking answers." Judy clasped her hands together. She felt has though the weight she had been caring around today was finally going to be lifted.

"Great, first question then! Where is Duke Weaselton?!" Judy noticed the immediate change in Finnick's demeanor that wasn't good. She could've sworn she noticed a tear forming in the eye of the fox, but that was ridiculous because Finnick didn't even cry after he broke his leg during the riots. She eagerly awaited the answer, but she was not ready for hit because it hit her like a truck.

"Isn't it obvious…Nick killed him"

* * *

 _Rainforest District: Marian Wilde's Home_

"Holy crap Mrs. Wilde! This is the best pie ever!" Rookie shouted at his first bite of blueberry pie. He felt a swift whack of a wooden spoon hit his hand. He yelped in pain.

"Rookie DeMarini! You call me Mrs. Wilde one more time and I'll never serve you another slice of pie again!" Rookie took a large gulp of air as he heard the chuckling of another fox next to him.

"She'll do it you know, Fin accidently called her that one to many times so she started acting like an old lady and had him clean the entire house!" A look of terror took its place on Rookie's face. He is reckless when he is scared.

"You got it Mrs. –" Nick slammed the raccoon's face into his slice of pie as you would when pranking someone on their birthday. Marian gasped at the action.

"Nicholas Piberus Wilde! Must you always place your friends' faces in my masterfully crafted pastries?!" Nick began to laugh at his mother's reaction, while Rookie began to try and lick the remains of his pie off of his face.

"He does this to everyone Marian?" Rookie inquired.

"Well mostly to poor Fin. I don't think I've seen that boy peacefully enjoy one of my pies." Nick scoffed in response.

"Ma he is the one that starts it, I just end it" Marian rolled her eyes.

"Right because ending it is the same thing as me cleaning up after you two rascals running around the house chasing one another." Nick began to blush while Rookie placed a calm smile on his face.

"Well with that, I'm going to go rummage through dad's old office. See if I can dig up anything useful." Nick stated. Rookie noticed a slight change in Marian's posture. It seemed like she was worried all of a sudden.

"Oh… Of course, well I'll be in the garden then, those flowers won't take care of themselves!" Marian began making her way out the door, but stole one last look at her Nicky. He returned the look with a smiling face in order to signal that everything was going to be alright. With the door closing behind her the only two that remained were Rookie and Nick.

"Hey Rook, do you think you could help my Ma, she is getting pretty fragile and I'm sure she'd let you plant your own flower." He took noticed that the raccoon now wore a sad expression. "Woah turn that frown upside down big guy. What's eating ya?" Tears began to stream down Rookie's face. A strong hug to follow.

"Thank you so much Nick. You have no idea how much this means to me. He was right to send me after you." Nick chuckled at the sight. He wasn't one for emotional scenes and would try to break away. Until he processed all of what the raccoon had said.

"Wait…he? Who's he bud?" The raccoon broke the hug and started to wipe away his tears. He then placed a smile on his face.

"The guy who rescued me of course! He told me you would be able to help the pain I was feeling and point me in the right direction to finding my mother!" Nick felt a weird sense of duty fill his heart. Was he really that famous that someone would send a poor soul like Rookie after him in order to help him? He watched as the raccoon scrolled through his phone and quickly flashed him a picture. "It was this guy! He somehow got me out!" It warmed Nick's heart to know that such good animals existed outside of the ZPD. The picture showed a much younger Rookie couldn't be more that 12 or 13 years old. Next to him though, was a lion, with a big, powerful looking mane and a fine suit. Nick felt his control snap as he picked up the raccoon by the collar and slammed him into the cabinet behind them. Rookie's eyes widened in fear. Nick just snarled.

"Where is he?! Tell me Rook I need to know!" Rookie was starting to squirm, but Nick wasn't going let go anytime soon.

"Nick stop this hurts!" Rookie then got a look at Nick's eyes. They were dilated to an extreme amount. Almost has if he turned… savage.

"Rook, please I need to find that man in your picture. He needs to pay for what he's done!"

"Nick you're not making sense! This man saved me and… and… I won't let you hurt him!" Nick threw Rookie to the ground earn a pained yelp out of the younger officer. Tears streaming down both their faces now. Nick looked as though he was at the crossroads of becoming a savage. He began to produce a low growl.

"He helped found the Paws, Rookie! He is the reason that your family was captured in the first place!" Rookie found his own anger.

"So what if he founded it! So did your dad!" Nick was stunned by Rookie's words. "I'm not stupid Nick! I did a lot of digging on my enemy and I know for sure that these Paws we are after and the Paws you're dad founded were to very different organizations! Nick tried to interject, but Rookie kept going. "I don't blame your dad for this whole mess, in fact, I consider him a hero for what he did for Zootopia! For Fuck's sake even my father was a paw during the abolishment of the shock collars!" Nick just shook his head. A dreary look on his face.

"This has nothing to do with the Paws, past or present. Leodore Lionheart killed my father." Rookie put a paw to his mouth in shock. Nick placed a weak smile on his face. "Rookie do you know where that bastard is?" Rookie was hesitant to respond, but felt honor bound to tell the truth.

"Yes I do Nick." Nick's expression was that of content. He was closer now than he had ever been to finally killing that lion.

"Oh Nicky…" Nick and Rookie's ears both shot up had the much older fox who was now standing in the doorway. Nick hadn't even heard her come in. She was holding a flash drive in her paws.

"Ma… What's that?" Marian sighed like an old war veteran who had seen too much.

"It's a message sweetheart"

"A message?" This was the first that Nick was never informed about some kind of message. Marian embraced the fox in a hug that only a mother could give. Nick felt his troubles receding.

"Your father's dying words were for me to show you what is on this flash drive. I was told to give it to you once you weren't in danger anymore."

"In danger of what?" Marian made the hug more intense. Nick had a bad feeling about this whole situation. He caught a quick glimpse of Rookie. He looked so defeated with tears in his eyes. That outburst was gonna need some fixing later.

"In danger of losing yourself." Nick stared his mom in the eyes. She somehow knew about the things that happen to him. What he has done. Somehow… Mothers always know. "I want to show you this so badly, but...but right now this will break you." Now it was Nick's turn to tighten his hold on his mother. "You have to face the demons you have right now and then, if you win, this flash drive is all yours." What was Nick's life coming to? All he wanted to be was a simple fox with simple dreams.

* * *

 _Canal District: Red Panda Café_

"The body was incinerated by a pal of mine. I've been doing this for a long time rabbit." Finnick had just finished recounting the events that had transpired the prior night. The rabbit across from him stayed motionless. Her eyes never left his, from all the prisoners she has had the displeasure of investigating Finnick's eyes were one of the darkest. Judy couldn't break character though, she still had one more question.

"I didn't know the infamous Nick Wilde had a taste for murder." The words came out of her mouth like saltwater. Finnick looked as though he was about to pounce, but rather slid back into his chair.

"He doesn't…Whoever is the one that kills the animals. It's not Nick…He…He has a problem." The rabbit was intrigued.

"A problem?" Finnick immediately made an obvious gesture as though he was cursing his own words.

"Sorry, but that's the one thing I won't talk about. I've said too much already." The rabbit really wanted to push on, but she noticed that Finnick truly wasn't going to budge.

"Fine… we all have our secrets I suppose. Now tell me Finnick… What happened the day you went to get Mr. Big's help?" The fox looked at her with unbridled fury.

"How do you know all this?! I never want to talk about that day again!" Judy didn't think it would trigger the fox so much. She let him continue. "That day was the biggest mistake of my life! I ruined my best friend!" For someone who didn't want to talk about he was surprisingly getting into it. Then it clicked with Judy. He was lying… He desperately wanted to talk about it; keeping it inside all these years. Judy reached up and removed the fake scar from her face along with the piercings. She watched as the fennec realized who she really was.

"Finnick I'm sorry I needed answers." Finnick just continued to stare.

"Judy?!" Judy just nodded and placed a tender paw on Finnick's. The tears that he perpetually fought back were out of the bag now.

"Finnick tell me the story." Finnick furiously pulled his paw away from hers, tears still the ruler of his eyes.

"You tricked me into to giving you evidence. Now Nick is going to be giving the death sentence. How could you?" Judy shook her head.

"I haven't recorded anything we said. I have no proof and I plan to keep it that way." Finnick was shocked. Judy was the model and idol for cops everywhere. She was at her happiest when enforcing the law.

"I don't understand. You love being a cop. Enforcing the law is your drive in life isn't it." Judy giggled and look away as though she was reminiscing.

"I thought so too, but for some reason I wanna protect Nick more than anything. Whenever I think about him I get butterflies and sometimes he is all I think about. I'm in love with Nicholas Wilde" She exclaimed more to herself than to Finnick. Finnick just stared at the rabbit. "So Finnick I need to know everything. What happened on that day?!" Finnick, broken from his trance, let out a sigh and began to just look up.

"May 27th, 2006. I was 17 and Nicky was 16. It was the day that I drove him to kill."

 **(A/N: The Zootopia Blu-Ray came out yesterday so this chapter is a celebration of that. I don't have much to say other than thanks for reading yet another chapter and I hope you'll read the next one as well. Take care!)**


	13. Chapter 13

( **A/N: I'd like to thank Joeyvin the Dragon Master & the Red Omega for their wonderful reviews. I don't have much else to say in this beginning portion so enjoy chapter 13!)**

Chapter 13: End of Innocence

 _10 years ago…_

 _Rainforest District: Wilde Residence_

"Nicky! Finnick! You boys better get your asses in gear!" A younger Marian Wilde was standing in front of the stove cooking a delicious looking breakfast style salmon dish. Her voice carried well throughout the decent sized home and easily penetrated the ears of the two foxes. Nick was most likely the first of the two awake because after the call by his mother he was shaking the smaller fox to wake up.

"C'mon Finn, Mom will have a conniption if we aren't down there for breakfast." The fennec just let out a heavy sigh in response. It had been a long night. Finnick never got a long with his parents, but some days they would get even more unbearable so Finnick would just run away to Nick's place. They spend those kinds of nights trying to comfort one another about their personal problems.

"I don't wanna go to school" Finnick mumbled incoherently. He felt two paws grasp him as the much larger fox lifted him out of bed. The fennec, with an unimpressed expression, just stares at the other. "Nice bed fur moron." Nick just shrugged his shoulders and placed Finnick back down. Nick hopped out of bed making his way towards the closet that held his clothes. Nick's family wasn't the richest so their house didn't have a guest room which meant that Nick and Finnick usually shared a bed on those kinds of nights. Neither of them minded, but Finnick did worry that someone would find out and take it the wrong way. High school students were worse than anything.

"Do you want first shower or should I go?" Nick asked breaking the fennec's daze. Finnick made a motion with his hands to signal Nick that he was good to go. Nick acknowledging him lazily began his stroll to the bathroom. Finnick just plopped back into the bed and stared at the ceiling of the room. Left once more to his thoughts.

 _Wonder what kind of drama is gonna happen today_

* * *

 _Rainforest District: ZTA Bus Stop_

"I still can't believe they took your van." Nick said to the obviously irate Finnick. Nick was wearing a maroon polo shirt while Finnick was wearing a gray one. These colors signified their status in the school with Nick being a junior and Finnick being a senior. The two were waiting for the bus that would take them to school.

"Pfft, whatever I know where they hide the key, I'll just steal it back." Nick shot a concerned look at the small fox. Finnick caught the look, but decided not to act on it. He instead decided to change the topic to something much more important. "How's your condition?" A pained expression made its home on Nick's face.

"It's not a condition…" Finnick winced at the pain in Nick's voice. He really needed his brain to wake up.

"Sorry dude… I just meant how are the voices today?" Nick's expression didn't change.

"Same as always man…the same cryptic messages and every night I get to relive the good ol' initiation." Finnick regretted even asking. He only asked though in the hopes that one day they would just go away like the doctor had said. Before he had the chance to say sorry a large bus pulled up and opened its doors to them. As they climbed aboard they heard shouting from the back of the bus.

"Yo Nick! Finn! Back here!" The pair looked towards the back of the bus to see a badger and a sloth waving at them. The badger was Madge Badger, but all her friends called her Honey. She had a bit more meat on her bones than some other mammals, but that didn't interfere with her dream of being Zootopia's leading scientist in the slightest. The sloth was Flash, the fastest sloth in history; according to Nick anyway. He was Nick's teammate on the track team and a good friend to both of them. The two mammals swiped their green Zetro Cards and made their way to the back of the bus. It was in a U like shape with a row of seats lining the back and the two arms of the U were seats facing one another. Perfect for conversation!

"Well, Well, Well the two fox brothers grace us with their presence this morning." Honey got up from her seat and performed a bow as the two foxes approached. Nick snickered while Finnick just rolled his eyes.

"Hi…" Flash started. Finnick was still hung up about Honey's comment.

"Please, if I had to-"

"Guys." Flash finished as Finnick's ear dropped. He always forgot about how slow Flash talked. Nick was just smiling and his tail was swishing back and forth.

"Flash! Flash! Hundred Yard Dash! Great to see ya buddy…" The conversation continued for a good long while until the bus stopped and the people who got on next caused the group of friends to groan in unison. A pack of four animals hopped on to the bus. Horace the Horse whose dad owned a small casino, but it made the horse feel like a hot shot. Zeke the Zebra, an arts student who was as snobby and pretentious as they come. Hadley the Hippo who claims to lift the heaviest weights in the entire school. Finally, Grant the Gopher, a rich boy who claimed he got what he wanted whenever he wanted it. Nick looked at the group with unrivaled rage, but quickly bottled the emotions resorting to his default look. This group of mammals were the very same who gave Nick a crippling fear of muzzles, the junior ranger scouts.

"Nick are you gonna be okay?" Finnick said glancing at the fox. How did he hide his anger so well?

"Oh I'll be fine Finnick, in fact I hope they come over." Nick had a devious grin placed on his face. It was as though the heavens had heard Nick's wish as the four began to make their way right for their little group. Grant would begin the engagement

"Hey boys look! Its Zootopia's first gay fox couple! How much more can you destroy your life without actually ending it?!" Finnick immediately hopped out of his seat with his fist curled in tight.

"Hey better watch out short stuff, don't wanna get suspended now do we?" Horace said to the little fox. Finnick could feel his anger reach a boiling point. He was about to swing, but Nick placed a paw on his shoulder.

"It's not worth it Finn." The former scouts began to laugh. Hadley would now join in.

"Yea Finn, he doesn't want to see his boyfriend get violent!" Hadley said in between chuckles. Nick all of a sudden put his paws out as if there was a misunderstanding.

"Oh No Hadley you misunderstood! It's not worth it because placing Horace in hospital might run his poor dad's shitty casino out of business." Finnick began to laugh and Horace was obviously flustered.

"You know what-" but Nick wouldn't let the horse get a chance.

"Actually hang on, my friend Boris said that it turns out your dad owes Kozlov lots of money. Would be a shame if your dad's deadline got pushed up all of a sudden." Horace had tears forming in his eye, obviously very mad. Nick wasn't done yet though. "Speaking of shame! Zeke! I heard Mrs. Paradise gave you a 30% on our last art project!" Zeke was stunned

"How- How did…" Nick's smile only grew as Finnick's laughter changed into howling. Nick pulled a piece of paper out of his bag. It had a big red 100% on the front.

"Don't worry about it though, it isn't that great having paws. It's so tiresome being made to naturally create beauty. Actually I'm impressed at your 30%, how did you even hold the paintbrush?" Zeke was now in the same state as Horace. Hadley then picked Nick up by the shirt in an attempt to intimidate, but Nick just looked lazily at the Hippo.

"You talk too much Wilde!" Nick just chuckled.

"4 outta 5 isn't so bad I guess, at least you weren't the last!" The hippo dropped Nick and adopted a hateful stare. "Ooo a scary look, is that the same look daddy gave you after-"

"Wouldn't know much about dads would you Wilde?" Grant stated mockingly. Finnick could feel his rage swell up all at once. A brawl was about to break out.

"Enough!" The voice came from a goat who was standing right behind the 8 mammals. "Grant! Are you and your lackeys still trying to pick on Nick! I can't believe you!" The bus came to a stop right in front of the school. The doors of the bus then swung open. "If you don't leave right now I'll tell my dad and get you suspended!"

"Tch, let's go guys." Grant said in defeat. The four bullies walked off the bus leaving Finnick with a sour taste in his mouth. Nick and company began to move towards the exit when the goat feebly tried to stand in front of them.

"Nick you have to do better to, you can't let them get to you." Nick looked lazily at the goat Gary the goat was the son of the principal of the high school and as such it gave him that kind of threatening power.

"Stuff it Gary, I'm not going to be your friend if that's what you were hoping." The goat's head fell in disappointment. He was the fifth member of the scouting group that had bullied Nick. Since the incident he became overcome with guilt and was currently attempting to turn a new leaf. Unfortunately for Gary that meant earning Nick's forgiveness and that was something that would never come.

"I know Nick…" The four mammals moved past the goat and walked off the bus. Finnick took one last glance at Nick before they parted ways for the day. Nick eyes seemed different and the fox was definitely not happy about Grant's last comment. Finnick's suspicions were confirmed though once he heard the low volume mumbles Nick was producing.

"Leave me alone dad." Finnick began looking towards the blue sky. They had a long day ahead of them.

* * *

 _Tundratown: Permafrost Avenue_

Nick and Finnick were walking down the street of the winter wonderland that lasted year round. Finnick was rubbing his arms up and down while Nick just lazily walked beside him. Finnick was still concerned about the state his friend was in from this morning.

"So… The voices must've been pretty bad today huh." Nick shot a glare at him, but it quickly receded.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Well seeing as how your tail is usually about 65% fluffier on good days I'd say so. Oh and you were mumbling like a madman earlier." The red fox raised a paw to his face and made an audible groan.

"I can't believe such a stupid comment got to me. Fucking Grant!"

"I don't understand how you put up with that shit Nick. If it were me I would give all four of them a thrashing." Nick began to laugh at the little fox.

"A thrashing? You would've probably killed them by now." The fennec spit at the ground. He thought it made him look tough.

"You should take a page outta my book Nicky! A good fight always makes me feel better when I'm in emotional disrepair!" The red fox continued to laugh, but the little fox was now genuinely curious about his friend. "What do the voices ask you to do to them Nicky?" Nick suddenly stopped laughing and the question seemed to draw his focus into another plain of existence. Finnick mentally slapped himself.

 _What a shitty fucking question. Time to change the topic._

"Why are we here again?" Finnick said obviously freezing. Nick shifted his focus to the smaller fox.

"We are scoping out the area for the next hustle remember. We are gonna need a place to quickly freeze those Pawpsicles." Finnick rolled his eyes at the fox.

"Do you really think that we are gonna make dough off of selling some paw print shaped popsicles?" The larger fox chuckled.

"I guarantee 200 bucks a day, easy!" The fennec looked at the fox as though he was crazy. Nick ignored the look and continued to stroll along. It was Friday so the two foxes had all the time in the world. The two turned into an alley that Nick said would lead them to the perfect pawpsicle making spot. "Listen Finn, Jumbo Pops are 15 dollars! We are doing the people a favor by making a much more convenient alternative worth only 2 bucks. Easiest hustle yet my man." Finnick was about to responded when he noticed four figures appeared at the ends of the alleyway, two at each end.

"Still a no good fox it would seem." That was the voice of Grant the Gopher. Finnick now realized that the four figures were Nick's infamous bullies. Hadley charged at both Finnick and Nick who in this tight space would be unable to dodge it and lifted both into the air as the other three now approached. "I brought you a special present Nick!" Grant showed off some sort of restraining mechanism. Upon closer inspection, Finnick noticed it to be a muzzle. He could hear Nick hyperventilating next to him. The four bullies began to laugh.

"Aw, what's he gonna do cry?" Zeke the zebra said mockingly. Finnick's anger from this morning came back with a vengeance and in one swift motion chomped down on the hand of the hippo currently holding him. The taste of foreign blood entering his mouth. The hippo screamed letting go of the two foxes allowing them to immediately sprint towards the exit Horace and Zeke were coming from. This forced them to stop, they were boxed in. Finnick reached into his back pocket. He pulled out two items and placed one in Nick's paws. The fox gave him a terrified look.

"Don't use it." The fennec whispered to his friend. Nick nodded his head as the two once again charged at the two equines. Finnick flashed the object at his would be capturer and it caused the Zebra to go stiff as Finnick slid underneath and through Zeke's legs. Finnick assumed that Nick had done the same and continued to run. All of a sudden Finnick heard the sound of a collision behind followed by what sounded like a light squishing noise. The next scene would be engrained in his memories forever. Horace seemed to have tackled Nick to the ground, but the horse's eyes were slowly going dark. Finnick's eyes followed the path down the horse's body to find a metal object sticking out of his neck. The wielder of the weapon being none other than the mammal who he gave it to. Nick's face was now covered in the horse's blood and more was continuing to pour onto the fox.

"Horace!" Zeke shouted. He was obviously just as disturbed by the development as Finnick. All of a sudden a slight chuckle was heard. Then that chuckle became a laugh until finally that laugh turned into one of malice. Finnick stared at the source with a broken soul. It was like something out of a horror film. Nick was uncontrollably laughing has the blood continued to drip on him. Finnick was about to run over to help Nick until he caught the eye of red fox. Finnick instead turned and kept running, running to the only place where there might be help.

* * *

 _Present Day: Red Panda Café_

"I think you know the rest Judy and ever since that day I decided I would stand by Nick's side no matter what the cost. I turned that innocent kit into a murderer." Finnick said with a defeated yet relieved look on his face. It must've felt good to finally get it off his chest.

"You ran away?! Why?!" Judy knew Finnick cared for Nick quite possibly more than anyone so his sudden abandonment would obviously raise suspicion. Finnick was reluctant to answer, but did so anyway.

"His eyes, it's like they were screaming at me to get to safety. Even as he was losing his mind he tried to ensure my safety." Déjà vu hit Judy like a bullet train. The same situation occurred with her. For some reason Nick had no control over this wave of emotion, yet somehow could interfere with their action. There was still a piece missing and obviously Nick was the only being with said piece.

"So… How did you get away with it?" Finnick considered this the easiest question of the day.

"Mr. Big took care of it. We were in Tundratown and Kozlov was owed money by Horace's dad. It was simple really. Not to mention Mr. Big is basically untouchable by the ZPD." Judy's thoughts were so conflicted at this point. It warmed her heart how Mr. Big was willing to risk so much for an unknown fox, but it disgusted her to think that some criminals were just uncatchable. "So there you have it, Nick Wilde the two faced killer and Finnick his friend that finally broke him." Judy couldn't take the way Finnick was bringing himself down.

 _Time for some classic Bogo!_

"Don't give yourself so much credit Finnick." The little fox looked questioningly at the rabbit. "From what you've told me Nick's been broken for a long time and as his friends it's our job to help it get better. Not to mention you're probably the best friend in the world. Not many stick with a mammal with Nick's level of psychological problems." The fox took a hardy puff of air and released it all at once; a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"Nick's right, you are disgustingly good at this." A large smile was placed on Judy's face. It was always exciting to find out that Nick talked about her to other people. She felt her phone buzz.

[Code: Burrow] Judy recognized that the text was from the person who was to suit her up with the wire for the upcoming mission.

[Response: Straight and Swift] Judy was now to wait for a reply. She switched gears once more and turned to Finnick who obviously had a question of his own to ask.

"So Carrots… Are you going to turn Nick in?" Judy knew this question was coming and quite frankly she didn't have a solid answer to it yet. It was one of the strongest moral struggles she had faced to date.

"Honestly Finnick I can't say yet." The fennec was obviously upset with the answer and who wouldn't be when your best friend's freedom is on the line. "I can say this though, I love Nick… and before anything else I'm gonna help him win against whatever this is. After that…" Judy lost her train of thought. To be fair though, she didn't truly know what would happen after that.

"I guess I can accept that. Thanks for giving me a heart attack with that text Judy. Turns out I needed it pretty bad." Judy smiled at the fox in response. He quickly became flustered. "And if you tell Nick about me crying or being grateful I will show him that embarrassing photo from that cheetah's little bar crawl!" Judy's jaw dropped. She had been so sure to delete every copy. Guess Nick wasn't the only sly fox.

"My lips are sealed."

"Good" Finnick stated seeming to have reverted back to his normal persona. Judy's phone buzzed once more.

[Will be in a secured alleyway three house to the right of Red Panda Café based on your phone's ZPS. Please confirm Jumper]

[Affirmative. Will be outside promptly]

"Someone's a busy rabbit." Finnick nonchalantly commented. Judy was quickly reapplying her scar to her face.

"Sorry Fin, Gotta bounce, duty calls!" Judy quickly made her way out of the VIP room and towards the exit of the restaurant. Fin remained at the table.

"Yea Bye! Fucking rabbits always bouncing about!" Finnick sarcastically shouted at no one. Soon after the waiter named Cuvier entered the dimly lit room with a piece of paper in his hands. His and Judy's orders were on it followed by a total price. Finnick felt a wave of annoyance overcome him. "CARROTS!" Judy had left him with the check. Nick is in over his head with this one.

* * *

 _Canal District: Secure Alleyway_

"The bunny has started to dig…" A voice proclaimed. The rest of the body hidden by the darkness of the alleyway. A familiar undercover bunny replied instantly

"In order to prepare for harvest" Upon giving the correct code phrase Judy was embraced by the strong hug of a caracal whom Judy was very familiar with. "Trout! You're my contact!" Trout just tighten the hug on the rabbit.

"The one and only! How's my favorite bunny officer!" Judy giggled at the enthusiasm that matched her own.

"Trout, I'm the only bunny officer." Trout finally released the hug and motioned for Judy to get into the back seat of the car. Trout was wearing very informal attire. A crop top and booty shorts and sandals as well. It was hard to believe she was a police officer.

"Hence my favorite!" Judy hopped into the back seat of the car as Trout took the driver's seat. Trout then pulled out of her glove compartment a bottle of Judy's favorite drink Capy Sun, carrot flavored. Judy made a noise that resembled a mouse's tale getting stepped on.

"How'd you find this?! I thought only Bunnyburrow sold carrot flavored Capy Sun!" Trout laughed victoriously at Judy's reaction.

"Because I'm the best! Now let's start moving towards the meetup point. Chief Bogo is waiting for us there with the tech, hopefully it all fits." With that Trout began to drive and Judy's mind began to wander as she took mighty sips of her drink. Her mind immediately went to Nick and what she was going to say when she next spoke to him. The scenario ran over and over in her head.

 _Hey so I hear you're a psychopath sometimes, neat!_

 _Or_

 _So you've got quite the body count dontcha slick!_

 _Or her personal favorite_

 _So I know you're deepest darkest secret that literally haunts you every day how does that make you feel._

Judy thought were caught off though by the buzzing of her phone. This was surprisingly unexpected. She flipped the phone open to reveal one new text message.

[Yo Carrots, can you send Finnick back we need his help sorting all these files. Rookie keeps putting them in Z-A order while I want them in A-Z. What kind of nut job files things in reverse alphabetical order!] Judy giggled at the text.

[Yea Nick, he should be on his way back already actually] It was only until after her text that Judy realized what exactly was going on.

[Wait! Nick! How?!]

[You're taking this better than I expecting]

[Oh wait nvm sent that last one before you questioned you're existence ;p] Judy was getting flustered. How did Nick get this number?

[To answer your question Carrots Bogo gave it to me after yesterday's little incident. I know all about your big girl mission. Super proud sweetie XD] Judy couldn't believe he was texting her as if nothing happened. Nick was good at hiding his emotions, but there had to be a limit.

[Nick, we need to have a talk you know]

[Yea Carrots I know…] Judy felt light headed. Did Nick showing emotion really get to her that much?

[Did you add that ellipses to be dramatic?]

[C'mon Carrots I'm trying to make myself less terrified that the best cop in the ZPD knows my darkest secret. The least you could do is play along]

[Nick don't worry I have a pretty important secret I need to tell you too. So hopefully that relaxes you a little.]

[I swear, first it's catching me on felony tax evasion and now this. I thought you rabbits brought good luck] Judy recognized Nick's coping mechanism all too well. According to him, making jokes was the only way for him to handle these kind of situations.

[Okay Carrots we'll have a nice long chat session tonight]

[Nick this needs to be in person I don't want to do it over text. It can't be done without us face to face.]

[Well no duh Carrots, I meant when I swing by your place to give you the wire. Chief Bogo said to pick you up late tonight to lower the risk of you being seen] Nick's last text threw Judy for a loop. Nick wasn't the type to lie… well not to her anyway over something as serious as work. Judy got the light headed feeling again. She begun to collapse in the back seat her world slowly fading. Judy brought her focus to the driver who now noticed her state.

"Ah! See the drug finally came into effect. You know you should really be more careful about what you think officer Hopps!" The realization came to Judy. Trout Finch, officer of the ZPD, was a traitor. As her world continued to fade she began to forget the name of the person driving the car. This drug was not joking around. Judy then noticed something she wouldn't have if Trout wasn't wearing such revealing clothing. A branding was placed firmly in the hip of the young caracal. Judy quickly picked up her phone. She so desperately wanted just type her name, but for the life of her couldn't remember. So instead she sent the next best thing using up the rest of her strength.

[TC21N]

Judy Hopps faded into darkness. Her feline driver taking a peek through her rear-view mirror. A single tear fell from her regretful eyes.

"Sorry Judy, it's nothing personal."

 **(A/N: Tadah! What a fun chapter to write. It took a while, but I feel like I hit a lot of important topics this chapter. What will become of Judy Hopps? Will Nick be able to decipher the message? Will Rookie learn the reverse alphabetical order is just insane? Chapter 14 will hold those answers and more. Please let me know whatcha think of the story through a review!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Out of Your Hands

 _Zootopia: Unknown Location_

"You drugged her?! Why?!" A disembodied voice nervously shouted. It was strong and most certainly belonged to an animal that was more so on the larger side. Judy felt as though she was finally coming too. When she tried to open her eyes however, she found herself unable. The drug was still in effect and it was causing her to slip in and out of consciousness. Judy, with what little strength she had tried to use her ears to zero in on the conversation. "Trout! You can't just go drugging people! Especially when we need their help!" The more the voice talked the more Judy felt as if she had heard it before.

"I'm Agent TC21N! Now where is he you filth!" Judy recognized this voice to be Trout Finch. A rookie cop who quickly befriended Judy. She was a caracal who was now revealed to Judy as a traitor to the ZPD. The thought made her blood boil and well as bring tears to her eyes.

"Trout! Stop! I don't like this one!" This was a new voice. Judy noticed it to be a much younger male voice. Almost as if it was a kit. Judy tried so hard to open her eyes or just move in general, but neither was possible. The result of her efforts causing her to produce a very ill sounding moan.

"Do you hear her Trout?! Officer Hopps, your friend, is in pain!" The strong voice shouted. Judy wanted to correct the voice. She was in fact not in any pain whatsoever. It was more like her motor system was completely asleep.

"I'm a secret agent! Agents don't have friends!" Judy was stunned for two reasons. The first being the revelation that Trout was some kind of secret agent, possibly for the government. The more painful of the two though was that Trout didn't see her as a friend. Wounds like that hurt her the most; learning that someone who she cared about just didn't feel the same way. To her surprise though, she next heard crying coming from the younger mammal. "SC06N! Are you okay?!" Judy was confused as to why she was referring to herself and the younger mammal by codes.

"That's not my name!" The younger mammal shouted between sobs. "My name is Scout! Scout Finch!" The named clicked in Judy's head immediately. This younger mammal was obviously of some relation to her former friend.

"Scout! I told you not to use your real name! We secret agents need to keep our identities safe!" This response only caused the young caracal to cry more. The third voice in the room decided it was time to step in.

"Trout… You aren't a secret agent. That code name is your slave name given to you by those scoundrels using the valiant legacy of the Paws to commit such foul atrocities. I am not some criminal mastermind who kidnapped your little brother. I saved both you and your younger brother from being auctioned off to the highest bidder. You are Trout Finch, now please you're scaring poor Scout." Judy couldn't see any of the reactions that were on the mammal's faces. The silence was killing her. As if to clue her in on the situation, all she heard was a wail that most certainly came from Trout. She heard the little scampering feet of the younger mammal.

"It's gunna be okay Trout. I'm a big boy now! You don't have to play pretend no more. I just want my sister back!" The younger mammal was in hysterics. Judy was struggling to place the pieces of this puzzle.

"Oh god Scout I'm so sorry, I know you hate this, but your big sis doesn't have all the answers. This is the only way I know how to deal with the pain! Pretending to be someone else is the only way." Judy could now here the joint crying between the siblings. Something serious was going on and Judy needed to get to the bottom of it.

"I'm sorry I had to break your mask Trout, but I could no longer witness the pain of poor Scout. He has been worried about you for weeks since you started your newest personality. I know I can't stop you from doing it, but I'll be there to break it every time. We have a city to protect and a duty to care for its citizens." The voice was starting to turn the gears in Judy's mind. She had heard this voice before, she had talked with this person before. She heard a whimper come from the previously bawling caracal.

"You truly are cruel Leodore Lionheart."

* * *

 _Hours earlier…_

 _Rainforest District: Wilde Residence_

"I'm telling you Z-A is easier!" A young raccoon was shouting over a pile of files that were spread along the floor. He was yelling at an auburn fox who was splitting his concentration between the raccoon and his phone.

"Are you insane Rook?! Everyone in the universe sorts this shit A-Z. Why would the other way be more efficient?!" The red fox was retaliating with twice the intensity. He had his own pile of files that he was working on.

"Going A-Z is like doing roll call based on first name instead of last!" The fox had a look of disbelief on his face.

"That actually makes no sense Trashcan." Nick spouted indignantly. The young officer fumed at his new nickname.

"Who are you calling Trashcan?!" Nick snickered in response.

"Well you answered didn't you Trashcan?" Nick could've sworn he saw the gray and black in Rookie's fur turn a solid red color. Was it embarrassment? Was it anger? Was it a little bit of both? Yes, yes it was.

"Oh big talk coming from the lightweight!" Nick shot a confusing look at the raccoon. Rookie didn't even wait for Nick's response and instead got up. "Oh look at me I'm Nick Wilde and I can't beat a fennec fox in a drinking competition." Nick could feel his already red fur turn an even darker shade of red.

"Fuck you Rook!"

"Fuck you Nick!"

"Fuck!"

"Fuck!"

"Both of you watch your fucking mouths!" That was the shouting of Marian Wilde. She had been listening to the two boys argue as if they were in middle school and had had enough of their bickering.

"Sorry Mom!" Nick shouted with a voice filled with regret. Rookie followed his lead.

"Sorry Mrs.- Uh I mean Marian!" The two officers looked at one another for a good long while until a smile crept on both of their faces. Then those small smiles advanced into large grins. Finally the flood gates opened and they both began to laugh their hearts out. Nick wasn't gonna lie, it felt good to have a silly laugh.

"And here I thought you hated me Rook." Rookie stopped laughing immediately and instead had a hurt look on his face.

"What? Why would you think that?" Nick noticed the hurt in his voice and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well after what happened… I hurt you Rook. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me after that." Rookie looked down from where he was standing. Doing his best not to make eye contact with Nick.

"I was mad at you for threatening me, but I don't think I could ever hate you. I'm actually not even mad anymore. You called me your friend and that meant the world to me. A raccoon like me doesn't get to have many of those, especially after…" Nick raised his paw indicating that Rookie didn't have to recount the events of his life once more. "You gave me something I could never forget Nick, You practically brought me into your family without you even knowing me all that well."

"What are you talking about bud? We came here for the files not because…"

"Say what you will, but you made me feel like there is someone out there besides my mother who truly cares about me." Rookie had tears coming out of his eyes. Nick remembered his days on the streets. He remembered that fateful day when Finnick had offered to be his friend and how it stopped him from doing something drastic. Nick knew the importance of having even just one friend.

"Well shit looks like I'm stuck with ya then Trashcan." Rookie shot the fox an angry look at the use of the new nickname.

"Oh so I open my heart to you and you just call me Trashcan again." Rookie placed a pouty face on and crossed his arms. Nick just laughed at the funny way the raccoon was acting.

"Well yea, all my best friends need nicknames!" Rookie's eyes once more welled up. He had never had a best friend before. The closest thing was his old running partner who would only talk to him if there was money or booze involved. Nick outstretched his arm and placed a smug grin on his face. Rookie wiped his tears away and placed a proud smile on his face. "Deal?" Nick asked.

"Trashcan it is!" Nick started laughing and Rookie started laughing as well. Nick then draped an arm around Rookie and held him tight.

"So Trashcan, A-Z it is then." Rookie's faced dropped. He then recalled the handshake he and Nick just had. All Nick had said was deal.

"Ah! You didn't just do what I think you did!" Nick made a face that looked as if he was pondering something.

"Did I just get you to agree to do things my way? Yes, Yes I did. Unless of course, you're the type of friend who breaks his promises." Rookie just looked at the fox dumbstruck.

"Did I just get hustled?"

* * *

 _Hours Later_

Nick and Rookie were diligently at working sorting through Nick's Dad files. The files were split into two types. There were location files that detailed several locations that were once places of interest for his father's organization. Then there were personnel files that contained information on anyone affiliated with the Paws of the Sun. They had been at it for hours and weren't any closer to figuring out an answer than when they started. Nick threw his hands up in frustration.

"Gah! Where's Judy when you need her!" Rookie looked quizzically at his superior. Nick noticed the look and thought it only right to explain. "Rook, that rabbit can make something out of nothing lemme tell ya. She solved the savage mammal case by figuring out that the victim had a lollipop on the day he disappeared." Rookie looked flabbergasted.

"What?! How?!" Nick chuckled at the young officer's reaction. He then simply shrugged his shoulders. He truly had no idea how she did it. That rabbit's attention for detail was truly horrifying and the old Nick's worst enemy. She began to fill his thoughts and a strong blush was starting to show on his face.

"Yea she's really…" Before Nick could finish his little thought the door to the study was kicked open by a short beige fox who had smoke coming out of his ears. He was obviously irritated.

"That rabbit's a real piece of work lemme tell ya!" Nick instantly realized who Finnick was talking about. He loved how she was able to get her way with practically anyone. She would've been an amazing hustler.

"What rabbit?" Rookie asked. Nick gulped and began to sweat. This was bad, no terrible. An angry Finnick was not a thinking Finnick. By the looks of things though, it was already too late.

"Judy fucking Hopps! Invites you out to chat and then dashes on the bill! I may be a gentlefox, but she ain't my type!" Nick mentally face palmed. He was too physically paralyzed to move from his seat.

"Huh? Officer Hopps was reassigned to New Bork City for 6 months. How did you meet with her?"

"Pfft, funny story kid, no that dine and dashing rabbit is doing some stupid undercover nonsense." Finnick suddenly became aware of his mistake. He nervously chuckled and looked at the silent rage burning within Nick. Finnick placed his paws on top of his and leaned against one of the walls of the office. "Whoops." He said as nonchalantly as possible. Nick was awoken from his paralysis and threw his hands up in the air as ferociously as possible.

"WHOOPS?!" Finnick's ears twitched at the Nick's shouting. Rookie was more confused than ever.

"Wait undercover? I'm so lost." Nick turned to his younger partner and would now have to explain the situation. Before Nick could start the explanation he felt his phone buzz. The service in the room was very on-off so Nick hadn't received texts for a while. He saw that Judy had left a message that looked like a bunch of random numbers and letters. He was kind of hoping for an actual response from his favorite bunny since the topic they were talking about was rather serious.

 _Real appropriate butt text Carrots, are you not excited to at least see me?_

He decided for now to put that conversation in the back of his mind since he was dealing with a minor crisis at the moment.

"Listen Trashcan, we gotta talk." After taking the time to explain the whole situation to the raccoon he noticed an immediate tone shift in the raccoon's demeanor. "And that's that bud, Judy is that rabbit who was with the Lanolin brothers." Nick was ready for the storm of question that were about to burst out of his new friend, but it never came. Instead Rookie adopted a weird gleeful expression. He looked like Clawhauser when a new Gazelle song was released.

"I got shot by THE Judy Hopps!" Nick and Finnick both looked quizzically at the raccoon.

"Aren't you mad? She kind of let Walter get away, but I'm sure she had a good reason too." The raccoon just continued to look like he had just scored a date with a celebrity of his choosing.

"Yea, but like, THE Judy Hopps gave me the fucking work!" Nick sighed. He remembered that this was Rookie he was talking to, weird was par for the course. What Nick didn't realize was the well-hidden thoughts of the raccoon.

 _He's right she didn't let me capture such a dangerous criminal. Could she give a reason good enough to warrant such traitorous behavior? There wasn't a possibility of her turning traitor was there? Both the rams could be behind bars and my vengeance against those fiends could be even closer. I sure hope you have a good reason Officer Hopps, I would hate for something bad to happen._

"You're into some freaky shit aren't you?" Finnick added to the conversation. He broke the officer from his thought and caused Rookie's face to became as red as a tomato. Nick decided it was time they get back on track.

"Well I guess I'll need to call Buffalo-Butt and keep him updated. We should find something in these files and get moving boys."

"Trashcan, search through the location files. Determine any places that would seem like an ideal area to conducted any experiments with Nighthowlers. Finn, search the personnel files for anyone related to or linked with plants." Rookie gave a tight salute, while Finnick lazily gave Nick a thumbs up. Nick took a step outside of the room in order to get much better service on his phone. He flipped open to his and Judy's conversation, but there was still no reply and that worried him. Now wasn't the time though, now was the time to get yelled at by an enraged Bogo.

* * *

 _Savanna Central: ZPD Headquarters_

Bogo was sitting at his desk gleefully bouncing up and down in his seat. The Dance with Gazelle app had received an update and now featured more of her wonderful songs. This was one of Bogo's guilty pleasures for what little breaks he got as chief. This little slice of heaven was unfortunately interrupted by the picture of a red fox with cake smashed into his fur popping up through caller ID. He answered promptly, rather annoyed at his personal time being interrupted.

"This better be good Wilde" He heard an exasperated sigh come through the other side of the phone.

"Weeeellll…"

"What happened Wilde." The Chief was growing irritated. Obviously the fox didn't have good news for him.

"So remember how you said no one was to find out about Judy." The chief could feel his rage rising. He didn't want to jump to conclusion so he allowed his officer to continue.

"Yes I remember." He heard Nick take a deep breath.

"WellJudyforsomereasontoldFinnickandthenFinnicktoldRookiesohercoverhasreallygonetoshitpleasedon'tbemad." The chief was stunned by the speed the fox had spoken just now. Nick would never admit it, but Chief Bogo was up there with Mr. Big in the list of animals that he didn't want to make angry.

"I couldn't understand a word of that Wilde." Nick knew he'd have to be clear and concise. He just really, really didn't want to be.

"Long story short both Finnick and Rookie know about Judy." Nick was desperately awaiting a response, but after said response hadn't been received in a few minutes he looked to see if the call was still going. The call seemed to have been hung up by Bogo. "Huh, guess it wasn't that big a deal after all!" Nick breathed a sigh of relief and re-entered the office to assist his two partners.

Bogo hadn't hung up the phone at all. He merely crushed the phone in his hands out of accidental rage. He could feel it bursting. He had to hit something and decided his office wall would have to do. He reeled back and firmly planted a hoof into what was once a solid wall.

"HOW DO THEY NOT UNDERSTAND THE TERM UNDERCOVER?!" The whole department had heard the scream and the slam. Officers Grizzoli and McHorn were paralyzed by the fear that was caused by Chief Bogo's anger. They watched as Officer Fangmeyer nervously ran to the bathroom, a trail of yellow marking his path.

* * *

 _Rainforest District: Wilde's Residence_

"How'd it go?" Finnick asked with little to no care in his voice.

"Uh, fine? I think?" Rookie got up from his stack of files and handed one to Nick.

"I think this place has potential, based on the previous operation, they like to work out of sight and this place is near where the crime was committed." Nick quickly ran through the file in order to place it in his memories. The file depicted an underground bunker that was accessed through a rundown warehouse. Nick recognized the warehouse in an instant.

"Ah shit, that's where they came out from that day, remember Rook? I can't believe I forgot about that. We should go check it out." Finnick got up holding his own file.

"Woah hold your horses their boys."

"I mean I would Finn, but I'm not really into horses." Rookie started to laugh at Nick's joke, but Finnick was not amused.

"Right, I forgot rabbits are more your speed." Nick's face immediately went deep red as Rookie continued to laugh harder than before.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Shortstack." Finnick chuckled to himself, Nick only resorted to name calling when he was backed into a corner. He was satisfied with the victory… for now.

"Sure you don't tough guy, anyway that ram ain't gonna be at the bunker especially since you engaged him so close to its location." Nick bit his thumb, Finnick was right they had long since lost the chance to search that place and there was most likely no evidence left there. "I on the other hand found some details that I think you'd thoroughly enjoy Nicky." Rookie shot an annoyed look at the younger fox. He hated being outdone, call it a bad habit. Nick read through the file that Finnick had handed him. It brought a wide smile to his face.

"Good shit Finn! Our ram has gotta be holed up at this guy's place!" The file contained information on a now deceased scientist who was performing tests on a multitude of Zootopia's plants in order to create new medicine. It was a lab located in Tundratown, a place so cold that many thought growing plants there was impossible. It was the perfect cover. Finnick had a cocky grin on his face.

"Man that was easy, shit I should apply for a job haha." Rookie was visibly having a mental argument over being happy and bloodthirsty. He really wanted to be the one to catch Walter Lanolin.

"You really should Finn." The fennec was taken off-guard and looked up at the pleading eyes of his best friend. The little fox instantly became annoyed.

"We aren't having this talk now Nick. You know what happened last time." Nick stifled a whimper and instead placed a smug grin on his face.

"Yea we aren't nearly as drunk as last time." The two foxes chuckled together. Nick decided to take one more look at his phone in hopes that Judy had sent something back yet.

Nothing.

"What's wrong Nick?" Rookie asked noticing the disappointed look the fox had.

"If you and a girl were talking about something important and out of nowhere she just texts you a bunch of random letters and numbers how would you take it?"

"Is she like a prostitute or something? I mean I know you're desperate Nick, but come on" Finnick said with his sarcasm at full blast. Rookie just took a large gulp of air.

"Uh Nick, could you read them out… In exact order." Nick gave the raccoon a look.

"Uh sure… T-C-2-1-N, Isn't just so rand-" Nick was halted by the tears forming in the eyes of the raccoon. "Hey, whoa Rookie! Are you okay?!" Rookie shook his head, tears starting to stream down his face.

"Nick were you talking to Judy?" Nick hesitantly nodded his head. Rookie was acting really strange. The confirmation just made Rookie's tears come down harder than before. Seeing Rookie sobbing made Nick become extremely nervous and felt his own tears forming for no reason.

"Rookie… what's going on?"

"That combination Nick… It's a slave branding like mine." As if to confirm what he just said Rookie once again displayed the branding to Nick. Finnick looked away in disgust, he couldn't bare to see another mammal being treated like property. The realization hit Nick like a hammer, His friend, no one of his best friends…

Oh who was he kidding, the love of his life was in trouble.

And there was nothing he could do…

 _ **I s n '**_

 **(A/N: Well shit… I'm thoroughly satisfied with the way the story is turning out so far. Hopefully you all feel the same Haha! Anyway this Arc of the story should be done in 3 or so chapters. The future is looking bright! As always I hope you'll leave a review, thanks once more Red Omega, you da homie! Finally, to close off this chapter I was hoping I could get some help. I am having trouble figuring out which ZPD Officer is what species. If someone could give me a head up on who's what I'd be forever thankful. I love you all!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Whoo! Just broke the 50 follower goal! Thank you so much everyone it means so much to me. I'll do my best to get an extra chapter out this week to celebrate. Also TRIGGER WARNING, there is a topic covered (not extensively) in this chapter that not everyone may be comfortable with reading so I just wanted to warn you. If you want to know what said topic is before reading I urge you to PM me and I will inform you of said topic in as gentle a way as possible. I hope you all enjoy Chapter 15 and I'll see you at the end of the chapter!)**

Chapter 15: Stronger Than You Think

 _Rainforest District: Wilde Residence_

"Oh shit, oh shit, fuck, Fuck!" Nick was pacing back and forth in the tiny study murmuring curse after curse; an overwhelming sense of dread taking residence in his heart. Rookie wasn't in much better shape. After seeing that the Paws have potentially captured Officer Hopps he wasn't very hopeful for her survival either. Finnick was the only one managing to keep it together. He wasn't a thinker though, that was usually Nick's job.

"Nick you gotta calm down man." Finnick was attempting to reason with the fox. This had the reverse effect however and Nick shot an enraged glare at the small fox.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! My partner just got kidnapped by an animal trafficking organization! How can I be calm right now!" Finnick couldn't look Nick in the eye at the moment. Nick was very rarely angry and it wasn't something that most people knew how to deal with. So Finnick decided to handle things in the only way he knew how. He walked right up to the larger fox and gave him the strongest slap to the face he could muster. The force was enough to knock Nick down and Finnick hopped right on top of him.

"I know how you feel Nick, but you gotta! You're the thinker here Wilde! If we stand any chance of saving the rabbit you need to get it the fuck together! We don't have time for a pity party!" Nick finally recovering from initial shock of the slap began to stare daggers at Finnick. Nick knew Finnick was right, but the thought was blocked out by the fear that at consumed him.

"How would you know how I feel?" Nick could've sworn that for a second he saw Finnick quiver and go wide eyed, but he figured it was just his eyes playing tricks on him. Finnick got off of Nick, no longer able to meet his eyes.

"You're right, what would I know about someone I truly care disappearing for an unknown amount of time. Silly me guess I wouldn't know what it's like for a good friend to have the potential to disappear forever." Finnick's tone was mocking, but Nick could hear the struggle to hold back the tears in his voice. Nick knew exactly what Finnick was describing; should the police ever find out about Nick's condition he would be placed in jail for a long time. It was a fear that Finnick fought every day and it was starting to take its toll.

"Finnick, I-" Nick began, but was quickly interrupted by the short fox turning his back to his best friend.

"Fuck off… I'll be in the van once you're ready to grow up and save the rabbit." With that Finnick marched out of the room leaving Nick and Rookie alone once more.

 _ **He's right you know**_ Nick's ear twitched at the voice in his head. Great now he had to deal with this asshole.

 _Nobody asked you…_

 _ **Your friend is in trouble**_

 _Shut up! Leave me alone! Why are you back already? You should've be out of my head for a good few years._

 _ **Hah! I couldn't leave even if I wanted to!**_ Nick was becoming visibly frustrated to the confusion of the young raccoon in the corner of the room. Rookie had finally recovered on his own and was able to get his head thinking straight, but it seemed the case was the same for his current partner.

"Uh Nick?"

 _Oh yeah and why not?!_

 _ **You mean besides the fact that I'm apart of you or…**_ Nick let out a frustrated growl at seemingly nothing. It caused Rookie to flinch, he had heard stories of people who fought with themselves, but not to the degree that they would audibly growl at themselves.

 _Whatever, what do you want…_

 _ **You need to calm down son… she needs you**_ Nick's ears twitched. This was new, usually the voices only held tones of aggression and violence. Nick took a deep breath and decided that it would be best to take the advice of both Finnick and his own mind. He could feel his own mind start to clear as the rage and fear all, but disappeared.

 _There, all calmed down, Happy?_ There was no response though this time. Nick's mind was quieter than a farm road at midnight.

"So are you okay or…" Nick flinched as he now remembered that Rookie had been in the room the entire time and was probably very confused at Nick's behavior. Nick embarrassingly rubbed at the fur on his neck.

"Uh yea, just fighting with myself." Nick immediately regretted what he had said as Rookie was seemingly doing his best not to put on a judgmental expression.

 _Why the fuck did I say that?!_

"Oh" was the only response that left the young officer's mouth. Nick noticed how hard Rookie was seemingly trying to put his curiosity to rest, but unfortunately Rookie wasn't all that strong. "So do you fight with yourself often?" Nick slammed his paw into his face. How could one day be so stressful.

"Just…Just drop it alright."

"Sir Yes Sir!" Rookie shouted entering a salute. Nick decided to check his phone and the time read 6:00pm. It was getting rather late at this point, but Nick had a bunny to save and time was something he couldn't afford to spare. Nick began to rack his brain around the problem, but the only clue he had was the slave label that Judy had given him.

"Hey Trashcan, I know you don't like talking about it, but could you tell me what each part of the slave label means." He saw Rookie visibly display signs of discomfort, but before he could soothe the raccoon he had already begun speaking.

"The first letter represents the slave's name, while the second is to detonate their species. The two numbers that come after that are their age upon branding I'm pretty sure. The last letter I have no idea. I don't think it'll help much I mean think about how many animals in Zootopia have names that begin with the letter T." Nick was biting his claw. Rookie was right it would be impossible to distinguish the kidnapper just based on knowing their name started with the letter T. He then remembered how Finnick had said that she rushed out of the café they were in. Why would she have done that without a reason? Nick hurried out of the room and made his way towards Finnick's van parked outside. Rookie, caught unaware by the sudden departure of his partner, grabbed the files they had deemed important to the case and promptly made his way towards the van as well.

"Yea Bye! Love you boys too!" Marian shouted sarcastically at the two young adults who scurried out of her home. Marian watched as her son jogged towards the van with an air of purpose they he never had before. The sight of him leading a small group of animals who constantly were the target of prejudice in order to make the city a safer place brought a warm smile and a tear down her face. "You're becoming more and more like your father."

* * *

 _Zootopia: Finnick's Van_

"Look Finn, I'm really sorry." Nick was in the passenger seat with Finnick driver's seat of the park van. Rookie had hopped in the back, but Finnick had closed the divider so he and Nick could talk somewhat privately.

"Why you saying sorry, I'm not even mad." Finnick's ear were laid flat against his head, an obvious sign that he was upset. Nick sighed in response.

"Yes you are man, I've known you forever. I shouldn't have said that you don't know how I feel, especially after what I put you through." Finnick gave the fox a quick glance, taking notice of the sincere care in his voice.

"I want three of them…" Nick placed a confusing look on his face.

"Three of what?" Finnick placed his most evil smile on and gave Nick a dark stare.

"Three get out of jail free cards duh, come on you're a cop you can make it happen." Nick had a very uncomfortable look on his face. Finnick didn't usually ask for stuff like that.

"Finnick… I don't know if I can-" Without letting Nick finish his sentence Finnick starting laughing at an incredible volume much to the annoyance of his ex-partner.

"I'm just joking ya goof! After this is all said and done just treat me to a nice night out of drinking and bullshit and we are even stevens." Nick placed a smug look on his face. It was his default emotion after all.

"Should I kiss the princess too or is his majesty looking for more." Nick gave Finnick a quick wink causing the fennec to recoil in disgust.

"Ugh as if, you always take it too far Wilde." They both began to laugh as Finnick then opened the divider so Rookie could once again join the conversation. Nick placed a serious face on once more.

"So Finnick, when Carrots left all of a sudden did she say anything?" Finnick placed a paw to his chin and began to recall the events of their little get together.

"Towards the end she started checking her phone and then with that overbearing optimism was all like, duty calls!" Finnick recalled making an impersonation of Judy towards the end of the explanation. He was still a little salty about having to foot the bill. Nick just nodded his head while Rookie was suppressing a laugh after Finnick's impression.

"So obviously she received a text related to her mission, which means it had to be someone who had the number of her undercover phone." Rookie then shot out of his seat accidently hitting his head on the roof of the car.

"That must mean whoever swiped her must have infiltrated ZPD Headquarters!" Rookie exclaimed as if having already solved the case. Finnick rather put on a dark expression.

"Or you guys have a traitor amongst you." The ears of the three laid flat on their heads. None of them wanted to accept that one of their fellow officer was actually an agent of such a detestable organization. Nick decided to move the topic forward, no point dwelling on it now.

"Trashcan, what kinds of species do we have at the ZPD?"

"Uhhhh… Polar Bears, Elephants, Wolves, Buffalo, Varying kinds of cats… Oh Cats! That fits the description of the second letter!" Nick was skeptical though of this conclusion.

"Could it really be that general? Doesn't yours stand for raccoon? Besides if the letter meant cats wouldn't it be labelled F for felines or felidae?" Rookie was thinking really hard. What Nick was saying made a lot of sense and the C standing for cats didn't fit the way the Paws labelled their victims.

Nick was doing his best to remember the day's events, there had to be some sort of clue within his memories has to how someone could get their grubby paws on the case file. He had the drive with Finnick, the meeting with Bogo, Then Trout came and told him about Rookie, then he went to go and check on the guy…

The realization hit Nick like a cinderblock. Trout had come to inform him and Bogo, but she never showed up at the infirmary herself. Bogo had left the door wide open and Trout was left there all alone. Trout's name began with the letter T.

 _Fuck_

"Rookie what's Trout's species?"

"Uhh, some kind of cat? I'm not really sure she didn't really talk about it while we were in training. It was weird though, like she is definitely a feline, but she isn't big like Delgato or Grizzoli." The physical features of this feline intrigued Finnick.

"Does she have little tufts of fur on the tips of her ears?" Finnick asked. Rookie nodded furiously at the question.

"She sure does! She used to punch me whenever I tried to play with them because they were sensitive." Nick placed a supportive paw on the raccoon.

"I know the feeling Trashcan." Nick stated recounting all the time Judy had punched him after playing with her larger than average ears. Finnick just shook his head in disappointment at the two cops in front of him.

"Anyway, your buddy is definitely a Caracal, super rare in Zootopia. She was a victim of the paws right? Might've been brought here from another country if I had to guess." Nick dug his claws into his paws in a tightly clenched fist. That all about sealed the deal. T for Trout and C for Caracal. Trout Finch was the one who kidnapped Judy.

"Well fuck it was Trout" Rookie muttered very weakly. Nick noticed the heartbreak in Rookie's eyes. If Judy had ever turned traitor, he would probably feel the same way.

"Okay so we got our mammal in question, but how we gonna find this broad? I didn't even see a trace of Judy when I left the café and that was three hours ago. Not to mention that she probably lives in the home of whoever bought her and therefore having no address in the system." Finnick was scratching his ear, three hours was enough time for anything to happen to the rabbit. Nick was drawing up a blank as well, he had gotten this far, but he seriously doubted Trout would so soon stroll back to ZPD headquarters.

"I got it!" Rookie shouted with excitement. Nick and Finnick quickly looked over towards the newly energized raccoon. "The lab! If it really is still in use it probably has an updated Paws database!" Nick and Finnick just continued to look confused at the raccoon. Rookie sighed in annoyance. "If the database is updated we can find out who bought Trout and then track that name back to their home address!" Nick pulled Rookie into a headlock while Finnick gave the young officer a rough noogie.

"Atta boy Trashcan! Finnick let's get moving towards that lab it's time for the classic kill two birds with one stone!" Finnick following Nick's orders started the car and the van roared to life. "Rookie call in our destination to HQ, make sure its Bogo. Also let him know we are taking overtime tonight and to have backup for us on standby in the event this goes south." Rookie gave a swift salute and started to radio in the order requesting Chief Bogo. Nick nervously tapped against the van's dashboard.

 _Don't worry Carrots I'm on my way._

* * *

 _Zootopia Outskirts: Unknown Location_

Judy finally came to once again, still laying in the same bed she was before. This time however, she was in full control of her body. The drug had finally worn off and Judy began to take in her surroundings. She was in a very regal looking bedroom, a strange place to keep a prisoner. She couldn't deny though that the bed she was laying was easily the most comfortable in all of Zootopia. Looking around she took in more of the room. It was exactly what one would expect to see when sleeping in a princess's room. It was sickening pink color, filled to the brim with stuffed animals and several fairytales lined the shelves on the wall. It was after this initial assessment when Judy felt an uneven weight to her legs. She focused in and just realized that she was not the only mammal in the room at the moment.

At the foot of her bed was Trout Finch, the caracal who had drugged her and brought her to this unknown location. Upon further inspection she found that the young feline's face was damp with tears, as though she had been crying until just recently. Judy winced at the expression on Trout's face, it was the face of intense suffering. Before she could continue along this train of thought she honed in on what sounded like the quick pitter-patter of a young mammal's claws coming into contact with the ground. As if on cue a young feline that looked a lot like Trout trotted in with a silver tray and several pieces of fine china occupying it. The young mammal instantly took notice of her.

"Oh! Jud- Uh I mean Mrs. Hopps, you're up! Trout and the Master will be so glad!" The young mammal gave her an innocent and toothy grin. Judy was quite amazed with the little boy; he hadn't struggled at all to get the tea set he was carrying all set up on a dresser next to the bed. "Tea? I'm told its good for the body! I even made this batch myself!" Judy noted how proud the boy sounded and returned the heart-warming grin he had provided earlier.

"Of course, though should you really be serving tea to a prisoner?" The young boy shot her a confused look.

"Prisoner? Why would you think you're a prisoner? Master Lion-Gah! I mean Mr. Lionheart even put you in the most comfiest room in his home." Judy hadn't considered that, but why drug her if she wasn't a prisoner? She didn't want to trouble this sweet little boy though.

"Oh, silly me I guess you're right. What's your name little guy?" She then took notice the outfit that the young boy was wearing and he dressed better than both Nick and Finnick on a good day. "And I must say you are quite the gentleman, serving tea and so well dressed." Judy watched as the young mammal's tail started to swish back and forth in excitement. His brown fur gaining a slight tint of red.

"My name is Scout, I'm Trout's younger brother, also thank you Mrs. Hopps, Mr. Lionheart says that in order to be a successful mammal I need to be able to take care of myself and be a respectable mammal." In her head Judy scoffed, what would former Mayor Lionheart know about being a respectable mammal. She certainly had a few choice words for than lying lion. She then saw the cup of tea that was being offered to her and she accepted it promptly. She took a sip of the tea and she was quite impressed. It was a little on the sweet side, but for a first time it wasn't so bad.

"Wow Scout! This is yummy!" Judy said excitedly maintaining a volume level that wouldn't wake up the other mammal. She saw Scout's face light up once more at the compliment. She noticed that there was one cup sitting unused on the tray. Scout saw the shift in Judy's eyes and responded accordingly.

"I was hoping Trout would be up to try some, but I guess she is still sleepy." Scout's face now held a frown the young kit obviously disappointed. "Hey Mrs. Hopps what's Trout like at work?" Judy was not expecting that question.

"What do you mean Scout?" The young caracal took a seat on the bed, his eyes only fixated on his older sister.

"Just… what is she like on the job?" Judy adopted a thinking posture. In the few weeks Trout had been working there were certain characteristics that certainly shined more than others.

"Well she takes her job very seriously, but knows when it's time to relax and chill also. She is very kind in a sort of deceiving way like you don't know she was helping you with something until way later. The best though is all the terrible puns she tells before we get to work." Scout was listening very intently with a wide grin plastered on his face. A single tear had found his way down his cheek, but he quickly rubbed it away.

"Yes! She is still in there! I thought I'd lost her." Judy gave the young caracal a quizzical look as if trying to decipher what the boy had just said. Before she had time to inquire further though the young mammal took notice of the clock that was next to the bed. It read 8:00pm on the dot. He let out a rather large gasp.

"Oh nuggets! Mrs. Lion- No Wait Madam Lionheart is gonna kill me! Hey Mrs. Hopps I have to jet and help the Madam with dinner preparations. I'll see you at dinner." Then as quick as he came, Scout bolted out of the room leaving behind the porcelain he had brought in earlier. Judy just looked to towards where the young mammal had left without saying a word. She wouldn't be left speechless for long as she felt the weight that was previously on her leg before lighten and she was now staring into the eyes of a much older caracal.

"And here I thought I was just a shitty sister, turns out I'm a shitty friend too." Trout let out a weak laugh, but Judy was not having it. She just maintained eye-contact with Trout. This was one of her favorite interrogation techniques. Judy face just screamed 'explain now' and who was Trout to complain, especially right now. Trout sighed. "Around a year ago, my family went on a vacation to Zootopia. I had always wanted to go, ever since I read about it as a kit. So as congratulations for graduating college my parents took me and Scout on what was supposed to be the greatest trip of our lives. Funny joke right." Judy knew that this wasn't where the story ended, but she did notice how stressful the re-telling was. Trout took a quick glance at Judy before she continued. "Long story short, on the way back from a movie our family got jumped by a large group of rams. Haven't seen the folks since that night. Scout and I got branded and saved by Leodore. So that's me I suppose." Judy was shocked at how casually Trout breezed past that last part. This was the same kind of emotional deflection that Nick used to utilize. Apparently she hadn't learned what keeping it in did to a person.

"Trout, what happened when you were captured?" The feline flinched at the question and could no longer even face Judy. She didn't even have to say, Judy could feel the darkness of Trout's next words before she even spoke them.

"I had to keep Scout safe, so I took his beatings, I gave him what little scraps we got that were called food and in order to keep Scout and I from being put up for auction I…I…I let them violate me." Two paws immediately crashed into Judy's mouth and tears began to fill her eyes. She quickly crawled to where Trout was sitting and embraced her in a hug. She could feel that Trout was shaking rather violently and it was breaking Judy's heart. Judy had never hated something before, but the Paws of the Sun shouldn't even exist and everyone involved with them should just disappear.

"Trout… I… I'm so sorry" Judy said in between sobs. Trout turned around to face Judy once more and completed the hug. The two girls just sat there hugging and crying, but Trout still wasn't done.

"I never felt so weak and helpless in my entire life. I wanted to so badly to be one of those strong mammals that you see in the movies or read about in books. They would never give in to the villains no matter how bad the situation. I couldn't stand being so weak that getting beaten and violated were my only forms of survival in that world. I didn't want to be Trout Finch the recent college grad." Judy just continued to comfort the caracal in her arms as she felt tears drip on her head.

"Trout you shouldn't be afraid to be you, You're stronger than you think, you protected Scout from some horrible things and sacrificed yourself for him. Not a lot of other mammals can do something like that." Trout just sadly shook her head.

"Judy… I don't even know who I am anymore." Judy looked up to see the destroyed look on the caracal's face. Judy hadn't seen this face before, the face of someone who has died while still living.

"What do you mean Trout?" Judy then heard another mammal enter the room. He was tall and imposing, wearing a fancy blue suit that demonstrated that he held some kind of power in the world. He was a Lion with a well-kept mane that symbolized the King of the Jungle.

"Every week Trout switches personalities like a switch, as a means of coping with the horrendous experience she endured at the hands of those savages." The Lion extended his hand to the rabbit still embracing the hurt caracal. "Good to see you again Officer Hopps."

"What do you mean switch Lionheart?" The lion retracted his handshake once he noticed that there was no chance for the rabbit to take it.

"Trout wanted to be someone other than herself, so she started acting like the characters you see on TV because they were her ideal portrait of strength. She's been doing this for a year now and now she is unsure what her real personality is." Trout just nodded in agreement, obviously mentally exhausted. Judy acknowledge this as the truth now thanks to Trout's agreement. "Now please, follow me we have much to discuss Officer Hopps."

"Yes Leodore, yes we do."

 **(A/N: Another chapter for the books. I covered a lot of topics in this chapter I feel like. Next chapter is going to be very Judy and Trout centric. I want to explain Trout's personality issue in more depth, but it didn't fit into this little interaction between the two. Also some Leodore action with a little surprise in the end because I love teasing you all. As Always please leave a review and lemme know what you think! I love all of you.)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A Lion's Pride

 _Zootopia Outskirts: Lionheart Manor_

Judy found herself in a very overwhelming office. The room itself was decorated in a very homely brown and the fine wood she walked on glistened under each of her footsteps. She took note of the multiple bookshelves and paintings that occupied the walls of the room. She never took Lionheart as the type to indulge in the finer arts, but then again she had only met him one or twice. One of those being when she was reading him his rights.

The large lion she had been following motioned for her to take a seat in a chair that obviously wasn't built with the idea of her sitting in it. Nonetheless she hopped onto the seat and waited to Lionheart to take his seat… throne? Did that count as a throne? Didn't matter, Judy was still very skeptical of the ex-mayor and was all around in a terrible mood.

"Good to see the taxes went to some use." She wasn't usually this smarmy, but hey Nick Wilde rubs off on ya after a while. She noticed the slight irk in Leodore's demeanor after the slight attack to his reputation. He recovered quickly however and cleared his throat.

"Sorry to disappoint you Officer Hopps, but I bought this all with my own money thank you very much." The jab didn't bother her at all.

"Shame thought I'd get to read you your rights again." Leodore was obviously not taking the subtle back and forth as well as her. He was now flashing his teeth in annoyance and was obviously very irritated at the bunny. Judy remained stoic throughout it all though, no matter how much her instincts yelled at her to run she wasn't just some token bunny.

"Anyway! I'd didn't call you here just so we can bicker." The lion seemed to be in the process calming down. Judy however found a slight problem with the lion's sentence.

"Called me here! Hmm, I seem to remember the whole situation a bit differently Lionheart. Remind me again why I'm not arresting you for your little stunt." She noticed the lion visibly gulp in fear. How was this guy, a politician, obviously unable to handle the pressure of a tense situation?

"You wouldn't! You couldn't!" Judy felt her eyebrow twitch at the statement. A dark smile appeared on her face. Leodore noticed it to be one of spawned from irritation. Strike one.

"I can take out a Rhino with my bare paws Lionheart, so I suggest you try again." Leodore began to sweat a little.

"Uh what I meant to say Officer Hopps, was that this was all one big misunderstanding between me and my co-worker!" Judy was slightly more satisfied with this answer and signaled for the mammal to continue speaking. "You were to be brought to my manor because I've recently heard that you've been able to infiltrate the Paws of the Sun under the moniker of Jessica Jumper." Judy remained still. Leodore had expected a kind of shock reaction from the bunny, but she showed no reaction whatsoever.

"So not only did you assault an officer of the law, but you obtain illegal access to top secret ZPD files?" Lionheart was sweating quite a bit now. He began to loosen his tie and was slowly becoming a nervous wreck. Strike two.

"For good reason!" Leodore shouted quickly. "You and I have a common enemy here Hopps! The Paws should've stayed asleep; they were never meant to partake in activities such as this!" Judy ears flickered at the ringing of the words the lion spewed. He was speaking as though he used to have a role within the Paws.

 _Well, well, well hitting a home run on two strikes, now you're possibly valuable Lionheart_

"A common enemy? What do you have to do with the Paws?" Lionheart seemed to relax at these words and Judy inwardly smirked at this. Everyone took her to be a dumb bunny, but she was far from it and only the officer at the ZPD could see that. She turned it into her most deadly weapon. She was able to control the subjects of her interrogations at a whim. Nick was better, but she was no slouch either. She was going to allow Lionheart to lead the conversation and feel in control.

"Yes Officer Hopps, you and I are both trying to shut down the Paws. Their current operations are detestable and need to stop as swiftly as possible. Someone needs to get into their ranks and tear them apart from the inside." Judy looked unimpressed, she knew all this already and didn't really need the recap. She brought out her notepad, it was time to fish for some info.

"I already know that Lionheart, I need things I don't know. For starters if you are so aware of what needs to be done, why haven't you done it yet?" Lionheart looked ashamed and began to bite his lip in frustration.

"We can't get in; I don't have a single mammal fit for the job." Judy looked at the lion unconvinced.

"You don't have a single mammal fit? Last time I check you have an entire pack of wolves under your command plus Trout who infiltrated the ZPD!" The lion solemnly lowered his head, his fist began to clench tightly.

"Yes I do, but there is a slight problem, the organization seems to have become all prey and I don't have any trained prey who can undertake this mighty task." Judy began to furiously scribble on her notepad. No wonder Woolter had been so willing to accept her, thank god Nick didn't get pick for this job, he would've never gotten in. A question then popped into her mind.

"Wait, how did you get this info?" Lionheart was visibly shook by the question and obviously didn't want to give the officer an answer. However, he had no other choice.

"I had sent in one of my wolves Stacy at first, Larry and Gary found her pelt being sold at an underground market. The words 'suck it preds' etched into it. It's all assumption, but I haven't had the guts to send in another. Then I heard that you were able to come in contact with them and live so it makes sense." Judy forced the bile back down her throat. She could feel herself getting angry in place of illness. Her first major case had a member of the prey family causing trouble and now her second was going to as well? Fantastic, made you really wonder who the bloodthirsty killers were all those years ago.

"I'm sorry to hear…" Lionheart noticed the rabbit's new found discomfort and finally decided they had found common ground. "So I understand why you need me, but what do you need me for?" Before the lion could answer however Judy heard a weak knock on the door. Before even waiting for an answer the door opened to reveal a lioness, dressed like a savvy business woman, who held the demeanor of a mammal who did not wish to see tomorrow. Judy could taste her depression and the atmosphere of the room became suffocating.

"Dinner." Was all that left the lioness' mouth before she disappeared from view.

"That was my wife, come we will continue this after our meal." Judy was left confused by what happened, but Leodore's face spoke volumes about the split second interaction that had just occurred. To the common mammal Leodore's face would see normal and suitable to one seeing their mate, but Judy was best friends with Nick, she knew a fake smile when she saw one. A smile that hid dark secrets and insurmountable pain.

* * *

 _Lionheart Manor: Dining Area_

Judy's first thought upon entering the room was one of wonder. She had many movies with scenes depicting what the regal lifestyle was like it was if Lionheart had stolen that image and made it a reality. There was a large table in the center of the room and it was filled with various animals, no doubt all the people who worked for Lionheart. She felt as though she was Belle from Beauty and the Savage, but she was quickly broken from her stupor when she felt a soft tugging at one of her ears.

"Judy! Judy! Come sit next to me and Trout!" It was Scout, a young caracal and sister to her friend Trout Finch.

"Sure Scout, lead the way" Judy said in her gentlest voice. As the young mammal dragged her along Judy took notice of the other patrons at the table. She saw the wolf agents who she had encountered at the bridge to Cliffside. They only held her attention for a moment however as her eyes wandered to the two empty seats that were on either side of Lionheart who sat at the end of the table. "Hey Scout, who's seats are those?" She noticed the quick shiver that went up the young caracal's spine and watched his ears lay flat on his skull.

"Oh hey look these are our seats!" Judy was not impressed with the young mammal's obvious deflection, but she didn't want to upset the child and choose to not press her questions. The rest of the dinner went quite normal and uneventful, As Judy finished her food she felt a large paw tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Lionheart standing behind her.

"I'll have Trout escort you back to your room so you can wash up. Then we can get back to our meeting from earlier. See you soon Officer Hopps." As the lion walked away a female caracal took his place. She wore a much more energized smile and had a slight spring to her posture.

"Follow me Madam Hopps" she said in the politest tone she could muster. Judy found herself attempting to suppress a giggle. Watching Trout, the tomboy act in such a manner was something she never would have expected.

"Oh you are too kind darling" Judy responded in kind. The two girls found themselves laughing and they soon realized that such formal speaking didn't suit either of them. Trout soon began to lead Judy through the halls of the manor. Judy decided she would take the time to gather more information. "Say Trout, where was Mrs. Lionheart at dinner?" At the sound of the question Trout produced the same reaction that Scout had earlier.

"Uh… Well Mrs. Lionheart is never one for company and usually just eats with her son." Judy nodded her head seemed logical enough, If Judy remembered correctly, lions like to eat with as few people around as possible.

"I didn't know Lionheart had a son." Trout scratched her head in response.

"To be honest, I don't even know if he actually exists, I mean I've never seen him around, but the wolves swear that he lives here. About 33 or 34 years old, but that's all I know about him even his name is a mystery." Judy's nose twitched at the new information she had a hard time believing that this manor was so big that one of its residents was considered a myth to some. Judy jotted the info into her notepad, just more question for Lionheart. Judy mentally sighed, this had nothing to do with her current case, but her curiosity was one of her most prominent traits. "Ouch no response and just taking notes, didn't know you were interrogating me." Judy quickly blushed and forcefully shove her notepad in her pocket.

"I'm sorry Trout! I just have a lot on my mind, how are you holding up by the way?" Trout waved off her apology and made a heavy sigh. That's when Judy took notice of all the traits Trout had displayed for her so far. She was extra bubbly and was making very superfluous expression that one would find…

 _She's started acting like the characters you would see on TV_

Lionheart words from earlier in the day rang through Judy's mind, Trout's mannerisms were becoming apparent once more. Trout took notice of the worry that had become apparent on Judy's face and puffed up her cheeks and placed her hands on her hips in a very judgmental manner

"Gosh Judy, turn that frown upside down! Maybe a nice long shower will do you some good!" Judy remained the same though and instead stared at the caracal before her.

"Trout… are you?" She noticed tears suddenly spewed from Trout's eyes. Judy was taken aback and Trout seemed just as surprised.

"Woah that's weird, I feel so happy right now, it's like a sun shower!" Judy quickly ran over and gave the mammal the biggest hug she could muster. "Judy?" Judy turned her head up to see a smiling mammal with tears continually dampening her fur. "I… I think I'm broken."

* * *

 _Lionheart Manor: Trout's room_

She had been there for at least an hour now and the sight hadn't gotten any easier to witness. Officer Trout Finch was curled up into a ball and was crying, but had a smile plastered on her face the entire time.

"Trout, you need to let me help you." Judy had been trying to break through Trout's little shell for quite some time, but was only met with scattered giggles leaving the caracal's mouth. It seemed hopeless, but Judy couldn't just leave her here like this, but she had no idea what to do.

"Oh my not again." Judy spun around quickly to see the lioness who had alerted her about dinner previously this evening was once again standing in the doorway. She entered the room without so much as a second thought and Judy was pretty sure the lioness hadn't even acknowledged her presence.

"Mrs. Lionhe-"

"Leona… My name is Leona. Please I need quite for this delicate situation" Judy hadn't expected to be interrupted so promptly, but found herself quickly shutting her mouth. The woman had an airs about her that made you not only follow her orders, but feel as though you had to oblige to them. Judy watch has Leona took a seat on the bed and cradle Trout into her bosom. Then she began to rock back and forth and began to hum a random tune. In all about 3 minutes Trout seemed to have snapped back to her senses and began to reconnect with reality. Leona was gone as quick as she appeared not even waiting to receive the reactions of both Judy and Trout.

"Mrs. Lionheart…" Trout spoke tenderly. Judy noticed Trout with a more genuine smile on her face and was giving herself a huge hug. Judy was rather confused; Leona had accomplished such a difficult task in a mere moment.

"What did she do? Are you okay Trout?" Trout produced a hardy laugh and slapped her knee. She was displaying the traits of the Trout she had gotten to know at the precinct.

"Pfft, I have no idea Hopps! Most certainly some kind of magic, a sense of warmth that only a mother could provide. I haven't been this happy in a while!" Judy found herself smiling at the reinvigorated Trout, but remained confused. Leona had nothing about her that resembled warmth, but Trout was giddy like a brand new mammal; It made no sense!

"I like this persona the best personally!" Judy said in a happy tone. Trout made a face and seemed as though she was thinking.

"Huh, but I'm not acting right now." Judy once again squeezed the caracal, who gasped for air in response.

"I know!" Judy said in a matter-of-fact tone, earning a powerful blush and smile from Trout. The two women remained hugging a wild longer. They wanted this one happy moment to last because soon it was back to business.

* * *

 _Savanna Central: ZPD Headquarters_

 _Ring… Ring…Ring…_

"Go for Bogo"

"Chief Bogo we have a problem" The large buffalo's ears laid back in disappoint at the sound of the voice on the other line. It was menacing and composed and most certainly not a mammal he desired to speak with.

"Mayor Swinton, While I would love to tackle your personal problems you are going to have to file the case like everyone else." Bogo heard a scoff from the other side of the line before the pig took a deep breath.

"Look I know the past two mayors have been quite literally garbage, but don't take your petty squabbles with the government out on me. I'm having a bit of a problem with our mutual friend." Mayor Swinton, a pig with an attitude that certainly was fit for a politician. She was the one who originally brought Skip Celeriac's underground operation to light and as such was a one of the select few who knew about it. Swinton was cruel, but also fair. What had gotten her into office was the fact that she saw predators and prey as equals and no matter how many times the media tried to call her bluff they could defeat her intelligence.

"Celeriac has started making his move then?"

"I'm assuming so, my secretary has informed me that he has been conducting multiple meetings behind my back and quite frankly that irritates me. Then I hear about that little robbery down at the Meadowlands. I swear if that little rabbit's face had smiled any wider we would be able to arrest him just from that." Bogo could hear the irritation in the Mayor's voice and produced his own sigh od exasperation.

"Delgato and Grizzoli will keep you safe Mayor, if you'd like I can have one more officer assigned to your detail, but I won't be able to spare another."

"If you would, I do love how efficient the ZPD is these days, much better than those slackers down in accounting. A mammal's worth is characterized by their usefulness after all. A good night to you Chief Bogo." Before Bogo could respond the line was cut short and Bogo dragged a hoof down his face, he was getting way too old for this. Time to go make a house call.

* * *

 _Lionheart Manor: Leodore's Office_

Judy and Trout found themselves sitting side by side one another with Leodore sitting in his throne chair from before. They had only been like this for a few moments, but the tension in the air made it feel like hours. Leodore would be the one to begin the meeting.

"Judy, I'm going to cut to the chase here, What I need you to do is not only shut down the Paws, but get into one of their main computers and bring the information on them to Chief Bogo." Leodore held up a solid black flash drive. "I have reason to believe that the activities of the Paws now extend beyond Zootopia. As I'm sure you've deduced I coordinate raids on the hideouts of this foul organization, but lately the deaths have severely outweighed the benefits. I'm unsure my small pack of wolves will be willing to perform anymore. I lost 6 good mammals to secure just Trout and Scout." Judy noticed the slight twitch that came from Trout at these words, but noticed the caracal quickly steel her resolve.

"Where is this going Lionheart?" Judy asked. Sure, she figured about the raids, but how did that prove that the operation went beyond Zootopia.

"Trout if you would please." Leodore motioned for the caracal to turn on the projector near the back of the office. She turned it on and a picture came to life on the opposing wall of the office. The picture showed a cage with a strange looking creature. It was green in color, but the weirdest part was that it seemed to lack fur. The teeth were undoubtedly predator in nature, but Judy had never seen a mammal that looked like the creature in the picture. "Do you know what that is Officer Hopps?" Judy shook her head, she was stumped. Trout step forward, calling the attention of both Judy and Leodore.

"SHE is Advika Verma, A reptile. She was in the same compound that Scout and I were being held at. She wanted to be the best spice merchant in her hometown, but she… she…" Trout suddenly stopped talking, but Judy's mind was elsewhere. A reptile?! Judy had heard that a neighboring country housed citizens known as reptiles, but she had never expected to see one. She needed to report this to Bogo asap, this was bigger than they had originally thought.

"As you can see Officer Hopps this is more than just a Zootopia problem. So I want you to take this flash drive and download any info you can get off their servers." Judy gulped in response. Zootopia was very strict when it came to its import and export laws and to get actual animals across borders in this fashion required some kind of political pull. While Judy was still gathering her thought she noticed a weird sound was coming from the ceiling.

"Do you guys hear something?" Trout asked as though reading Judy's mind. As if on cue a body fell from the ventilation unit and landed in an ungraceful crack. Upon closer inspection it was a raccoon dressed in a uniform she came to know all too well. "ROOKIE?!" Trout shouted in surprise. Next the window shattered and in came a small form she also knew he was wildly swinging a baseball bat all with his eyes closed and screaming.

"Finnick?!" Judy said with equal surprise, which caused the fennec fox to relax almost instantly.

"Oh hey Judy, looks like you're okay." That wouldn't be the end of the surprises though as the door to the office was slammed open as an auburn fox ran into the room, dart gun drawn.

"JUDY!" Nick shouted as he ran into the room, but his glee was cut short by the voice he hated most.

"Nicholas… You've grown so big." The voice belonged to none other than Leodore Lionheart, the bastard who had killed his father. How dare he take such a familiar tone with him, instead of one that begged for mercy.

 _Whrrrrrrrrrrr… Click_

 _ **Hey Sport its dad, I need you to do me a favor okay bud.**_

Nick felt something was wrong. This voice seemed to have come from nowhere, but based on everyone's reaction they heard it too. The voice was all too familiar, he heard it every day in his head after all.

"Lionheart you bastard! Do you think this is funny!" Nick said in a primal growl, he was ready to draw his gun and end the lion's life then and there.

 _ **Nicholas… Sit**_

Nick felt his head burst all at once and the voices came back at full force until it all pronounced one strong word in his mind.

 _ **sit**_

 _ **Sit**_

 _ **SIT**_

 _ **SIT**_

 _ **SIT**_

The whole room just stared in shock. Like a dog waiting for its treat, Nicholas Piberius Wilde found himself sitting and unable to move

 _ **Good Job Nicky, That's Daddy's big man**_

( **A/N: Not many notes this time, but just so you're not surprised by it, next chapter will be about what Team Wilde was doing in the same time span and will end in the same spot. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I have been super busy these past few weeks so this chapter isn't perfect grammar wise, but It's been so long and I felt as though I owed you guys something. I'm already writing chapter 17, 18 and 19 so after that I'll probs come back and edit. Love you all, please review and let me know what you think)**


End file.
